Love Will Find A Way
by RandomWriter2011
Summary: Edwards gone, Bellas devestated, Jakes there. Jake phases and is bound by Sam to stay away from Bella in order to keep her safe. He finds a way to get around the command and goes to visit her. That one visit changes everything. Edward comes back with the Cullens but they have bad news for Bella. One choice has to be made, can love prevail or is this the end of it all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I'm going to try and make this one not about my character or anything. The characters and world of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. The plot of this story is solely from my imagination and I am in no way making any money from it.**

**Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

J.P.O.V:

Okay, I was officially freaked. I mean I was just a normal kid enjoying a movie with a girl he likes and one of her friends, then all of a sudden it's like I was taken over by this fit of anger. What was wrong with me? I had just walked out of the movie theatre after telling Bella I needed to go home. I knew the way by heart and could walk it in my sleep so I didn't need to look up from my feet. I waited for the green light and jogged across the road before continuing into the trees. I don't know what it was about Mike but something told me that guy was not to be trusted. I mean if you constantly want to rip off someone's head every time you see them…that can't be a good sign.

I sighed as I walked; Bella was probably never going to forgive me for threatening Mike like that. Tonight was supposed to be fun, help her get over that jackass that just dumped her in the middle of the woods, but somehow I had screwed it up in the end. What was it about that guy? Why was I so irritated with him? I felt a light tremor shake my upper torso and arms, thinking it was just from the cold I wrapped my arms around myself and kept walking, surely I couldn't be that far from the house…I should've been able to see it by now. Great Jake…maybe you got yourself lost. I sighed again and leaned back against a tree.

I was content to stay there, to just soak in the cold of the air, listen to the crickets, just enjoy the peace, but something tugged at the back of my mind. It was a feeling I couldn't place. Something didn't feel right and I was suddenly on alert. I pushed away from the tree and looked around but it was so dark in the trees that I couldn't see anything. Then I heard it, the unmistakable snap of a stick. I turned towards the sound, my body preparing for the "fight or flight" scenario. The footsteps were closer now and I was getting ready to run. Just as I was about to bolt I recognized the figure and relaxed a bit.

"Jacob, what are you doing out here? You should be home with Billy right now, you've got school tomorrow."

That look he was giving me…there was something unsettling about it. Maybe I had finally entered loony-toon land but I swear he's waiting for something. Something to do with me…but what?

"Sorry. I was walking home from the theatre and I guess I got distracted with thinking. Which way's out again?" oh great…now I sound like a helpless child…way to go Jacob, make yourself look like an idiot with directional problems.

"I'll show you."

I swear that guy just laughed at me. Never-the-less I'm glad he showed up, it seems I was very far from finding my way out. I nodded my thanks to him and went inside where dad was trying to get himself situated for night. I helped him dress in his night clothes and helped him into the bed. This had become our normal routine ever since mom passed and the girls left us. Nothing was ever spoken between us unless we felt it was important. There was always a comfortable silence between us.

"Jacob, Bella called. She sounded worried about your fever. Maybe you should stay home from school for a few days."

I recognized that tone. It was the same one he used when he'd address the elders on council matters. The same one he used to use on me when I didn't clean my room and was about to get in major trouble. The same one he used when I started talking shit about Sam and the others in his little cult. What did he mean? If it's just a fever then why can't I go to school?

"Dad…I can't stay home. I'm fine, really."

I tried to sound convincing but something in my tone had him shaking his head. I knew he'd place a call to the school as soon as I left the room. He really did want me to stay home, but why? I was fine! I sighed and kissed his head before leaving. I went to make myself some dinner then went to shower. I cleaned up the kitchen, locked the doors and went to my room to do my homework and head to bed.

I'd ask him what the hell was going on in the morning, but for now I just wanted to sleep and forget the world existed…even if it was only for eight beautifully pleasant hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still in Jake's point of view. Again, I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see I was lying on my back in the woods. I didn't know how I had gotten here or where exactly in the woods I was. I sat up and began rubbing my head groaning, why did I have a headache? _

"_Jacob!" _

_I looked around as the shout filled the air. I knew that voice but I couldn't think of the person's name. Where were they? I began to shake even though I wasn't cold. Am I dreaming? It all seems so real…_

_Suddenly the woods became flames. A fire began to spread quickly through the trees around me; I looked for a way out but quickly realized I was trapped. I began to get scared, what was going on? I caught a glimpse of movement off to my left and turned just in time to see a huge animal land right in front of me so it, too, was inside the flames._

_I gasped as I realized it was a wolf. A huge, horse-sized, russet colored wolf. However, that wasn't what surprised me most, oddly enough. What was surprising was the fact that it didn't look afraid of the flames and it wasn't trying to attack me. Somehow I felt as if I knew this wolf. As I stepped closer I began to feel calm and relaxed. Somehow the wolf began speaking to me in a language I didn't understand. _

_Just as my hand touched the wolf's fur the flames rushed at me and surrounded my body and the wolf's, I was desperately trying to drop and roll now. I felt as though I should relax but my brain was not listening and it was throwing me into full panic mode._

I bolted upright as I felt my back hit a hard surface. I looked around, shaking hard and sweating bad, I spotted Sam not far from me, my dad and Harry were behind him, and all of them had their eyes fixed on me and that made me uncomfortable.

"I'm going to kill her Jacob."

What?! Kill her? Kill who? Who the hell was Sam talking about? Then it hit me…the way he was staring at me, the tone of his voice, his stance…he was talking about Bella!

I began to shake more, clenching my fists tight, gritting my teeth hard as I got to my feet. My voice proving just how pissed I was getting; my words came out through clenched teeth.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her!"

"And who's going to stop me Jacob? You? You're weak. You're pathetic!"

I began shaking harder now. I was about to pounce on him and beat the shit out of him when I began panting and my breaths coming in short hard pants. Before I could register what was happening I felt the sensation of liquid fire running from my head down my spine, spreading through every cell, tissue, nerve, and fiber of my body. I let out one long, angry growl as I felt my bones getting longer and my body getting bigger and heavier.

When I opened my eyes I was staring at my paws. Wait…paws? I lifted one to inspect it and heard a chuckle. I looked up to see my dad, Harry, and Sam all smiling. Sam stepped away from dad and Harry, closer to the trees, before he took his shorts off, dropped them, and shifted into a huge black wolf. I yelped in surprise as his voice filled my head.

"We are descendants of the protectors that once walked this land. Our grandfathers, their fathers, and their fathers were all protectors. You will hear the legends at the introductory bonfire tomorrow night. Each new wolf is accepted into the pack by the bonfire legends. Before that, in the morning, you will be given a haircut and a tattoo. The longer our hair is the longer our fur is, so you'll need to cut your hair off and keep it short. The tattoo is to show you're a part of the pack. Now, watch inside my mind as I phase back then you try. It usually takes a couple tries."

I sat there, stunned, by what he had just said and by what had just happened. I couldn't believe it. I'm a great big god damn over grown dog! What the flying purple fuckin hell?! I tried to calm myself as I had felt him do and envisioned myself shrinking and condensing into my human form. As I managed to return I felt off balance and promptly fell on my ass. Sam laughed with dad and Harry as he took the shorts from my dad and passed them to me.

I let him help me up and he kept me balanced as I slid my shorts on. This was definitely an awkward situation, but now I understood. Paul and them hadn't dropped out of school on purpose or because they hated it. They were part of this pack now and had to do as Sam told them, seeing as he was the alpha. Yes, I got all of this just from being inside his mind, which I might add is a very fucking scary place…I'll definitely have nightmares tonight.

I went back inside with dad and headed back to bed. How was I going to explain this all to Bella? I sighed softly as visions of her freaking out and running back to her mom filled my head. I tried to block them and, after about twenty minutes, I succeeded and promptly fell asleep again. One thing was for sure…my life would never be the same again after what had just happened tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still in Jake's point of view. Again, I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

I was currently sitting in Sam and Emily's kitchen. Sam was out; he said he'd be waiting for me at a tattoo parlor in Seattle. Emily was currently cutting my hair so it looked like Sam and the others. I don't know how long I had been sitting there but I had noticed that the sky was just a fraction darker. Apparently a storm was moving in.

"Jacob" Emily said softly, she was like the mother of the pack and we all loved being around her.

"Yea?" I replied.

"I know the things Sam is planning on telling you are things you won't like…but you need to understand that they are rules that exist to keep everyone safe, okay?"

So…I wasn't going to like this day at all…no wonder I felt like I should've stayed in bed today. I sighed softly and she brushed the hair from my shoulder and face when she was done. I offered to help her sweep up but she told me to go.

I was able to track Sam's scent easily enough and found my way to the Tattoo shop. I walked in and instantly the scent of ink and blood filled my nose. This place was seriously not wolf friendly…

I spotted Sam leaning against a wall at the end of the hall to my left. I walked to him and he led me into a room on the right. An elderly gentleman was sitting in a chair with gloves on his hands and a needle gun in his left hand. Sam nodded to the chair in front of the guy and I sat down. I watched as he placed the stencil on my shoulder and outlined it before he actually put the needle to my arm.

I was amazed as my arm started to heal as soon as the needle began to pierce the skin. This didn't seem to bother the man much because he didn't look offended or confused. I looked at Sam for an explanation.

"He's a member of the council. He knows what we are and how fast we heal." His voice was filled with so much power. I nodded and went back to watching the guy.

We left there as soon as we were done and went to the mall to pick up more shorts for the pack, apparently Jared had already gone up another size and Paul loved to phase with his clothes on. That didn't set well with Sam or the Council.

Once we had about thirty more pairs of shorts for each of the wolves we headed to a restaurant. Sam walked to a back table and we sat down. The waitress looked stunned by us and I could immediately smell her desire and turned my head away, Sam didn't seem fazed by it and ordered our food and drinks.

Once the waitress was gone he chuckled.

"You'll get used to that. Two muscular, tan, handsome men always get the ladies' attention."

I shook my head and leaned back. The waitress brought our drinks and food and left again. We began to eat and sip our drinks.

"Jacob…there are rules for the pack. Rules that must be obeyed at all times. The most important one is that we must always abide by the treaty with the Cullen's, do you understand?"

I nodded, seeing as how my mouth was currently full of noodles. He continued.

"The second is that you cannot be around anyone who does not know our secret…if you were to lose your temper you could phase and hurt them…or worse." He looked down as he said that.

I thought back to Emily's scars, so that's how she had gotten them…she had been too close to Sam when he lost control…no wonder he didn't want us staring.

"What about Bella?" I asked but he just kept staring at the table, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

We finished and went home. I thought about the rules he had told me the whole walk. As we reached his back yard he told me I was on duty. I nodded and stripped, tied my clothes to my ankle and phased.

'_You cannot be around anyone who does not know our secret…you could hurt them or worse…'_

Those few words kept repeating the moment I phased. Suddenly the full meaning of what he had said hit me like a freight train. He wasn't just talking about any random humans who didn't know the secret…he was talking about Bella and Charlie!

I growled fiercely as I glared at the man in front of me. How dare he tell me to stay away from Bella! That leech left her! She was broken! She needed me! He loved her then just up and left her! I paused. He left. Oh no… The worry must have shown on my wolf face because a second later Sam phased in.

"Jacob?"

I replayed the thought I had. He left her…he loved her and left her. I envisioned her all pale, ice cold, red eyed and whined softly. Sam sensed my fear because the alpha tone that he had previously used was no longer there; it had been replaced by a softer, more big-brotherly tone.

"Jacob he didn't turn her. He's been gone a while. If he had bitten her she would look like that now. Trust me."

I could sense the truth in his words but just as I was beginning to calm down the anger hit me again. If she wasn't being turned into a blood sucking leech then why couldn't I be there for her? Why couldn't I pick up the pieces that he left behind! She needed me!

I growled and was about to attack when I felt two sets of teeth close in on my back legs, keeping me in my place. I growled again. I knew by the voices behind the thoughts that they were Paul and Jared and this really pissed me off more.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Jacob but you leave me no choice."

Oh great, the alpha tone's back…I'm not going to like this.

"Since you are not in control of your emotions yet you pose a great danger to the very girl you want to help. As the alpha I bind you, Jacob Black, to stay away from her. You are never allowed to go near her."

I felt my legs lock and whined. The jaws left my legs and I sat down with my head lowered. My heart was aching to be with her but I couldn't go against the alphas command. I couldn't see her…I couldn't talk to her…I couldn't help her. She was now in the hands of that Mike kid…god I hated him.

"Jacob. Not only do I command you to stay away from her, you are here-by bound to this reservation."

After that was said, he phased out and went inside, the other two phased out and left to go watch a movie at Jared's place. I whined softly and quickly started my patrol. My sweet Bella…I needed to be with her…She needed me…I had to find a way to go to her.

I patrolled that night…constantly thinking of ways I could get around Sam's bind…surely there was a loophole of some kind. I WOULD find it, even if it took the rest of my existence…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Still in Jake's point of view. Again, I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

My heart sank as the phone rang again. Dad was out and I wasn't allowed to answer her calls. My hand twitched to pick up the phone and hear her voice but I couldn't. I hadn't found a way to go against Sam's orders yet. The machine clicked and I heard her voice, it sounded as if she was trying to fight back tears with everything she had in her.

"Jake please…call me."

I looked down and went to Emily's. I told her how much I was hurting and how bad I needed to see Bella. She rubbed my back as I gripped my hair tight. I knew how an imprint felt since I had seen it through Sam's eyes, he had shown me to prepare me for when it happened so I wouldn't freak out, so I knew I hadn't imprinted on her. I just felt so protective of her. The realization hit me as I listened to Emily talking. I was in love with Bella. I was in love with her but yet destined to imprint? How cruel was my life…I sighed.

I thanked Emily and stood up. I had training with the guys and they were not going to let me skip. I walked out into the rain and towards the woods behind my house. I heard the unmistakable rumble of her truck but the bind made me keep walking. I heard her calling for me and finally managed to get myself to stop.

She began talking over the rain, even though I had no trouble hearing her. I could hear over the rain, but my mind was so focused on the fact that she was here, and I couldn't go against the bind, that I didn't really register anything she was saying. That is until she said the one thing that broke through my clouded mind. Up until that point I hadn't really heard anything my own voice had been saying.

"Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?"

"Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him, but if you want someone to blame…how about those filthy blood suckers you love so much, the Cullens." I could hear the anger in my voice and I saw how it hurt her, but I couldn't help it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to sound convincing.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been lying to everyone…to Charlie. But you can't lie to me, not anymore Bella."

"Jacob!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Sam waving for me; the others were standing with him. I felt my face fall, I was sure I would be punished for this…I just wanted to talk to her one last time before I had to leave her thanks to Sam's evil bind.

"Look Bella…" I knew this would hurt her worse than anything I've ever said…but it was for her own protection…I had to say it… "We can't be friends anymore…"

"Jake I know that I've been hurting you…it's…its killing me. It kills me…I just need…maybe give me some time or something."

I had to stop this before I gave in and began begging her to stay. I wanted to hold her but I also realized that Sam was right…I was a threat to her. I would not give myself the chance to hurt her physically…even if it meant hurting her emotionally…

"It's not you…"

"It's not you, it's me right? Really?"

"It's true. It is me. I'm not…good…I used to be…a good kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter alright? This is over."

"You can't break up with me…I mean…your my best friend….you promised me."

I could hear the hurt in her voice…I knew she'd be crying soon…my resolve was starting to weaken, I needed to get out of here fast before I began begging Sam to let me stay close to her…

"I know. I promised I wouldn't hurt you Bella…and this is me keeping that promise. Go home and don't come back…or you're going to get hurt."

With that I took one last longing look at her before I turned and ran to where the guys were standing. As soon as we were in the woods we all stripped down and phased. We began racing to a field far from the rez and close to the mountains that we used for training. I knew they could see my thoughts while I was talking to her…they knew how much I wanted to be with her…to protect her.

"Jacob…I know it hurts…but it's for her own protection. If you were to get angry and phase too close…" He let his memories of what happened to Emily flow through the connection.

We all watched what happened, how he was a mental wreck, how he thought she was dead as he sat holding her hand in the hospital. We felt his pain and his fear that it'd happen again; we felt how he fought the terrible emotions down every time he looked at her face.

"I know Sam…I know…" I wanted nothing more than to curl up and just cry right now…but we had training.

After a few hours of the seemingly endless training session we all went home to get some sleep. I prayed for a dreamless sleep…but I was not so lucky. That night my dreams consisted of what I had said to her, then us sitting in the same place Sam and Emily had been sitting, me doing the same thing to her as Sam had Emily…only ending in the completely opposite way than Sam and Emily's situation.

I woke up around 11:30 with tears on my face. I couldn't do this…I needed her. I needed to apologize. I had to find a way to hint to her what I was. Maybe if she figured it out on her own then Sam would let her stay around more. It was the best hope I had…the only hope I had.

I made sure dad was asleep before slipping out the back. I checked to make sure the others were asleep then walked to the woods; I pulled my shorts off and phased. I picked them up in my mouth and, without a second thought, raced through the woods. I don't know how I did it but the bind did not stop me. I was able to leave the rez and run straight to her house. I changed back and dressed then walked to the tree below her window.

I could tell by her heart beats that she was asleep. I tossed a pebble at her window…then another. I heard her getting up and walking towards the window.

"Bella!" I called out in a loud whisper, hoping not to wake Charlie.

She opened the window and leaned against it.

"You scared me. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Back up, I'm coming up."

I watched her step back and kicked off the house. I landed on a limb, turned and jumped to grab the window sill. I then swung around and kicked off the tree once more to slide smoothly into her window. I knew Sam would be furious that I got around the bind and came here but I didn't care. Right now, I was going to rebel and do what I wanted, which was be with the girl I was in love with. Screw the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Still in Jake's point of view. Again, I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

I smiled as I sat on the beach with Embry. We were sitting on a log and watching the waves while Sam and Paul were cliff diving and Jared was on patrol. It had been about a week since I snuck off to see Bella. I had no doubt that she'd figure it out soon and show up here all smiles and demanding we talk. I felt like there was something I was missing though, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe if I talked to her again then I'd be able to figure it out.

"You sure you don't wanna join in on the fun?" Embry asked as he looked at me.

I shook my head. I still hated Sam too much to be within five feet of him unless I had to be.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna head home and start steaks." I stood up and dusted my shorts off; he did the same and slapped my shoulder as he ran off to join the fun.

I walked home and quickly got everything I'd need. Tonight was guys night so no doubt Charlie would be here in an attempt to get away from Bella's moping. I sighed. I had really hurt her. If she did figure out the truth…would she even want to see me? I wasn't cold and dead…I didn't sparkle in the sun…I wasn't…I wasn't _him_. How could I have been so blind? I was a distraction to her…that was all. I grit my teeth hard as I attempted to focus on not burning the steaks.

"Smells good. Charlie'll be here in about thirty minutes, he's making sure Bella's going to be okay first."

I nodded. Something on my face must have alerted my father to my inner battles because I could smell his sadness. Another weird thing about wolves…guess it's true. Wolves can smell fear as well as every other emotion. I sighed softly.

"Don't worry pops…I'll be fine in time. Just realizing that she'll never love me because I'm not a fuckin leech." I flipped the steaks, keeping all of my attention on them.

"Jacob…" But before he could finish Charlie came in and immediately distracted dad with talk of the game and poker that night.

After dinner that night I went out on my shift. I was alone on my own for the first time since I phased and I was glad for that. It meant I could think about that night with Bella in peace. I thought about how it felt to hold her so tight to my chest and how it felt when she locked her hands against my lower back. I could still remember how her hair smelt and how her skin smelt thanks to her tropical body wash.

I let the memory comfort me as I ran. What ever happened between us when she found out…I would not stop it. If she ran away from me forever then I'd let her go. If she said she wanted to stay with _him_ and be turned then I'd stay her friend…until she was turned…then I'd have to stay away from her and stay on our side of the treaty line. If she wanted me in every way then I'd happily give myself to her. No matter what happened…I was prepared for it.

(B.P.O.V.)

I awoke from the dream with a start. I was panting heavily and sweat was dripping from my neck and forehead. The dream had been awful. First I was with Edward and everything seemed like it just before. Then I was walking with Jacob and Edward attacked him but Jacob had fought back and tore Edward to pieces. Finally…I was being hunted by Victoria and Laurent…I was running as fast as I could and screaming for help. I saw Edward and ran for him but he just looked at me and then…then he was gone. He hadn't tried to protect me; he just left me to die.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and pulled my knees up, my whole body was shaking and I felt tears falling down my cheeks. There had been something else…a voice…speaking a different language…and then the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen…it had appeared in front of me and as I ran past it, it had taken a defensive position and I knew it was protecting me from those that had wanted to kill me. I watched as it ripped the two vampires to pieces and burned them just as the Cullens had done to James in Phoenix. I should be afraid of the wolf but I felt oddly comforted…like I knew the wolf.

It turned to look at me and the look in the eyes was so intense as it gazed at me that I felt like I wanted to throw my arms around its neck…but then I heard the voice again only this time speaking English…

"_Did you know Quileute's are supposedly descended from…wolves?"_

I knew that voice…but I felt like I couldn't put a name to it. My head was too clouded from the fear mixed with the comfort. Just then Jacob had walked out of the trees to the left of the wolf. I watched as he stood beside the wolf and began petting it. Suddenly they both became surrounded by a soft reddish light. I watched in awe as they merged into one being and then I watched as Jacob changed into that beautiful wolf. I was about to reach out and pet him when Rosalie had appeared behind him and jumped on him.

I watched in horror as she broke his neck and then glared at me. She lunged at me; her eyes blood red, and screaming that I was going to die. It was at that point that I had woken up in that terrible state. I took a look around my room as I managed to stretch my legs back out and unwind my arms. I looked at the time, 7:25am; Charlie had probably passed out at Billy's. I got up and got dressed then went down to eat.

I cleaned up when I was finished and went back to my room. I made my bed but paused when my eyes landed on the dream catcher Jake had given me for my birthday. Jake… that name seemed so different now. I gasped as I remembered my dream. Jacob…the wolf…fighting with Edward…Edward was a vampire…what were those legends Jake told me on the beach? It was something about Quileute's being shape-shifters and the cold-ones were their enemies. Cold-ones were vampires…in my dream Edward – vampire – was fighting Jacob…who changed into a wolf at the end of the dream…Jacob…the wolf…okay Bella you forgot to breathe!

I took a shaking breath and looked at the window. I looked out it at the ground. No way I could jump that and survive with no broken bones…but Jake had…he had jumped like it was nothing…and the way he got up to my window…no…he couldn't be! I grabbed my jacket and keys and raced down to my truck. I locked the doors and sped to the rez as fast as my truck could go. I had to see him. I had to know for sure. I got there and saw Charlie's cruiser was gone, he must be at work. I got out and ran to the door, knocking loudly.

Billy answered.

"Is Jake home? I really need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry but he's not in."

I was not going to be turned away like that. I had a feeling he was here and I really needed to talk with him. I pushed past Billy and, muttering apologies went to the back bedroom that I knew was Jacob's. I opened the door and, sure enough, he was spread out like a starfish on his bed. Somehow it looked too small for him, his arms and legs were hanging off the edges. I thought about waking him up but then I thought I'd just wait for him to wake up on his own. I was just about to leave the room when I heard a sort-of barking sound. I looked out the window and saw Sam and his crew walking up.

I got so mad at them for some unexplainable reason. I turned and stormed out and right up to them, determined to get the answers I wanted any way I could. They were not going to keep him from me any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bella knows now, Jake's still oblivious. Again, I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

I smiled as I leaned back against the log. We were at a bonfire tonight and it felt so nice. It was just Sam, Emily, Jared, Embry, and me. I loved how the fire felt against my skin and made all of their skin seem like it was glowing. It felt like months since the truth became known and now everything seemed so much easier.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get dad ready for bed."

I looked up at him and smiled, he sat down beside me smiling the biggest smile I had seen in a long time. I leaned against his side and his arm immediately went around my shoulders. I felt so safe, warm, and…happy. I realized that the hole Edward had left wasn't bothering me anymore. It felt as if it was…healing. This felt nice…I could see myself really belonging here…with them…with…him. I glanced up at Jakes face and saw his eyes were fixed on the fire with a happy look.

He looked at me and smiled that beautiful smile of his. Suddenly my face felt like it was getting a little too warm and I was about to suggest we go for a walk when Jared began laughing.

"Jake, man, you're making her blush!"

I looked at him in shock. How could he tell…oh…wait…wolves. Getting away with anything was going to be hard now. I felt Jake shaking a bit and remembered what Sam said happened if they got upset and looked at Jake. I was about to tell him that it was okay when I realized he was laughing.

"Jared shut up!"

"Make me!"

"That's it! I'm gonna wipe that grin off your face!"

They were standing now, eyes locked on each other's and their fists clenched. I could hear the growls between the two of them. I wondered what everyone else's face looked like but I couldn't look away from the two wolves about to duke it out. I stood up and put my hands on my hips like I always did when I fussed at dad and mom (when I lived with her that is).

"Alright that's enough! Jared, don't make jokes like that anymore and Jacob…you really need to learn to loosen up. It was just a little fun, that's all. Sit." I said and pointed to the log behind us.

They both just stared at me with slightly wide eyes. I could feel the stares from the rest of the small group but didn't look around. Instead I just narrowed my eyes a bit and Jake and Jared dropped their heads. Jarred plopped back down where he had been sitting and Jacob sat down on the log with a pout. I sat down between his legs and leaned against his left leg while closing my eyes. I loved how the warmth of his body wrapped around me like a fuzzy blanket on a cold December night.

I heard Sam start laughing and glanced at him.

"Bella, you are exactly what we need around here. Emily keeps them in line most of the time but not even she can control them when they get like that. You two will be a force to be feared among the pack."

I looked at her and we shared a knowing look. This would be our mission and we were now sisters within the pack. I smiled and she smiled back. This was going to be new, interesting, and fun. I couldn't wait.

(JPOV)

I don't know when it happened but when I looked down I saw Bella was asleep with her head still against my left leg. I smiled slightly and moved her hair away from her face. She looked so beautiful. I looked up and saw Emily was leaning against Sam and was drifting off slowly. Sam nodded his head and stood up, he picked Emily up and she snuggled against his chest.

"Sam…I can't and won't be away from her…not since she knows now. I will not be denied my best friend."

I knew it was dangerous to challenge the alpha, but I needed and wanted Bella. He looked at me and I thought for sure he was about to punish me. Instead he just nodded and looked at Bella.

"I know Jacob. Now that she knows what we are I can't keep her away from you…and now that she and Emily have formed a secret bond I can't keep them away from each other. You will be allowed to stay with her as long as you do not pose a threat to her."

I nodded and he left, taking Emily home and to bed. I picked Bella up carefully and walked back to my place as Paul put the fire out and Jared went home. I laid Bella down on my bed and went to call Charlie. I told him that Bella had fallen asleep at the bonfire and that I was going to bring her home in the morning. He agreed that that would be for the best and we hung up. I went to my room and laid down on my side. I pulled her close to me and just held her like that. I closed my eyes as I laid my head against hers. I let her comforting scent lull me into a deep and peaceful sleep.

My Bella, my angel…safe in my arms. This was what I wanted always. I realized now that no matter what I would fight for her. I wanted her to choose me and I would do anything to make her see how much I loved her. Even if that meant giving her up to his cold, dead hands. If that happened then I'd run. I didn't know where…just…give in to the animal inside and just run. I fell asleep with a new goal in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(B.P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning and found myself sleeping on Jacobs's bed. I sat up and smiled to myself as I looked around his room. It felt so natural being here, like I didn't have to force myself to be who they wanted me to be, I could be myself and they accepted that…accepted me…like I had always been a part of the family. It felt so weird when I thought about it, I never had to pretend around them…but with Edward…it was nothing but pretending.

I felt my eyes widen as I realized the truth behind my words. Every day I was with Edward I had to pretend to be someone I wasn't. I had to pretend I loved being around him, I had to pretend I understood their jokes and their pasts. In the beginning I had loved him but now, as I sat thinking about my relationship with him, I realized that somewhere along the journey I had stopped loving him but had stayed with him because I was too blind to see it. Jasper must have known that because he had always watched me carefully. He might have even influenced my emotions to keep me with Edward.

I sighed. I had fallen out of love with Edward but Jasper had used his ability to keep me around. I was starting to see why I loved Jacob so much. I could understand his jokes, laugh easily with him without it being forced, when I hugged him it wasn't because I felt like I had to, I hugged him because I honestly wanted to feel his arms around me. I wanted to be held against that strong yet smooth chest of his. I blushed as I realized the truth in my own words again. Somewhere during the time I was with Edward I had fallen out of love with him and in love with Jacob.

I was in love with Jacob.

I was shocked that I had been so blind but, as I replayed those six words over and over in my head, I smiled and began to blush even deeper. When had this happened? Just then a smell broke through my thoughts and I smiled. Fried eggs over bacon, scrambled eggs with small chunks of ham mixed in, and sausage…someone was making my favorite breakfast.

I climbed out of bed and walked down to the kitchen slowly. I peaked in and saw a sight that made my heart beat faster and my jaw drop. Jacob was standing at the stove, he was wearing cut-off shorts that hung low on his waist, his back, arms, and chest were glistening with a light sweat as if he'd just been working out, his face was filled with such focus as he cooked, his eyes sparkled with an emotion that I didn't recognize from this angle. I couldn't believe it. My own private sun had turned into a Greek god over night and was cooking me breakfast…my favorite breakfast. He was too amazing to be real.

(JPOV)

I heard her heart beat change when she woke up and smiled. I went in and started breakfast as I heard her sit up in the bed. I knew she'd be down in a few minutes. I couldn't believe the girl of my dreams was in my bed. I would have taken her last night if it wasn't for the fact that I was raised to respect women. I had taken a jog this morning, jogged to her house where Charlie was getting ready for work.

I had spent a few minutes talking to him and letting him know that Bella was safe and that we hadn't done anything at all last night other than attend a bon fire and have burgers and hot dogs. He seemed pleasantly surprised by this and asked if she'd had a nightmare at all, the surprise in his eyes grew when I told him that she had slept peacefully all night.

She had been having nightmares after that leech left her? That proved that he had hurt her more than I initially thought. That fact had angered me so much that I almost phased right there in front of her father, how awkward would that have been? Charlie had waited patiently as I got myself under control again, that was weird. Did he know the truth? Of course not…I'd have to ask dad about that. I had been about to leave when I remembered the reason I had jogged to his house in the first place. I had asked him for permission to date his daughter and he had granted me the permission without having to think about it.

I smiled to myself before I heard her start down the stairs. I quickly masked the smile as she entered the kitchen. I heard her heart when it sped up and I could smell the desire forming between her legs. I'd have to do this more often, that was such a delicious smell. It was so delicious that I almost lost my cool and took her right then.

(BPOV)

I walked over when he didn't turn to look at me and smiled. I placed my hand on his arm and met his black eyes with my brown ones and chuckled at the mischievous smile that appeared on his lips. I loved this about Jake; he could make me feel like a kid again. It was nice, feeling like I belonged.

"Smells good."

His smile grew and he shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to cooking.

"I know, dad taught me when I was little."

I smiled as I began setting the table and got the drinks.

"Will your dad be joining us? Or will we be alone this morning?"

"It's just us. I told the guys if they came over then I'd neuter them all with a rusty spoon."

I laughed at that and slapped his shoulder as I got the plates.

"Bad Jakey!"

(JPOV)

Jakey? She hasn't called me that in years. I smiled and felt my heart beat quicken when she laughed. I loved that laugh; it was so light and carefree, like nothing could ever get her down.

God how I loved that girl, I just wished there was a way I could show her exactly how much I loved her. If only the ancestors would let me imprint on her, I needed her in my life so much. I couldn't live without her.

I finished the breakfast and set it on the table before dishing it out between the two of us and putting the left overs back on the stove in case we were still hungry after. We talked as we ate, just random things, like what we were going to do today or what needed to be done today or things like that. I would make today all about her to show her how much I loved her. I'd do everything a boyfriend would, a good boyfriend, not a shitty one like Edward; I'd pull out all the stops. Picnics, carnivals, prizes, dinner and a movie, all of it. I'd show her how much I loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Bella laughed as she clung to Jacobs arm. They had just been riding one of those spinning rides, like the dizzy tea cup ride at that Disney Park down in Florida. Jacob had been spinning the wheel in the middle to make it spin faster but Bella hadn't minded one bit. When the ride was over Jacob got out first, the wolf gene making it impossible for the dizziness to affect him for more than a few minutes. Bella went to step out of the ride and ended up falling from the dizziness and Jacob had caught her. They laughed and she had wrapped her arms tight around his to keep herself steady as they walked.

They were walking towards a food vendor and laughing, people were staring but they didn't care. They were best friends so what should it matter what people thought? Bella was glad that she had come with Jacob on this little trip, she had been needing a vacation from all the drama for a long time and he had provided a day long escape. He had called her the night before and asked her to join him on an outing, she had asked if it was a date, not to remind him of anything but to see if that's how he really felt about her, however he had taken it the wrong way and reassured her that they would just be spending the day together and having fun as friends.

Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her to a table.

"You sit here and let the dizziness wear off, I'll go order. Burger, fries, and large coke right?"

She nodded and he left to go wait in the line. She smiled at how he always remembered the little things about her favorite things. He had surprised her by bringing her to the amusement park they used to visit with their fathers when they were younger; it had always been her favorite park. When they got here he had, again, surprised her by taking her on all of her favorite rides before they began riding his favorites. Now, he had surprised her for the third time by remembering what she liked to eat. She realized then that she hadn't told him what she wanted on her burger. Before she could get up, however, he was there and placing the tray in front of her.

He sat down beside her and began eating his lunch. She checked the burger and was again surprised by just how well Jake new her. The burger was exactly the way she liked it, tomatoes, cheese, lettuce, pickles and mayo only with a little dab of ketchup right in the center. She smiled and began eating, Jacob watched her with satisfaction, he was happy that he hadn't messed up yet and he was praying that he wouldn't mess this up at all.

They talked as they ate, random things like what ride to go on next, where to go once they leave here, should they go see a movie or not, just little things. When they were done Jacob threw the trash away and when he came back he noticed Bella was holding her drink in both hands and staring down at the table. This worried him, had he done something to upset her without realizing it?

He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Bells? What's wrong?"

She took a slight breath and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Jake…I'm having a lot of fun today and I hate to ruin it…but I want to ask you something…"

"Okay, shoot."

Bella paused. How would he take this? She honestly didn't want to upset him.

"Jake…I want to leave town for a few days…I need to visit my mom and ask for her advice on what I should do."

Bella looked at him to gauge his reaction. His face was blank. He knew she was talking about advice on Edward and what she should do about it. He sighed softly and looked down, was he not helping her at all? As if reading his mind she placed a hand gently on his arm, causing him to look at her.

"Jake, you've been an amazing friend and I'm thankful for that. I just…I've got a lot of mixed feelings right now and I really need a mother's advice. I'd ask Charlie but we both know he's useless on this matter and Sue and Emily would only offer advice that would make the wolves happy…I need someone's advice that isn't influenced by the myths or by one over the other…"

He smiled a bit, he understood that. Em and Sue would say things that would secretly benefit the pack and Charlie was definitely not an expert on relationships. He could see why she wanted to go and see her mom now and he'd let her. He'd wait patiently for her to come back and take her out again, probably to another bonfire or maybe even cliff diving. He nodded and she smiled.

"Thank you"

They got up and spent the rest of the time riding rides in the park before leaving to go to dinner. He took her to her favorite restaurant then out to see the new action film that had just come out. He secretly asked Angela what Bella had been wanting to see and when she told him that Bella wanted to see the new movie that just came out he was surprised because he also wanted to see that movie. Now they were both seeing it together. He couldn't help but feel as though this night couldn't get any more perfect.

During one scene that was especially gruesome he had glanced over and saw Bella was shaking and her knees were up to her chest. He smiled a bit and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Instead of jumping or looking at him like he had lost his mind she simply lowered her legs and curled up against him as best as she could. After that, every scene that scared her she would simply turn her head and hide her face in his shoulder, he didn't mind. To him, this felt like the first step on the road to them becoming more than just friends. What he didn't know was that she felt the exact same way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Bella began packing the next morning, she had already placed a call to her mom and Renee had promised to be waiting at the terminal. Bella took her bags out to the truck and came back in to grab a few drinks and the tickets. She remembered she had two tickets and began wondering about who she'd take with her. She decided that Leah might need a break from the boys and called her.

"Hi Sue, is Leah there?"

"Hold on a minute."

Bella walked around her room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, as she listened to the sounds on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leah, its Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a flight to Phoenix."

The line went silent for a few moments before Leah spoke again. The annoyance and anger that had been in her tone previously whenever she talked to Bella was gone now and she sounded almost thankful.

"That's a fantastic idea! I'll pack right now and be at your house in five minutes!"

The line went dead and Bella couldn't help but chuckle. She sent a text to Jacob so he'd know and decided to pack her computer and a blanket. She looked up when she heard a creak on the floorboards outside her room and saw Leah standing there. They walked out to Bella's truck and got in, Bella had already called her dad to let him know and they were now headed out of town towards the airport.

As they left the city limits Leah visibly relaxed and sighed softly.

"You alright?"

"Yea, you have no idea how bad I needed this. Maybe having another girl around will be a good thing."

They glanced at each other and began laughing. Bella was glad to have another girl close to her age to spend time with when Jake was busy.

The boarded the plane without a problem and within a few minutes they were flying towards Phoenix. They spent a few minutes talking and laughing about the guys then began going through magazines that Leah had brought and circling items that they wanted. After that they put on the headphones and began watching the movie that was playing.

Leah looked over as she felt something hit her shoulder and noticed that Bella was fast asleep. She smiled slightly and went back to the movie.

Bella slept the rest of the flight and woke up when Leah woke her up. The plane had just landed and the passengers were getting off. They grabbed their carry-on luggage and exited the plane. Bella went to find her mom as Leah grabbed the rest of their bags. Once the three of them were together Bella made introductions and they all left to grab a bite of lunch.

After lunch they went back to Renee's house to unpack then headed to the beach. Leah went to surf as Bella and her mom lay on the beach under umbrellas and talked.

"So Bella, I know you're here for something more than quality time, what's going on?"

Bella smiled to herself, her mom was clueless at times but at others she was quite intuitive.

"I need advice."

"Okay."

"You know I was with Edward right?"

Renee nodded and Bella continued.

"Well, he left me about two months ago…I woke up from nightmares every night. I've recently been spending a lot of time with my friend Jacob Black. Since I've been spending time with him the nightmares have stayed away and I'm happy again."

"Go on."

"I think…I think I might love him…but I'm not sure how he feels about me. I also noticed how much freer I fell when I'm with Jacob and his friends. It's like I can be myself around them and I don't have to pretend I understand anything and with Edward that's all I did was pretend. I realize now that I had fallen out of love with Edward sometime during the relationship…"

"What advice do you need bells?"

"I need to know what to do. Do I admit what I'm feeling to Jacob or wait for him to make the first move? I feel like I'm in love with him but I don't know how he feels about me."

"I see. Bella, love is a tricky subject. What feels like love now could turn into nothing more than just lust tomorrow. I remember when I was in love with your father. I was the first one to confess and your father turned me down. But then months later he asked me to go out with him. I can't tell you what is right for you sweetheart, you have to look inside yourself for that answer."

Bella looked at her mom then back at the ocean. She was considering that answer when she felt someone grabbing her hand. She looked up and saw Leah laughing.

"Come on bells! Let's go play!"

Bella laughed and went with Leah and Renee to play in the surf. They spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, splashing, swimming, and building sand castles. Once they were done they headed to dinner before heading back to Renee's for a movie night. They watched every movie Renee had and ate bowls and bowls of popcorn.

Bella was glad she had come to visit her mom; this was exactly what she had needed for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Jacob smiled as he swam around with Quil and Embry. The girls had been gone for about three days now and would be coming home tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see Bella again, he had already asked her dad if she could stay the night again and he had agreed since he'd be over too for game night.

Quil noticed the look on Jakes face and laughed.

"Dude, if you think much harder your head will explode."

Jacob laughed and shoved his friend under the water before taking off towards shore. He grabbed his towel and began drying off.

"Hey Sam, think it'd be cool if we had a beach party tomorrow night?"

Sam looked at Jacob for a few minutes as he thought it over. Finally he nodded.

"I don't see any problem with it. We'll still have to alternate patrol through the night just to make sure."

Jacob nodded and smiled at Emily as she tossed a coke to him. He caught it easily and she snuggled back to Sam's side. That was one thing Jacob wanted more than anything, a girl to call his own. He turned and went to sit on a log with Jared. They began talking about class work and which sport they wanted to go out for this year.

Bella and Leah were wrestling around in the living room and laughing. Leah had pinned Bella three times so far and they had only broken one lamp which Renee said was no problem. Bella had been missing spending time with Jake and had been pouting so Leah had pounced on her and they had begun tickle fights which led to wrestling.

Right now Bella was sitting on Leah's stomach and tickling her. Leah laughed and flipped them before tickling Bella again. Renee stepped outside to answer a call and the girls continued to wrestle. Bella flipped them over again and went to tickle Leah again before Leah flipped up and caused Bella to fall backwards. Before Leah could grab her, or even realize what was happening, Bella fell through the glass coffee table.

Leah froze for a moment before springing into action and pulled her up and rushed her to the car. Renee was in the passenger seat just a second later and they were speeding off to the hospital.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Leah it's okay, I'm fine"

"Jakes going to kill me! I can't…I…I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so careless!"

"Leah, stop! I'm fine! If I have to have stitches then so be it! I'm alive! Yea jakes going to be pissed that I'm hurt but I'm alive!"

Leah shut up and parked when they were at the hospital. She got out and picked Bella up. They ran into the hospital and went to the first doctor they found. He took her back and began pulling shards of glass from her arm before he doctored it and stitched it up. The doctor then wrapped gauze around it and gave her some pain medicine.

The three of them left the hospital and decided to go and relax on the beach. Leah was still pouting about hurting Bella so Bella decided to call Jake.

Jake was making dinner with Jared and Embry when his arm began to hurt. He looked at it to see if he had cut it or something but he couldn't see anything. He began rubbing it and Embry noticed.

"Jake, are you alright?"

"I don't know…my arm just started hurting."

"Maybe you should talk to Sam."

"I will if it keeps up."

They finished dinner and set the table for the hungry pack. Jared whistled and the rest came running in and began piling their plates up with food. They had started eating when Jakes phone went off. He went to the counter and answered it.

"Hello?"

'_Jake, it's Bella.'_

"Hey Bells, what's up? How's the trip going?"

'_It's going good, I'm having a lot of fun and so is Leah…but now she's upset…'_

"About what?"

'_Jake…we were both bored and…I was kind of moping around…so she pounced and we began tickle fights…things were going well but then she flipped me a bit too hard and I went through the glass coffee table…I got about ten stitches in my left arm…it was an accident…'_

Jake paused. His left arm had started to hurt. Was this just a coincidence or was there something more? Wait…Leah had moved too fast and Bella had gone through a glass table. He began shaking and gritting his teeth. Sam noticed this and began to stand up.

'_Jake….please don't get upset…I'm fine, really.'_

"Bella, please tell me you're coming home soon. I know Leah means well but I'd rather have you here where I can keep an eye on you…"

Bella giggled softly and Jacob found himself calming down at the sound and a small smile formed on his lips.

'_We're on the first flight home; we'll be there before lunch.'_

They said goodbye and hung up. Jake sat back down and went back to eating and talking with the others. Sam had watched the whole thing, something was different but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew how imprints acted but Jake hadn't imprinted…they would've seen it in his thoughts while he was phased but there was no sign. He'd have to talk to the elders about this sometime tomorrow. Until then he'd let the others just have fun and relax.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by Emily placing her hand lightly on his thigh. He glanced at her with his eyebrow raised and she just smiled and went back to eating. Apparently she was thinking the same thing for him. There was no doubt that tomorrow morning she would be one sore but happy woman.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

The moment Bella stepped into the terminal she was grabbed into a tight hug. She almost screamed but then she realized that it was Jake who was hugging her so tightly. She giggled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Jake but I seriously need to breathe"

Jacob chuckled as he let her go and looked at her. He took her bags and greeted Leah as she came up. The three of them headed out to Jacobs truck and piled the bags in the back. Leah made Bella sit in the middle and the three of them headed back to the rez.

"I really should go and say hi to dad."

"Don't worry, he knows you'll be with me tonight and he's coming over to watch the game with Billy since a bad storm is supposed to be moving in tonight and he doesn't want dad getting stuck in the mud."

Bella smiled at that and, without thinking about it, she leaned against Jacobs shoulder. He smiled and continued to drive. Leah, just like Sam, noticed the change in Jake when he was around Bella. The three of them spent the drive talking, laughing, and singing along with the radio. The rest of the pack was waiting for them when they pulled up and as soon as Leah helped Bella out of the truck the poor girl was pounced on by Quil, Embry, and Seth.

She laughed with Leah and Jake, who were getting the bags out of the car. Jake took Bella's bags in and to his room since they didn't have a guest room and Leah took hers to her house. Bella smiled and went to hang out with the guys on the beach. She contented herself with sitting on a rock and watching them play flag football, it was rather interesting to see Sam get tackled by Seth who, in turn, avoided a tackle by Paul.

She soon found herself being lifted up and tossed into the water. She squealed as her body came into contact with the icy ocean and turned to glare at the one who threw her in only to be met by Jacobs's mischievous eyes. He took his shirt off and dove in the water. She was about to make a swim to shore when she felt him grab her leg and pull her under. She glared at him but he just pulled her closer and laid his forehead against her shoulder.

She was confused by what he was doing but realized that it was making her heart beat faster. She watched as he lowered his head and his ear stopped right over her heart. He moved her hand to his and she realized that his heart was beating just as fast as hers was.

He lifted his head to her shoulder again but instead of leaving it there he turned it and placed his lips against her neck lightly as he pulled her a bit closer. She felt her heart beating faster and was about to push him away when she realized she was running out of air. She tapped his shoulder and, when he looked at her, she pointed to the surface. He got the message and swam up with her, both of them taking deep breaths once they broke the surface.

Jake put Bella on his back and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and swam to the shore; she got off and pulled her hair over her shoulder to wring it out while playfully glaring at Jacob.

"Now what am I going to wear? The rest of my clothes need to be washed."

Jacob's eyes gleamed with something that resembled mischievousness and lust. She gulped before she ran to Jared.

"Save me!"

He laughed and scooped her up. He raced her to Jacobs's room and Jacob chased after them.

"Give her back!"

"Never!"

Bella laughed as they exchanged growls, both playful. Jared put her down and shut the door.

"I won't look; Jacob always keeps a clean towel under his mattress. Dry off and jack some of his clothes."

Bella laughed and grabbed the towel, Jared turned around and Bella began drying off and taking her wet clothes off. Without her noticing Jared slipped out of the room and down to eat with Jacob and the rest. Bella pulled on one of Jacobs grey tee-shirts and a tied the towel around her waist; she knew his shorts would all be too big for her so she decided to keep the towel around her.

She grabbed her wet clothes and went down to the laundry room. She put all of her clothes in the washer and started them before she went to sit on the couch and watch TV with Leah until Billy and Charlie came in. Jacob got done and washed his plate and cup before he went to join the girls. He smiled at the sight of Bella wearing his shirt and wanted nothing more than to see her wearing his clothes more often.

Leah went to get Bella some food and Jacob sat down beside her. She smiled and leaned against him for warmth; he chuckled and pulled her closer, almost in his lap. She giggled and he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over her.

Leah returned and Bella took the plate and drink from her. Leah sat down in the arm chair and they all turned to watch the movie that was on. Bella ate as she watched the movie, when she was done she snuggled against Jacob's side more and he tightened his hold on her. She felt like she could stay forever in his warm embrace, he kissed the top of her head gently as the same thought ran through his mind. Sam watched them from the table and smiled a bit. He had talked with the elders and the ancestors, by using a forbidden ritual with the elder's permission, and had been told the truth. He would keep quiet for now but explain to the others when the time was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

The wolves had a training session that morning so Bella was free to do what she wanted. She decided to take a hike with Angela to the clearing and have a picnic. She packed half of the food and got dressed, Angela was fixing the other half, that way both girls could have something they wanted. Bella cleaned the house and finished the laundry before calling her dad. She told him of her plan to spend the day with Angela and he agreed that she needed some girl time.

Bella locked up and drove to Angela's. They chatted happily and about what everyone was doing now as they drove to the edge of the woods off of Highway One-Ten that Edward had taken Bella too twice before, once when she first learned what he was and again during the baseball game. Angela got out with Bella and took the basket. She smiled and led Angela up through the woods. She looked worried when she realized they weren't taking the trail but Bella assured her that they wouldn't get lost. They got to the clearing and walked to the center of it.

Bella spread the blanket out and they sat down on it. Angela set the basket beside them and they took out the bottles of water they had put in there. They leaned back as they sipped the water and began naming the shapes they saw in the clouds. Bella said one looked like a bunny in a tutu fighting a bear and Angela laughed. A little while later they began eating the food they had brought and watching the butterflies flutter around them.

It was a nice day out and, for once, it wasn't raining. It was nice to hang out with Angela, they could just talk without her judging Bella or thinking that she was a freak or something. Angela's natural calm and relaxed nature really helped Bella feel better and at peace. They were finishing up their lunch and putting the trash and stuff in the basket when a voice spoke from not far away, catching both of them off-guard.

"Isabella"

They both froze and turned to see Laurent standing there. Angela felt nervous and began shaking as she saw the red eyes. Bella silently cursed and moved closer to Angela as if to shield her.

"Hello Laurent…what are you doing here?"

She was proud that her voice sounded so strong when she was fearing for her life inside. She watched as he took a few steps closer.

"I wanted to pay the Cullens a visit but they're not here…I'm surprised they left you behind."

"Edward and I broke up but I still stay in contact with the others…I'll tell them you were looking for them."

"Victoria's gone Bella, but I couldn't leave. Your blood is…its soo intoxicating. I couldn't leave without a taste."

Bella took a step back and nudged Angela towards the trees. Angela got the message and ran back towards the truck after grabbing the basket and blanket.

"Oh Isabella, I had no intentions of harming your friend, it is, after all, you that I want."

Bella was about to turn but Laurent was there in a flash, his hands on both sides of her face. She felt her heart beating faster in fear. She watched in horror as he forced her head to the side and began to lean forward. Thinking this was the end she allowed one final thought to pass through her mind.

'_Jacob…I'm sorry I could never tell you…I love you…'_

Angela made it to the truck and threw the basket and blanket into the back seat. She was about to get in when a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around, thinking that the red-eyed man had followed them but stopped when she saw it was Jacob and the other boys from the rez.

"Where's Bella?"

Jacob asked her in a firm, yet worried, tone. She felt as though she couldn't breathe from how fast her heart was beating in her chest from where she had run so fast. She managed to get it calm enough to speak only a few words.

"Bella…clearing…picnic…man…red-eyes…wants blood…"

Jacob spun to face Sam and Sam nodded. Jacob took off towards the woods with Paul and Jared flanking him. Sam turned to Angela and nodded to her.

"Thank you Angela, that was a very big help. Quil, Embry, why don't you two go with her and make sure she gets something to eat and gets home safely, we'll take Bella back to Jakes so you two can just meet up with us there."

They nodded and Quil got in the driver's seat as Embry helped Angela into the middle of the front seat and got in the passenger seat. Quil sped off and Sam went into the woods to phase. He caught the images flooding Jakes mind. He was standing in the edge of the trees with the rest; all of them were watching the scene in front of them.

_Laurent walked towards Bella, who was absolutely frozen with fear. The wolves could hear her heart beating fast in her chest. Bella was about to turn but Laurent was there in a flash, his hands on both sides of her face. They heard her heart beating faster in fear. They watched in horror as he forced her head to the side and began to lean forward_

"_Oh Isabella, I had no intentions of harming your friend, it is, after all, you that I want." _

_His lips touched her neck and his hands moved to her hips._

Jacob growled and looked at Sam. Sam nodded and they all began walking into the field.

Bella felt Laurent stop and opened her eyes. She saw that he was now a few steps away from her.

"It can't be"

He said in a soft tone. Bella turned to see what had stopped him and froze as a huge black wolf walked out of the woods. Others began to appear behind it in a v-formation. When the black wolf was even with her it growled. Bella turned to look at Laurent again, she watched him turn and run away as fast as he could. The black wolf and the few that were behind it took off after him. The russet one stopped in front of her and looked at her. She felt her heart beat faster but not from fear. She watched as the wolf stepped closer to her and nuzzled its head against her shoulder. She smiled a bit as she ran her fingers through its hair. It lifted its head again and looked her in the eyes.

She felt something shift inside of her but she didn't know what. She watched as the wolf turned its head to the direction the others had fled and race off. The fear she had felt moments before crept back in and she ran down towards where her truck had been. It was gone and she knew Angela must have taken it to escape the situation.

Bella was about to start walking down the highway when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Sam standing there.

"Sam…thank goodness…you scared me."

He chuckled softly and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry Bells; we took care of the leech. I had Quil and Embry take Angela home in your truck so that they could make sure she ate. You're coming with us to Jake's and you'll be riding the wolf way."

She looked at him and leaned her head a bit.

"Riding the wolf way?"

He laughed as the russet wolf from before walked up beside her.

"I forgot you haven't seen our colors yet. You'll be riding to the rez on Jakes back; the rest of us will be running close by."

She nodded slightly and he picked her up and placed her on Jakes back. She gripped his fur a bit tight and he let out a bark that sounded like a chuckle. Bella watched as Sam walked into the woods, listened as she heard something that sounded like skin being ripped apart, and watched as the black wolf emerged with the rest of the wolves on either side of him.

Jacob raced off and towards the rez. Bella was surprised to find that it was exactly like riding on Edwards back but she felt much safer and smiled. She watched the trees zip past in blurs of color before she lay down against him and buried her face in his fur.

Jacob smiled to himself as he felt her lay down against him as he ran. He could feel how safe she felt and that made him feel good. When Sam told him she'd be riding on his back he was afraid she'd be scared of running into a tree or something. He was glad that she felt safe, even while he was questioning how he could feel what she was feeling.

Sam and the others stayed quiet as they listened to his inner turmoil. The others were questioning the same thing but Sam just stayed silent, a smile tugging at his lips, as he listened to their playful banter and silent questions.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Bella got off Jakes back when he stopped outside the rez, Jared and Paul phased back and pulled their shorts on. Bella walked with them to Jakes house as the others phased back and got dressed. Once she was inside the house Jared put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to the kitchen table.

Jacob, Sam, and the rest walked in at that time.

"Sit."

Jared ordered her as he pointed to the chair that Paul had pulled out. Bella sat down and looked at him for a few seconds.

"What?" he asked.

"Woof." She replied

Paul snickered and Jared glared in a playful way.

"Not funny."

"Woof woof."

By this time the whole pack was laughing and Jared gave up, shaking his head. He turned and started cooking and the rest sat down around the table.

"You have to admit it Jare, that was pretty funny." Seth said as he leaned back in his chair

"Yea Yea…" Jared replied.

They all laughed and Bella rubbed her head a bit. Jacob, who was currently sitting on the opposite side of the table beside Sam, looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay Bells?" he asked.

"Yea…it's just…all the fear and adrenaline is wearing off and I'm feeling kind of exhausted now…I think I'll go to bed early, after I eat that is."

Sam nodded before Jacob could say anything.

"I think that's best Bella, after your experience I'm sure you need a good night's sleep."

She smiled thankfully at him and began eating with the rest of them when Jared was done. After she finished Paul collected all of the dishes and began washing them while Bella went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she dressed in a nightgown and crawled into Jacob's bed. She inhaled the scent on his pillow, which reminded her of cinnamon mixed with the scent of the great outdoors. It was sweet and strong and it calmed her down and made her feel safe.

Jacob went to the living room with the others and they watched movies and played a few Xbox games. Paul won three rounds of Call of Duty against Jared, Quil, and Embry but lost two against Sam. Jacob laughed and leaned back as he watched his pack mates.

Around midnight Billy and Charlie came in from going to the diner and watching sports movies at Charlie's. Jacob said goodnight to his brothers. He shook hands with Charlie and wished him a good night then he kissed his dads head and wished him pleasant dreams. He walked to his room and changed into his pj pants. He smiled when he saw Bella curled up under the blankets, her back against the wall, and her face buried in his pillow. He walked over and lifted the blankets just enough to slide in without waking her up.

She stirred for a minute before her eyes fluttered open sleepily. She smiled sleepily at him and he smiled back.

"Hey"

He lay down beside her on his back and smiled as he folded one arm under his head.

"Hey…I didn't mean to wake you…go back to sleep Bells."

She nodded and moved the pillow so it was under his head. He watched her curiously but she just yawned softly and laid her head down on his chest as she snuggled to his side. He was in shock because this was the first time she had ever done that. The shock wore off after a second and he wrapped his free arm around her waist tight, holding her against him. He used his other hand to pull the blankets up over them and then folded it back under his head.

Within moments they were both asleep. He dreamed of what his life could be like with her. He dreamed he was running around the yard with twin two-year-old boys, they were playing tag and laughing. He dreamed he had caught them both and pinned them down to tickle them and their peals of laughter filled the air. He dreamed he looked over when another laugh filled his ears and he saw Bella standing on the porch of his house, an infant in her arms and her four months pregnant with another child. He dreamed he let this two sons go play as he walked over and rubbed her belly lightly, causing her to smile at him. He dreamed her hair was down to her waist and her skin, somehow, was the same color as his. He dreamed that a wedding ring was on both of their hands.

Bella was having a different dream, more of a nightmare. She dreamed she was walking around the city when a dark laugh filled the air around her. She dreamed she was terrified and began running. She dreamed she ran for miles before entering the forest, which now seemed to stretch into eternity. She dreamed she kept tripping over fallen limbs, logs, and roots. She dreamed her hands and legs were badly bleeding from the numerous cuts and scrapes that were in both places. She dreamed she was screaming for help. She dreamed that she saw a clearing up ahead and raced towards it as the laughter drew closer and closer. She dreamed that she reached the clearing but froze when she saw the Volturi. She dreamed she turned around to leave but saw Edward and Rosalie standing there, both of them in black cloaks and with red eyes. She dreamed that she realized Edward had been the one laughing behind her. She dreamed that she looked for an escape but saw the wolves come up. She dreamed she screamed at them to stay away but they attacked anyway. She dreamed that the Volturi guards killed most of the wolves. She dreamed that Edward jumped on Jacobs back and wrapped his arms around the wolfs neck. She dreamed that she screamed at him to spare Jacob and that he just looked at her with an evil grin. She dreamed that, while looking at her, Edward snapped Jacobs's neck.

Bella bolted upright in the bed, her breath coming in heavy pants as sweat dripped down her face and neck, causing her hair to stick to her face and neck. Jacob woke up when she bolted upright and looked at her as he placed a hand on her back.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped at his voice before looking at him. She stared as if she was trying to decide something before she threw her arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms tight around her slender waist and held her tight to him as she began to sob into his chest. She sobbed for a long time until her sobs became soft cries which, in turn, changed into hiccups. When she was calmed down he asked her.

"Bella…what happened?"

She took a shaky breath and began to tell him the dream she had. He growled and pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"Bella, baby, I'm not going to let anything like that happen ever. I will never let that bastard get his hands on me, I promise. I will always be by your side. I promise baby…let's go get some water."

Bella nodded and got up with him. He wrapped his arm around her to hold her closer to his side, knowing she'd feel safer like that. The walked to the kitchen and he sat her down at the table as he fixed them some drinks. He sat down with her and they began drinking the water.

"I think you'd feel better if you talked to the alpha about the dream…it might give you some peace of mind."

Bella nodded and Jake went to get a jacket from his room as she finished her drink. Once both glasses were in the sink Jacob wrapped the jacket around her and picked her up bridal style. He walked to Sam's and knocked softly on the door as he held Bella in his free arm. Sam opened the door looking rather annoyed but when he saw who it was he straightened up and let them in.

"Sorry if we disturbed 'Emily Time' but Bella had a nightmare…I thought it'd give her peace of mind if she talked to you about it, since you're the alpha and all."

Sam nodded and sat down beside Bella on the couch as Emily came in, wearing her robe, and sat on Bella's other side. Bella told them about the dream she had and Emily immediately hugged her tight. When Bella got to the part about Jacob being killed her hands had started to shake and she had begun to tear up, that's when Emily hugged her tight and Sam began rubbing her arm.

They all knew it was just a dream but it had scared her so bad. Emily and Sam looked at each other, both silently agreeing that it'd be best if she spent the rest of the night here with them and Jacob. With that mindset, Emily fixed up the spare bedroom they kept for guests and sent Jacob and Bella to bed. The four of them fell asleep moments later, Emily on Sam's chest and Bella on Jakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Jacob and Sam had left before the girls woke up. They had taken the morning patrol and were currently running the trails. Sam was taking the trail closer to the mountains and the territory that the Cullens had previously owned and Jacob was taking the trail closer to the rez and the city.

Sam had caught glimpses of Jacob's dream and chuckled. Jacob glared at him using his mind and that only made Sam laugh harder. Jacob gave in and began laughing with his alpha before sighing and stopping to get a drink. Sam caught the sudden change of mood and stopped to get a drink as well.

"What's on your mind Jake?"

"Nothing…I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"My rightful place…"

Sam looked at Jake as they neared the houses. They had been running patrol most of the morning since about 4:30am and it was Jared and Paul's turns to take over. Sam thought about it and nodded.

"We'll talk about it in the clearing. Alone."

Jacob nodded and they phased out as Paul and Jared phased in. They quickly dressed and walked towards the house. Emily was cooking some breakfast for her, Bella, Jake and Sam when the two guys walked in. Bella was lying down on the couch with a pillow over her eyes, one arm was over the pillow, and the other arm was across her stomach.

Sam walked over and kissed Emily on the cheek as he placed his hands on her waist. She giggled and kissed him lightly.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

He asked her as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled again and shook her head.

"Nothing, she's just not a morning person."

The three of them laughed and Bella groaned. Jake chuckled and sat down. He laid her head in his lap and rubbed her arm lightly. She smiled under the pillow and rolled over so her face was buried in his stomach. Sam smiled and sat the table for them.

Bella got up when breakfast was done and went with Jacob to the table. As they sat down and started to eat Jacob was devising a plan. He smiled as he finalized it in his head and went to wash his plate when he was done.

"Hey Bella, I have to meet Sam later this afternoon for some pack business, do you want to go see a movie or something before I go?"

Bella seemed to think about it as she ate. Finally she nodded and he smiled.

"That sounds good; I think they have some kind of adventure movie coming out."

"Actually, I wanted to go see that new comedy that just came out."

Bella nodded and went to finish the dishes once everyone was done. Emily smiled at the help and went to start the laundry. Bella said goodbye to her and left with Jacob to go to his house so they could get ready to go see the movie.

Bella showered, blow-dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and dressed in one of her favorite outfits. It consisted of a dark blue top with long sleeves, dark skin-tight jeans, her favorite black tennis shoes, and a dark blue jacket with black trim on the edges and pockets. She smiled at her reflection and walked down stairs to meet Jacob. As soon as she saw him she began laughing. He was wearing the exact same outfit only with baggy jeans.

Jacob chuckled. He hadn't planned on wearing the same outfit but somehow it made this feel like a real date. He smiled and escorted her out to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in the passenger seat. He shut the door and got in the driver's side. As he drove to the theatre they talked about random things such as how nice the weather was, what they were going to snack on since they just had breakfast, what they would do after the movie, and other things like that. When they arrived Jacob parked and got out. He opened her door for her and helped her out.

Jacob walked with her to the ticket counter and asked her to go and pick out their drinks while he got the tickets. She nodded and walked inside to get the drinks. He bought the tickets and walked with her to the theatre. She started to go to the room with the new comedy's name above it but he grabbed her arm. She looked at him, puzzled.

"You said the new comedy, didn't you?"

"Yea…but not that one…"

He smiled and led her to the room with the new romantic comedy's name above it and she felt her cheeks getting warm again. He chuckled and handed their tickets to the guy. He nodded and let them in. Jacob sat with her in the back of the room and took his drink. He smiled and leaned back to get comfortable as the movie started.

Sometime during the movie he had slid his hand over to hers and wrapped his fingers around hers lightly. He half expected her to pull her hand away but instead she just enclosed his hand with hers and smiled slightly. He smiled and turned his attention back to the movie. When it was over they got up and gathered their drinks up and walked out, still holding hands. The halls were still dimly lit so it was fairly dark. They tossed their drinks in the trash and began heading towards the exit. Bella had been blushing through the whole movie and was sure that he had noticed.

They were just about to the end of the hall when Jacob pulled her to the side. He pulled her into a small space between two sections of wall where a vending machine had previously been. Jacob pushed her back against the wall gently and placed his hands on either side of her head. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he moved one of his hands to her cheek and rubbed it lightly. She felt her face heat up even more and knew that with his super human sight he'd be able to see the blush darken.

"Jake…"

She started, her voice softer than she had meant it to sound. She couldn't even form the sentence she wanted to say, because a soon as she got his name out of her mouth she felt his hand move to her chin and tilt her head up slowly. He lowered his lips and, before she could say anything, kissed her gently. Her mind completely shut down and she felt herself kissing him back. He moved his hand to her hip gently and pressed his body against hers more. She moaned a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he licked her lower lip as if asking permission, she parted her lips just enough and allowed him to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

He pressed tighter against her and deepened the kiss. She was thankful for his arms around her waist because she was sure that her legs would give out at any moment. She moved her hand to tangle it in his hair as she returned his kiss. They continued for a few more moments before the need for air rose within them and they parted. Bella leaned her forehead against his as she took a few breaths, her hand playing with his hair. They both had their eyes closed and somehow Bella's legs had wrapped around Jacobs waist.

After a few minutes he kissed her again but for just a moment before he sat her on her feet gently.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

He said softly, a bit breathless. She giggled softly and looked at him as she rubbed his cheek lightly.

"So have I…there's…something I need to tell you…"

He looked at her as he rubbed her back lightly, still holding her tight to him.

"What is it?"

She smiled and kissed him again. He kissed her back and she whispered against his lips, knowing his wolf hearing would let him hear it.

"I love you."

He pulled her tighter to him and kissed her deeper as his hands slid down her back, playing with the fabric of her shirt. She could feel how hard he was and knew that he would probably come home from the meeting with Sam with a new goal in mind, and she'd be waiting for him.

He pulled back and whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Bella."

She smiled at him and, with one more kiss, they left and headed back to Jakes. Once they parked Jacob got out and helped her out. He walked to the woods with her and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her deep; she kissed him back and rubbed his cheek lightly.

"Hurry home."

He nodded and, with one last gentle peck on the lips, turned and raced off into the woods. She smiled and went inside to clean and await his return.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Bella woke up the next morning alone. She went down to start breakfast and found Billy sitting at the table reading the paper. She smiled and walked over to start cooking.

"Did Jacob come home last night?"

"No, I took him to the temple when him and Sam got done…he'll be home later today Bella, don't worry."

Bella smiled and continued to cook. She ate with Billy until Charlie and Harry came in with fishing gear in hand. She got up and hugged her dad tight, causing him to chuckle and hug her back. She smiled and cleaned up as they left to go fishing. Once she was done with the dishes she went to do the laundry.

She was in the middle of sweeping the floors when Jared came in.

"Hey, why don't you come with us today?"

She looked at him puzzled and he laughed.

"We're going cliff diving, you wanted to try it right?"

She smiled wide and raced to her bags in Jacobs's room. She pulled on a bathing suit and added a shirt over it. She pulled on some flip flops and went back down with him. He laughed and they ran off to the cliff. When they got there Paul greeted them and she smiled. Sam stepped up first and was standing behind Paul without him noticing. In the blink of an eye Sam had shoved Paul off and Bella was laughing. Jared pushed Sam off then jumped while laughing. Bella laughed at that and watched as everyone else dove off.

She cautiously walked to the edge and looked down. Sam smiled up at her and encouraged her to jump.

"Don't worry; I'll catch you, it's fun."

She laughed but shook her head.

"Sorry guys, I'm having a change of mind…I think I'll wait on this."

They all pouted and groaned in a joking way and she giggled as she walked back down the trail. She knew they'd catch her but she really only felt safe with a certain wolf, and right now he was all she wanted.

She walked back to the beach and smiled when Emily walked up with Claire, who she had just recently found out, was Quil's imprint. She smiled and walked over to where Emily was spreading out a blanket as Claire played in the sand. As she got there Claire looked at her and giggled. Bella smiled and sat down to play with the young child so Emily could relax. Emily smiled and, before she could put her sunglasses on, Bella noticed the dark circles forming under her eyes, apparently Emily had not been sleeping that well.

Sam came up to say hi to his niece, well technically Claire was Emily's niece, but Sam was her uncle since Emily was his imprint. Claire hugged his neck tight and squealed as Quil began to tickle her. Bella laughed at the three and went to sit on the log as she watched Quil walk with Claire in the shallow waters and gather sea shells.

Bella watched as Paul and Jared began building a fire and Seth sat up a portable grill. She watched as Seth put charcoal in the grill and lit it then placed patties and hotdogs on it. She smiled and was about to ask Emily what was going on but noticed the young woman had fallen asleep. She smiled and contented herself with watching the wolves set about different tasks.

The sun had begun to set and Bella had just returned to the beach from changing and cooking Charlie, Harry, and Billy some dinner. She walked down and sat on one of the logs that circled the driftwood fire. There were blankets spread out in front of the logs for people to lie on if they didn't feel like sitting on the logs. She waited until everyone had a plate with burgers/hotdogs, chips, and a drink before she got up and went to get her a plate. She was just about to start fixing her burger just the way she liked it when a pair of arms encircled her waist slowly but tightly.

Normally she would have jumped and screamed but for some reason she didn't. Instead she just smiled and leaned back against the hard yet smooth chest behind her. She felt lips begin to kiss her neck lightly and smiled while leaning her head just a bit.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night like I promised…"

She smiled and turned her head just enough to kiss him lightly.

"Don't worry about it, your dad mentioned he had taken you to the temple so I had a feeling something important had happened. You can make it up to me tonight though."

She felt his body shake as he chuckled and kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Oh I plan on it"

She felt her face heat up and he chuckled again as he grabbed a plate and began fixing himself some food. She finished fixing her plate and grabbed a coke as he grabbed a dr. pepper and they walked to the fire. Jared was the first one to notice Jacob had joined them and stopped chewing to let his jaw drop.

"Dude your huge!"

Jacob laughed at this as everyone else, but Sam, let their jaws drop. Since the alpha was supposed to be the biggest wolf of the pack he had undergone a serious growth spurt and had grown nearly two feet and his muscles had nearly tripled in size.

"Damn, so I guess fun time's over."

Embry said with a pout and Jacob chuckled as he sat down on a log. Bella sat down on the blanket between his legs and started eating.

"I have claimed my rightful place as Alpha so, yes, there are going to be more serious changes within the pack. However, I will still allow there to be some fun involved. As the Alpha it's not only my job to make sure everyone in my pack and their imprints are safe, but it's also my job to keep everyone happy."

They all nodded and went back to eating. Bella smiled and leaned against his leg as she ate. Once everyone was full Paul hit "Play" on the portable radio he brought and music blared out of the speakers. Emily giggled as Sam pulled her up to dance and Bella laughed as she curled up against Jacobs's leg. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. He would never again leave her side unless it was important like patrol, a meeting, or, heaven forbid, a vampire attack. A few hours later Sam left with Emily since she was beginning to yawn. Quil had left with Claire after they were done eating so she could go to bed. Sometime during the dancing the rest had wandered off until it was just Paul, Bella, and Jacob left. Paul yawned and stopped the music. He said goodnight to the last two and left for his house with his radio in hand.

Bella yawned softly and Jacob stood up to put the fire out. He picked her up and she snuggled against his chest with a smile. He smiled and walked home with her. When they got home he found a note that explained Billy had gone to stay the night at Charlie's so they could catch some games on Charlie's new flat screen TV. Jacob smiled and locked up the house before taking Bella upstairs and to his bedroom.

He shut the door and smiled at her. She was about to ask what he was doing when he pushed her back to the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her deep and, when she gasped in surprise, he slid his tongue into her mouth and against hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands tangling in his hair.

They continued to kiss until the need for air rose up and they parted just enough to breathe. He began kissing down her neck to her shoulder as he slid his hands to her waist. He kissed back up to her lips and whispered against them.

"I love you Bella"

She smiled and lifted her eyes to meet his as she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Jacob"

He lifted his eyes to hers and, before he could do anything else, his eyes locked on hers. He felt the world stop spinning. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He felt his heart stop beating for a moment and, when it started up again, it was beating in rhythm with hers. He felt the strings of everything that tied him to the planet, his dad, his school, the pack, patrol, and his friends, everything, come untied and reattach themselves to her, to Bella. She was his past, present, and future. She was his reason for living, his everything, his sunshine and his oxygen. He was brought back to his dream only this time he realized that it was not a dream. She was his. He could feel her love for him, he could feel her pain, her pleasure, everything about her was him and everything about him was her.

His wolf raged inside of him, demanding him to claim what was his. And for once, he and his wolf agreed on something. Jacob and Bella spent the rest of the night getting to know each other's bodies. Both of them were sure there would never be a more perfect night.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Bella woke up first the next morning. Her mind was a little hazy and she couldn't remember what had happened. She went to stretch out but realized she felt a little sore. She opened her eyes and saw Jacob's sleeping face. She realized she was lying on his chest, her legs intertwined with his. What made her blush, though, was the fact that neither of them were wearing any clothes. She got up slowly so she didn't wake him up and grabbed some clothes. She walked to the bathroom and slipped into the shower.

As she washed her hair a few memories of the night before came through the haze. She remembered the cliff diving and how she didn't jump, she remembered the bon fire and how Jacob had come up behind her. She remembered the kisses on her neck and him carrying her home after the fire was out. She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and washed her body in her favorite lavender body wash before she got out and dried off.

She dried her hair first and then dried her body off. She dressed and opened the door so the steam could clear out. She grabbed a rag and cleaned the steam off the mirror so she could see her reflection. She picked up her brush and was about to start brushing her hair when she noticed a mark barely visible behind her hair. She put her brush down and moved her hair then lowered the collar of her shirt. She gasped at the bite mark that was there.

As she traced it slowly the haze cleared away and the rest of her memories came through. She remembered Jacob closing his door and laying her down on the bed. She remembered the way he had kissed her deep and rubbed his hard self against her causing her to moan. She remembered the way he had stripped them in one fluid motion and entered her slowly. She remembered the way he had felt and how gentle he had been the entire night. She blushed as she remembered the look in his eyes as he looked at her after the kiss, the love and admiration that was there. She blushed more as she continued to remember how they had made love the whole night and how she had fallen asleep against his chest shortly after 2am.

She brushed her hair and walked back to the bedroom to pull her shoes on. She had just gathered them up and sat on the bed to put them on when she felt an arm encircle her waist and pull her down on the bed. She giggled as Jacob nuzzled her neck with a sleepy smile.

"Morning my beautiful angel."

Bella giggled and kissed him lightly.

"Good morning my handsome wolf"

Jacob smiled as he looked at her but he froze when he saw the bite mark. Bella could feel the panic building up in him through the bond they now shared thanks to the imprint. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deep. She kissed him until he started to kiss her back. She then whispered against his lips.

"It's okay baby…don't worry, it doesn't hurt. I'm yours Jake, yours and only yours for the rest of my life. That's what this mark means…you have claimed me as yours. I love you so much."

She felt him as he relaxed and pulled her closer. He kissed the mark lightly and whispered against her skin.

"You are amazing Bella…my beautiful and amazing queen."

She smiled and snuggled against him. They stayed like that for a while until she sat up and smiled.

"I better go and start breakfast; otherwise I'll be too tempted to stay in bed all day."

"I think staying in bed all day is a wonderful idea."

She giggled at the twinkle in his eyes and slapped his arm playfully. He laughed as she got her shoes on. She kissed him again before heading down to start breakfast. Jacob came down a little while later, after taking a shower, and saw the entire pack standing by the front door with their eyes fixed firmly on Bella. He got a bit nervous as he realized their eyes were on her neck where the mark was.

Jacob took a slight breath and walked over to the icebox. He got a carton of juice out and kissed Bella's cheek as he got a glass out of the cabinet. She giggled and he smiled as he poured both of them a glass and put the carton back in the fridge.

"Jacob…what happened last night?"

Jacob turned to face Sam and shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Brought her home after the fire was out, meant to have sex with my girlfriend and ended up mating my imprint. Claimed her as mine and that's that."

Bella chuckled at the way he summed everything up and kissed his shoulder.

"Sit down Jake; I'll be done in a minute."

He smiled and sat down with his juice in hand. The rest took a seat at the table as well.

"Well…I knew this would happen soon but I didn't expect you to mate her so soon."

Jacob looked at Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you started to change towards her right after you snuck out to her bedroom. I thought you had imprinted then but I was wrong. I kept watching you. You changed more and more every day. When she left with Leah on that trip to Phoenix you were depressed because you couldn't go with her. When she called you got really angry and you started to shake. I stood up, ready to throw you outside if I had to, but then you calmed down and smiled. Before that, however, you had started to rub your arm. Then when she came home and had the stitches in her arm, I realized you had been rubbing the same spot of the same arm where she had her stitches. I spoke with the elders and used a forbidden ceremony to contact the ancestors. I told them what I had been watching for a while and asked them what it had meant. They told me you would be asking to take your rightful place soon and that this would not be a conscious decision but one your wolf made. They told me that the wolf would be making this decision because he felt his imprint was coming closer. I nodded and I kept watch every day. And now, you have imprinted but have also mated."

Jacob sat, shocked, at what he had just been told.

"Oh and naturally the whole pack knew."

Jacob groaned and looked at Bella as she placed the food on the table. He noticed her face was beat red. Jacob glared at Sam who just smirked and began eating with the rest. Bella sat down beside Jacob and leaned against his side as he fixed both of their plates. She smiled slightly and began eating with them.

Just then a realization hit her hard and she groaned and put her face in her hands. Jacob and the rest stopped and stared at her as they waited for her to speak.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

Bella groaned a bit more before sighing.

"I just realized we have to tell Charlie about our new relationship…"

Jacob's face fell and the whole pack noticed his skin paling by a few shades. Oh yes, the time every boyfriend, in this case mate, feared. Telling the father that they're getting romantic with the daughter. Jared, who was beside Jacob, patted his shoulder.

"I feel sorry for you man…mating the police chiefs daughter then having to tell him…we'll come to your funeral, do you want open or closed ceremony?"

They all began laughing but Jacob and Bella groaned again. This was going to be a nightmare.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Bella was sitting on the couch, her hands were between her knees and she had her head down. Jacob was beside her with his hands in his lap and he, too, was looking down. They had just told Charlie about their new relationship and he had gotten silent. He had even turned the TV off which wasn't exactly a good sign.

Charlie got up and paced the floor a bit as he thought it over. The silence in the room was growing thicker. Neither of them knew what would happen if he objected to their relationship. The silence was becoming too much and Jacob felt like he was going to go crazy while Bella felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Charlie stopped pacing and turned to face them, his hands behind his back. When he spoke his tone was that of the chief and not the father.

"Do you promise to love her no matter what?"

Jacob nodded.

"Do you promise to never leave her side, even when she tells you to?"

Another nod.

"Do you promise to respect her wishes and treat her as an equal and not a doormat?"

Jacob nodded again.

"Do you promise to always let her have a say in anything you do or anything that concerns the home, Billy, and your friends?"

He nodded again. Charlie then turned to his daughter.

"Do you promise to be responsible and safe until you feel you are ready?"

She nodded, unable to meet his eyes.

"Do you promise to always talk with him anytime you're feeling ill so he can get you to a doctor or take care of you?"

She nodded again.

"Do you promise to ask his opinion in all things concerning your life together, the house, and your friends?"

She nodded again.

"Do you promise to see a therapist should he ever leave you?"

She wanted to giggle at that question, knowing it came from how depressed she was after Edward left but she resisted and nodded her head again.

The room got silent again and the two of them on the couch wanted nothing more than to run out of the room screaming but they didn't. Finally Charlie spoke again.

"As long as you both keep the promises you have made here today then I have no objections to you two being with each other."

They looked up at him then at each other and smiled. The air became breathable again and they snuggled to each other as Charlie plopped down in his chair again. Jacob held Bella tight to him and kissed her head, causing her to blush and giggle. Charlie smiled at the fact that his daughter was happy again and turned the TV back on.

"Chief Swan…there's actually one more thing I need to tell you…"

Charlie looked at Jacob and nodded. Jacob stood up and looked at him.

"It'll be easier if I show you…can you come outside?"

Charlie nodded and the three of them walked out the back door and to the edge of the woods. Jacob motioned for them to stay back and Bella stepped back with her dad. Jacob took his shorts and shirt off and tossed them to Bella. She blushed and hid her face causing Jacob and Charlie to laugh softly.

Charlie was wondering why Jacob was stripping outside but decided to just wait and see what Jacob was going to do. Jacob had already gotten permission from the elders to show Bella's father and invite him into their world. He just hoped that Charlie wouldn't change his mind about him being with Bella after he saw this.

Jacob took a deep breath and shifted into the phase. He heard a loud gasp and turned his head. He looked at Bella first then Charlie, whose eyes were wide and he was shaking. Jacob whimpered softly and Bella went to his side. She ran her fingers lovingly through the fur on his neck as she leaned against his side.

"He's….he's…."

"A wolf…all of them are…"

Jacob nuzzled Bella's side as she said that. The next thing they heard was a loud thud. They both turned back and saw Charlie lying on the ground, his eyes closed. The chief of police had just fainted.

Jacob phased back, dressed and picked Charlie up. They walked inside and Jacob laid him down on the couch. Bella sat down beside him as Jacob went to get a wet rag.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

Bella asked as she took the rag from him and began washing her dads face before placing the cold wet rag on his forehead. She knew he'd probably wake up with a headache and she knew that a cold wet rag could help with the headache.

"I hope so…I honestly couldn't live without you."

Bella smiled as Jake kissed her forehead and went to start dinner for them. They sat at the table eating and talking. They were about halfway done when they heard groaning coming from the living room. Bella went in to see her dad opening his eyes. She smiled and knelt down beside him.

"Daddy?"

Charlie looked at his daughter and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry I fainted Bells…it's just so hard to process everything…"

"I know daddy…it was hard for me too at first but it gets easier. And riding on their backs while they run is a lot of fun. Billy wasn't one but his father was. So it's kind of a blood thing…"

Charlie nodded and started to sit up, Bella helped him and Jacob came in. Bella sat beside her dad as Jacob sat down in the chair. They let Charlie eat before Jacob began explaining everything about the wolves, starting with who their enemies were, the legends of the tribe, imprinting, and everything else Charlie would need to know in order to completely understand and accept their world.

Charlie ate as he listened and when Jacob was done Charlie nodded a bit.

"So I couldn't keep you away from her even if I wanted to?"

Jacob just smiled and nodded. Charlie smiled.

"And it's because of this imprint that you'll know if she's ever in danger or hurt and you'll go to help her right then? You'll protect her always?"

Jacob nodded again and smiled.

"Okay then." Charlie got up and put his plate in the sink.

"So you're okay with this?"

Bella asked timidly and her father smiled at her.

"Of course…I'm just glad you chose an overprotective overgrown dog instead of that cold dead vampire ex of yours."

Jacob laughed and Bella blushed as she walked over to sit in Jacobs lap. Charlie laughed too and bid them a good night. Bella smiled and they headed back to the rez. As soon as they got to Jacobs they noticed the whole pack was in the living room along with the elders and Billy.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked them.

"He fainted…" Bella said and the whole room burst into laughter.

Once the laughing died down Jacob told them everything that had been said, starting with when they told him about their relationship. He told them the promises Charlie had asked them to make and how he had granted them his blessing. Then the told them about the phasing, fainting, and explanations after. They were all shocked but happy that Charlie had taken it so well.

A few more minutes of conversation and the wolves went home as did the elders. Bella helped Jacob get Billy ready for bed and then headed up to his room with him. They curled up in the bed and Bella snuggled tight to her werewolf. He smiled and they fell into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

Bella woke up one morning as her alarm clock sounded, arousing her from the dream she had been having about her future. Today was her first day back at work, Mrs. Newton had told her to take as much time off as she needed after her emotional breakdown when Edward left. She got up and went to shower, she had stayed the night at her house since Jacob and the pack had a meeting with the elders last night.

She got out and dried her hair and body. She dressed in a tight white shirt with dark blue jeans. She pulled on some black boots with the fur trim around the top and smiled before she went to brush her hair and pull it back into a pony tail. She grabbed her jacket which was a heavy denim one that Jacob had given her. She pulled it on and smiled at the scent before she grabbed her purse and cut her lights off.

She went down to the kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat before she grabbed her keys and drove to work. As she walked in she found Mike behind the counter doing some paperwork. She walked up and laid her purse and jacket behind the counter and pulled out her red work vest with her name tag on it. Mike smiled and nodded his head in greeting before he went back to work.

She smiled and grabbed the clipboard with the stock information and walked around the store. She took inventory of the shelves to see what needed to be stocked up and what didn't. Once she had a list of everything that needed to be stocked back up she walked to the back and loaded the boxes onto the cart and began stocking the shelves.

Mike came up to her as she was stocking some of the rock climbing gear that they sold and looked at her.

"Hey Bells, mom and I have some priority business tonight…would you mind staying late to wait on the shipment and locking up?"

"Of course not, I'll just have to give Jacob a call to let him know."

Mike nodded and went back to the counter. Bella stood up and walked outside to call Jacob. She sighed when it went to voicemail. He must be out on patrol.

"Jake, call me."

She hung up and looked up at the sky, she thought about using the bond to see where he was but she decided not to bother him while he was sleeping or possibly on patrol. She walked back in and went back to stocking the shelves.

A while later the door opened and she stood up to see who had come in. She saw it was the mail man and walked up.

"I have some packages for Mrs. Newton and some mail for Isabella Swan."

Bella nodded and signed for the packages. She thanked the man and he wished her a happy day. She waited until he drove off before putting the packages in Mrs. Newtons office. She walked to the break room and sat down as she looked at the letter she had received. It was in a regular white envelope but had a fancy gold and black design around the edges. She looked at who it was from and stopped.

Her hands began to shake as she opened the envelop and pulled out paper that matched the envelope in design. She looked at the paper and saw it was hand written. She read it and felt her heart sink in her chest. This could not be happening…not now. She finished reading and looked down. Jacob was not going to like this one bit…

She sighed and folded the envelope and letter up. She walked back to the counter and put the envelope and letter into her purse. She went back to stocking and cleaning up the shop until her phone rang. She looked at it and answered.

"Hey baby"

"Hey Bells…what's up?"

"Mike asked me to stay late tonight. He and his mom have something to do and we're expecting a delivery tonight so I've gotta sign for it, stock it and lock up after doing an inventory."

"I'll come and stay with you so you're not alone. What's really going on?"

Bella sighed softly and rubbed her head as she leaned back against the wall.

"It's nothing jake, I'm just tired. I forgot how exhausting work was…my feet are killing me."

Jacob chuckled softly and she smiled a bit. They talked a while longer before she hung up. Mike and his mom said bye as they left. She walked around the shop, dusting shelves, sweeping, and making sure everything was stocked up.

Bella was sitting at the counter, doing some kind of word puzzle when Jacob walked in. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled as he walked over and kissed her lightly.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey"

Jacob smiled as he walked behind her and sat down on another stool, he watched her as she worked on the puzzle. They talked about random things and what the pack was doing. She learned that he didn't answer when she called because he was fussing at Paul about picking on Seth and Quil. She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek lightly before she heard the breaks of a truck outside. She walked to the back room and rolled up the overhead door to see the delivery truck there.

Jacob watched her leave and listened as she talked with the guy. He was about to walk back there with her when he saw an envelope sticking up out of her purse. He shook his head and forced his curiousity down before walking back to the back room. He saw her signing for the delivery and the guy moving the boxes to the edge of the truck. He began helping her carry the boxes to where she wanted to put them.

When they were done the guy thanked them and drove off. She closed and locked the overhead door and began taking inventory of the stuff they had just received. She locked the backroom door and placed the clipboard by the register where Mrs. Newton always kept it after a delivery. She made sure all other doors were locked and lights were off before she left with Jacob. She locked up the shop and walked to her truck with him.

They drove home, talking about random things, and laughing. When they got home Bella kissed his cheek and went to change clothes. She had hung her jacket up by the door and sat her purse on the counter like normal.

Bella decided to take a shower and took some clothes into the bathroom with her. Jacob started cooking dinner as Bella started the shower. He finished it quickly and set the table. He looked at her purse and finally the curiousity got the best of him and he walked over to it.

He pulled out the letter and envelope and sat down at the table. He read the envelope first to see who had sent it. A deep growl escaped his throat when he saw the name and looked at the letter. He began shaking as he read the letter.

"_Dear Isabella, _

_I had intended to stay quiet about this as the Cullen's had promised me that they would take care of it and tell you when they felt the time was right. However I have recently heard some news that does not look well for you. _

_I was surprised when I found out that Edward was dating a human who knew our secret. I had called Carlisle one night and had reminded him of our laws which state no human can know our secret. Any that do must either be killed or turned, I'm sure they have informed you of this as well as the rest of our laws. _

_He had reassured me that they would talk to you and give you the decision. He had said how in love you and Edward were. I put the matter aside and decided I'd give them the chance to go through with it before I stepped in…I'd give them a year. However, now I have heard that you and Edward have broken up. _

_I am most upset by this news, I'm sure you know that now I must get involved. You still know our secret…you cannot be allowed to live dear girl. I offer you three choices: Join us as our secratery and become our meal when we grow tired of you, come and be turned by us then join us, or die. _

_I look foreward to your visit in one month to inform me of your decision. If the Cullens had carried out their end of this little deal then we wouldn't have to do this. Goodbye Isabella, choose wisely._

_Sincerely, _

_Aro Volturi."_

"That feels much better, I love how relaxing a bath can make you feel after a hard day of work."

Bella walked in and saw Jacob sitting at the table with his back to the door. His head was down and he was shaking slightly. She got worried and took a cautious step towards him. Her voice became soft, worried, and slightly afraid.

"Jake? Is everything alright?"

Jacob stood up as fast as he wolf speed would let him and he slammed his hand down on the table. He clenched his other hand into a fist and lowered his hand. When he spoke his voice was laced with malice and showed just how pissed he was. There was a growl that filled each word.

"I thought you were done with those leeches!"

"Jacob what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Bella!"

"No I don't…what's wrong with you?"

She reached up to place a hand on his back but he turned and slapped it away. He turned and glared at her. Normally the tears filling her eyes would be enough to stop him but not tonight…he had found the letter and he was not stopping until he got the truth.

"Why the HELL are those ruling leeches sending you a LETTER?!"

"What are you…"

Her voice trailed off as he threw the crumpled letter at her. She picked it up and immediately dropped it when she realized he had read it. Her hands began shaking and her head dropped so that her hair was hiding her face.

"ANSWER ME!"

"What the hell do you want me to say? I didn't even know they were planning my future until now! I didn't know! They never told me anything!"

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIVE THAT!"

Bella had dropped to her knees by this time and had her hands over her face.

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THEN GO! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I DON'T CARE!"

Jacob had began shaking worse than he was and he knew he had to get out before he phased too close to her. He let a loud growl erupt from his throat before he raced out. Sam, who had seen nothing but a red mound of fur and whirl of pissed thoughts race past, froze in his tracks. He quickly sent Jared and Embry, who had just got off patrol, to go check on him while he phased out and walked to the house.

Sam entered the back door and heard sobbing coming from the kitchen. He ran in and stopped when he didn't see anything. He walked into the kitchen and looked around before he knelt down and found Bella sitting under the table, her knees tight to her chest, her arms around them, her face buried into her black jeans, and sobbing so hard her body was shaking. He placed his hand on her arm lightly and she looked up at him.

As soon as she saw it was him and not Jacob she bolted out from under the table and threw her arms around his neck and just sobbed hard into his chest. He held her tight as he saw the letter. He picked it up carefully and walked over to the couch with her. He sat down with her in his lap, the letter beside him, and held her tight until she calmed down.

"Bella…what happened?"

Bella wiped her eyes and picked up the letter. She moved to sit beside him so he could read it and lowered her head. He read the letter before laying it on the table and turning to her.

"What happened?"

She took a breath before telling him everything, starting with coming down from the shower and seeing him at the table and ending with him rushing out the door and her hiding under the table. Sam pulled her closer and held her tighter. He knew it was just the imprint and the wolf's fear of loosing his mate, but he couldn't believe how Jacob had let his anger get the better of him without even hearing her side. He decided he'd stay with her until Jacob came back then demand they work this out with him and Emily watching them.

After a few minutes he looked down and noticed Bella had cried so much that she was now asleep against his side. He laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket over the back of the couch. He got up once he was sure she was warm enough and walked to the phone. He called Emily and explained everything. Within a few minutes Emily came running in and sat down in the chair, ready to give Jacob a piece of her mind when he came in.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

Jared and Embry walked in hours later and stopped on either side of the living room door. They saw Sam sitting in the recliner, Emily on the couch beside Bella, and Bella staring at the TV with red rings around her pupils and under her eye. Their hearts went out to their friend but they stayed like statues until Jacob walked in with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Leave us."

Jared and Embry nodded at Sam and left. Emily stood up and went to stand beside Sam with her hand on his shoulder. No one spoke for a few minutes; Jacob kept his eyes on the floor while Bella kept hers on the TV. Finally Sam looked at Jacob.

"Go sit on the couch Jacob."

Jacob walked over and sat down beside Bella where Emily had previously been sitting. Bella quickly turned her head away from him and kept turning until her back was facing him and her knees were up to her chest. Jacob kept his gaze on the floor but used the bond to see her, once the guys had gotten him calmed down he realized what he had said to her and felt how bad it had hurt her. He sighed softly.

Sam and Emily kept watching them. Finally, after a few minutes, Jacob spoke up.

"Can you two…leave us alone?"

Emily nodded and walked to the door before she turned around.

"Hurt her one more time and you'll have me to deal with Jacob. I don't care if you are the Alpha, I'll make you wish you were dead."

Sam followed his fiancé out the door and they stopped by the trees. It was close enough for Sam to hear the conversation but not close enough that Jacob would know.

The silence in the house lasted for a while longer, about another five minutes before Bella couldn't take it. She could feel the pain in her chest, the lump growing in her throat, and knew that she'd be crying in a matter of seconds and the last thing she wanted right now was to cry in front of the one that had hurt her. She would never show weakness in front of him again. She had had enough and wasn't going to be a doormat for anyone else ever again.

She stood up abruptly, startling Jacob just a bit. She clenched her hands into fists and kept her eyes on the stairs across the hall from the room they were in now. She turned so her back was facing him and made sure her voice was steady before she spoke.

"Dinners in the ice box. Top shelf. It's obvious you don't care so I have packing to do. I'll be out of your hair in a matter of minutes. Then you can go and find someone else to push around and doubt and yell at."

Jacobs head lowered even more and he felt his own tears filling his eyes. She turned a bit more and began to walk off. Before she could get very far his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped but didn't turn and he didn't look up. Emily and Sam had moved to look in the windows so they could watch.

After a minute Jacobs voice, barely a whisper, reached her ears.

"Don't…"

Bella cleared her throat and forced it to be steady.

"Don't what? Don't stay? Don't pack but leave it here so you can burn it? Fine…I'm sure Phil has enough money to buy me more…if I ever get to see him and mom again that is."

"Don't…don't leave me…"

Bella stopped then, she had been tugging her hand trying to free it from his grip. She turned slightly now and he lifted his head just enough for her to see the pain in his eyes. He let go of her wrist and covered his face. His shoulders began to shake as he began to sob into his hands.

"I'm sorry Bella…I didn't mean any of that. I felt I was going to lose you forever and I couldn't handle that…I snapped…I'm so sorry. But I can't live without you…I need you Bells…You're my everything…Please don't leave me…please…"

Bella felt her face soften and all the anger at him just fade away. She took a slight breath before sighing softly and kneeling down in front of him. She placed her hands on his knees and looked at him.

"Jacob…I was never going to leave you…Yea I planned on going to Italy and speaking to them but I was going to tell them that I was with you now…And no matter what I was going to come back home. I never intended to leave you. You are my sunshine…my personal sun…you were there for me when no one else was…I love you Jacob and nothing can ever change that."

Jacob lifted his head a bit and dropped his hands to look at her. She lifted her hands and wiped his tears away before giving him a soft smile.

"Next time…ask me first before jumping to conclusions, okay? We promised my father we'd always talk about everything…so talk next time…talk to me…get my side first…then come to a conclusion."

He nodded slowly before pulling her tight against him. He hid his face in her shoulder as he let all of his fear of losing her escape his body in the form of tears. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair as she closed her eyes and kissed the top of his head gently.

Sam and Emily smiled at each other before turning and walking home. They were glad that was over. Sam saw Jared and Embry waiting outside his door and nodded to them so they would know that everything was alright and that they had worked it out.

Jared and Embry both sighed with relief and smiled before going home to get some sleep. Everyone was glad that this was over. Unbeknownst to them, a figure had been watching from the shadows of the border. His scent had been perfectly camouflaged by another vampire's special ability. He needed to get her alone and had been praying that they would fight more and she'd run from him. But now that things were worked out between the two he had to find another way to get her alone. He needed to talk to her.

He left and made his way back to the apartment he was currently using in Seattle. There had to be a way to talk to her alone and he would find it.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

Jacob woke up the next morning to find Bella gone already. He got up and walked down while rubbing his head and yawning. He found a note from her on the table stating that she had left for work and that his breakfast was in the microwave. He smiled and quickly heated it up.

Bella was looking over the shipment they had received the previous night with Mike, they were discussing the best way to display it to increase their business. Once they figured it out they set to work getting the display set up and getting the shelves stocked up.

Mike chuckles as he listened to her talk to herself about how immature Jacob was at times. Finally he looked at her and saw her staring out the window. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine…"

"I know Bella…but you're looking distracted. Whatever's going on at home, are you sure it's really resolved?"

Bella took a breath before nodding. She was positive that they had worked out all of their problems. She smiled and got back to work with him. After a few hours they were so bored that they began throwing backpacks, hunting jackets, and other soft stuff at each other and laughing. Once the boredom was gone they quickly picked up everything they had thrown at each other and put it back where it went.

Mike went back to taking inventory while Bella took out the trash and swept the sidewalks. She was about to go back inside when a black convertible with the hood up pulled up. The windows were completely tented but for some reason she felt as though she should go to it. She looked through the window and found Mike making his way to the back. She was tempted to run back inside and ask him to go to the car for her but just then the feeling increased more to almost pure joy and she quickly recognized what was happening.

Bella turned to look at the car, her eyes slightly wider, and her own feelings of complete excitement began feeling her body. She walked to the car and the passenger window rolled down. She crossed her arms on the door and poked her head in. She looked at the driver and smiled wide when blonde hair greeted her eyes.

The shades were taken off and laid on the console between the seats. She quickly pulled the door open and jumped in. Before he could react she had her arms around his neck and was squealing with pure joy. He chuckled and hugged her tight.

"Jasper! I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here and where are the others?!"

Jasper laughed as he pushed her back and took a good look at her.

"Bella…it's been too long. Can you come with me for a while?"

"I'd have to clear it with Mike and his mom."

Jasper nodded and Bella climbed out of the car. She closed the door and went back inside, she looked around and found Mike taking inventory of the back stock. She walked up to him and watched him for a minute before she tapped his shoulder.

She told him what was going on and he nodded. She smiled and put her work vest under the counter and grabbed her purse. She ran out and jumped in the car with Jasper. He waited until she had her seatbelt on before he threw the car in reverse and sped off into the city. He drove them to the hotel he was staying at and parked.

They got out and walked up to his hotel room. They walked in and he closed the door behind them before motioning to the living room area. She smiled and walked in, she took a look around while he went to the kitchen and started cooking her lunch.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"I know you're hopeing everyone else would come back…but Bella I'm the only one…and I'm only here for a short time."

"Where's Alice?"

"She's…with the Volturi…"

Bella froze and stared at him. She remembered what Alice was like and knew she'd never go there unless she had to. Jasper sensed her emotions and turned to look at her.

"They've been after Alice and Edwdard for a while…Edward joined them of his own free will but Alice…they tricked her into going to them then they locked her away and began starving her. It's been a few months but…Bella…none of us can withstand it forever…she'll break in a few days…"

Bella noticed the sad tone his voice had taken and ran the short distance to the kitchen. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. He wrapped his arms around her tight and hid his face in her hair. He let her calm feelings comfort him before he leaned back to look at her.

"I have to get her out Bella…I can't let them do this to her."

Bella nodded and looked down. She remembered something and looked at him.

"Jasper…I received a letter from Aro a few days ago…"

She went to her purse and took it out. She had placed it back in her purse after Jacob ran from the kitchen. She handed it to him and watched him read it. He looked at her and threw the letter in the trash.

"Bella…I can't let you do that…"

"Jasper, don't you see? This will give you the opportunity to save Alice…I'll go visit them early, while they're all focused on me you can slip in and get Alice to safety. I'll then find a way to get out and come back home."

"I'll come in after she's safe…I'll convince them that I'm there to see Edward or something and feign surprise at seeing you."

Bella nodded and smiled at him. She knew this would work. They spent the rest of the time talking about their lives, their families, and catching up. He seemed surprised at the fact that Jacob had mated her but congratulated her.

After a while he drove her back to her job and told her to call him when she was ready to go. She got out and nodded. She put his number in her pocket and got in her truck. She waived to him as he drove off and drove back home. She had to think of a way to get Jacob to let her go.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

Bella got home after work and saw the lights off. She sighed softly and went in; she decided to stay at her house tonight and dropped her keys on the counter. She put her purse down and went to get a glass of water. She stared out the kitchen window while she sipped the water. She was trying to think of a way to convince Jacob that she would be okay and she really wasn't staring at anything.

Just then a car passed by and the lights from the headlights shined onto the trees across from the kitchen and she felt her body go cold. She grabbed a flash light and opened the door, she stepped one foot out of the door and shined the light exactly where the cars headlights had shined but saw nothing. She shined the light around the yard and exhaled to herself. She went back in and locked the doors before she finished her water, put the glass up, cut the light off and went up to her room.

She flipped the light on and saw Edward standing in front of her window. She jumped back and felt her body go numb. No, he couldn't be here! Her mind, which used to command her to run to him, was now screaming at her to run away…something wasn't right. Her breath quickened and her hand desperately began searching her pocket for her cell phone. Edward was there in front of her in a split second and grabbed her hand to stop the search.

"Bella, it's been a long time. Aren't you going to hug me hello?"

"You left me! I'm not yours anymore!"

She somehow managed to get her hand free from his and raced down the stairs. She ran to the back door, hoping to run to the treaty line through the woods, but Edward was there in a moment, blocking her path.

"Come now Bella, you know I still love you. We had to leave; people were starting to get suspicious as to why Carlisle still looked so young."

"And you couldn't take me?"

Bella asked as she began scanning the area around them, trying to find an escape route.

"Your father needed you."

"Bullshit!"

She turned and raced to the front door, grabbing her purse and keys on the way. She flung the door open and jumped in her truck. She tried to start it but it wouldn't start. Just then she realized Edward was with her and holding a very vital part of the engine.

"I just want to talk, no need to fear me love."

"I'm not yours anymore Edward!"

She jumped out and went to run back inside but he stopped her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around before pushing her back up against the wall. He stepped closer so that his body was blocking her escape routes. He leaned closer to kiss her but she turned her head and his lips connected with her neck.

"Isabella…you're being very rude to your boyfriend."

He moved his hand from her waist and began moving it up her side slowly.

"You're not my boyfriend!"

Edward began kissing her neck as his hand moved up more until it reached her breast. He began massaging it slowly but roughly as his other hand moved to her ass and gripped it a bit tight. She began trying to push him away but couldn't even budge him. She realized that he intended to have his way with her and was glad her father wasn't home.

He moved his hand from her ass around to the front and began undoing her pants while his other hand moved to undo the buttons of her shirt and pushed it down her arms. He tied it in a way that made it impossible for her to move her arms at all. He then began to push her freshly unzipped pants down to her ankles. He stood up and looked at her and smiled as he rubbed her cheek.

"This is what you've always wanted Bella…You're mine now."

"Fuck you! I will never be yours!"

"Tsk tsk Bella…I plan on turning you once we get started. Then you'll be all mine."

Bella's eyes went wide with fear and he grinned. He moved his hand to her bra and ripped it off along with her panties. She let out a slight scream and he grinned more, he stepped closer to her and began massaging her breast again, only this time a lot harder. She felt the tears begin to start as she begged him not to. He laughed and kept on while he undone his pants and prepared to take what he felt was his.

Bella's eyes closed tight as she waited for the pain. When nothing happened and she, instead, felt his hand leave her completely, she opened one eye tentatively. A second later both eyes were opened wide as she took in the scene in front of her.

Jasper was standing between her and Edward, his back to her and Edward about ten feet away, marks in the ground suggested that Jasper had thrown Edward and Edward was growling fiercely as he glared as his former brother.

"Bella…are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

"N…no…"

"Are you sure Bella?"

Bella took a quick survey of her body and nodded her head before realizing he wasn't looking at her.

"Yes, I'm sure…"

Jasper nodded and stepped back a few steps so he was close to her. He reached behind him, behind her, and untied the shirt, his eyes never leaving Edward's form. Once he had the shirt undone he took his jacket off and handed it to her.

Bella had thought that Edward had simply undone the buttons but when she got a better look at her clothes she saw that he had, in fact, ripped them without her noticing. She quickly shred the shredded clothing and pulled Jaspers long jacket on over her now naked body. Jasper took a split second to look at her and see that she was covered before he looked back at Edward.

He knew it was only a matter of time and, in a few seconds, he was proved right. Jacob, in full wolf form, jumped through the trees and growled, murder clear in his eyes. Jasper glanced at him before looking back at Edward.

"Jacob…Bella needs you right now. I know her too well and in just a few seconds she's liable to go into full panic mode…only you will be able to calm her down…get her inside."

Jacob looked at him as if he was about to beg the empathy to let him rip the bronze haired bastard apart but in two seconds, just as Jasper had predicted, Bella gripped her head tight and began shaking hard. She screamed a bit as the tears began falling down her cheeks hard. She dropped to her knees and assumed the fetal position.

Jacob immediately shifted back and ran to her side. He scooped her up and ran into the house. He took her up to her room and curled up with her on the bed. He took the jacket off her and tossed it to the other side of the room, unable to handle the vampire stench right now. He pulled the blankets up over them and pulled her close to him.

"Bella, love, it's me. Its Jacob…calm down baby…calm down…Bella? Focus on my voice!"

When she did nothing but shake her head and cry harder he did the only thing he could think of to calm her down. He laid her on her back and climbed over her. He began kissing her gently as he again claimed what was his, letting the love he felt for her flow from his heart to hers through the bond they shared. Right now nothing mattered to them, not the fight outside or the mandatory trip to Italy, all that mattered to them right now was each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

Jasper glared heavily at Edward, who glared back. They could hear the sounds coming from inside the house but that didn't matter. Jasper had gotten there in the nick of time, if Edward had finished what he was planning on doing then she would have died, if not from the event itself then from the child that would rip through her body.

"Aww Jasper you know I would have turned her at the last possible second."

Jasper growled and clenched his fists.

"It's over Edward. She's not yours anymore. She's been mated and marked by Jacob, she is his imprint, and you have no right to touch her or even think about her like that anymore."

"She will be mine Jasper. We both know what is to happen; she has to leave for Italy. The deal Carlisle made with Aro without her knowing is still in effect. We both know that when she's turned her memories of her human life will become fuzzy and she won't remember him. Then she will be all mine."

"Like hell she will!"

Round two started as Jasper lunged at Edward. Edward heard his thoughts and easily dodged his movements. Jasper, anticipating this, let Edward read his initial thoughts but when he dodged, Jasper didn't think about his counter and easily caught Edward off guard. Eventually the rest of the wolves showed up and a full scale war erupted.

Edward, seeing that he wouldn't last much longer at this rate, waited for his opportunity and bolted. The pack went after him but he outran them and escaped into the water. The pack phased back and quickly made their way back to their homes. Those on patrol got back to work while Jasper waited patiently in a tree outside for Jacob and Bella to finish.

* * *

Bella snuggled tight to Jacob, her head resting gently on his shoulder and his arm tight around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his and snuggled as close to him as she could. He turned over to look at her and held her tight against him.

"Thank you"

He rubbed her cheek lightly; he didn't have to ask what she meant…he knew. He smiled slightly and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while until Jasper came in.

"Is he gone?"

"Yea…the pack came but he managed to get away, I'm sorry Jacob."

"Don't be. Bella's safe and alive, that's all I care about. We'll get him next time…if he ever comes back."

Jasper nodded and smiled at the happy look on her face. He chuckled softly before he shook his head.

"I don't think he'll ever come back now that he knows the truth. I'm pretty sure he's scared shitless of you"

They all began laughing at that while Jacob got him and Bella dressed and picked her up.

"Come on love, you're coming back to my house."

Bella simply nodded as she snuggled tight to him again, a soft yawn escaping. They smiled at her as they left the house. Jasper locked it up and said his goodbyes, saying that he would be in his hotel room. Jacob walked back to the rez while he held Bella tight.

He didn't want to admit it but being turned was probably the best option. At least if she was a vampire then she'd be able to defend herself and probably do some damage. He'd miss the rosy color of her skin, the warmth, the life…but if it'd help her stay alive and withstand that bastard then he'd let her do it.

Of course he'd whine and beg to go, knowing he couldn't. He'd have to trust Jasper to take care of her, trust him to return her, and trust him not to kill her or touch her. If Jasper pulled this off then he will have earned an honorary spot in the pack. That would mean he'd be allowed to come onto the rez for a limited time to hang out with them, talk and visit with Bella, and just enjoy the beach. Of course he'd still be under surveillance until they were sure he wouldn't hurt any humans. But that'd be a small price to pay.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning in a very warm and loving embrace. She smiled as she lifted her head and looked at her personal Adonis. She kissed him lightly, causing his eyes to flutter open and him to pull her closer. She giggled and placed her hands on his chest. He smiled as he brushed his hand across her cheek lightly.

"Bella…I've been thinking…"

"About what love?"

"Italy…"

At that Bella felt her heart sink. She didn't know what she would say if he told her she couldn't go. She didn't want another argument between them and didn't know if she'd be able to emotionally withstand another argument. His hand never left her cheek and he stared at her for a few minutes before smiling slightly.

"I think you should go…I've weighed both options…and I've come to realize that I simply can't live without you. Plus if you did go then next time that bastard tried anything you could rip him to pieces and burn him."

Bella blinked for a few moments before she began laughing. Jacob smiled before he started laughing with her. They got up and got dressed before heading down to eat. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they were met by the whole pack seated around the table with the exception of Jared and Emily who were cooking.

"Finally they rise!"

"Bout time!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought you could use a break from the pack life duties for a few mornings…I hope you don't mind."

"I'll be taking care of all the cleaning while Seth handles the laundry so no worries, you are on relaxation duty along with Jake."

Bella and Jacob stared at everyone. The first to speak was Paul, then Embry, next was Emily who had given Bella a small smile, Leah was the last to speak as she sipped her juice and Seth just nodded his head with Sam.

Bella and Jacob looked at each other before they looked back at their pack.

"Alright…What the hell is going on around here?"

Jacob questioned and suddenly the whole room got silent. No one dared to look up from whatever they were staring at, no one dared breathe, no one dared to even twitch a finger. The birds outside didn't even dare sing.

"Answer."

The tone of the true alpha rang through the room and dripped from every letter of the word. Sam was the first to speak.

"We fought Edward…but we're not sure how far he got before Jasper stopped him. We're just taking precautions…and even if she isn't with his then she could very well be with yours."

Jacob stared in shock while Bella stared in horror. After a few seconds they both groaned and slapped their foreheads.

"Guys…I'm not pregnant. And even if I was there would be no way in hell I'd let you guys anywhere near this house with any intent on cleaning it or making me rest. I appreciate the thought but seriously…I'm not pregnant. And Emily…thank you for the help, I think I tore a muscle last time I had to cook."

Emily laughed as she began to help Jared put the food on the plates.

"You'll get used to that…it takes a lot of energy to keep up with their appetites."

Bella laughed with her as she sat down at the table. Jacob shook his head at his mate, a smile on his face, and sat down beside her. They had to tell the pack about the Italy trip…but they didn't want to do it just yet. Instead they would wait until Bella came back before they even mentioned it. As far as pregnancy rules went, they both knew that if she was with child then it would definitely be Jacobs and that he would let her make the rules about the house and who cleaned it. This was now their house and they didn't want to change anything about it.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

**I'm sooooooooooo sooooooooooooo sorry you guys! I totally meant to update sooner but school has been kicking my butt for the past week and this past Saturday we had an annual festival in town that I had to go to, I'm really really sorry! Please don't hate me!**

**With that said and forgiveness begged, let's get on with it.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Edward had tried to force himself on her, and Bella had scarcely left the reservation since. She had been so afraid that it'd happen again that she had begged her dad to let her transfer to the school on the rez. Billy had discussed it with the elders, since most of them were teachers at the school, and they had all agreed that it'd be for the best.

Bella now had first period with Paul in Biology, second period with Quil and Jared in Advanced Algebra, third period with Seth in History, fourth period with Leah and Quil in Language, fifth period with Embry in English, sixth period with Jared and Leah in Music Appreciation, seventh period with Jared, Embry, and Jacob in Dance, and eighth period with the entire pack in Gym.

She had questioned why Language, Dance and Music Appreciation were mandatory classes while back at Forks High they were elective classes. Sam had informed her that since the children and families on the rez were all members of the Quileute tribe and since music and tribal dances were important to their people, that the elders had begun teaching the old dances and music in school so that the younger generations would know their history to the fullest extent.

She had learned that Language class was a lot like French, Spanish, or German class in any other high school, only here it was teaching the ancient and traditional language of the tribe's ancestors to the newer generations. She had also learned that it was one of the few classes that Jacob had been failing and she planned on changing that.

Since summer vacation had begun not long ago she didn't have to rush to get prepared for school. She was currently sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through the new books, and trying to memorize everything before the school year actually began in about two months. Jacob was on patrol when she came back from registering at the school and once she had gotten home she had gone straight to the kitchen, started dinner, and began reading the books. She had been so lost in the books that she had failed to notice him come in.

Jacob smiled as he watched her. He could tell she was reading the Language book just by glancing at the color of the pages, which were a soft beige. The school had opted to go with colored pages in their books, instead of the traditional white of normal schools. The elders had done research on some kids using colored pages and found that the newer generations of students retained the information better when the colors varied from soft pearl pink to baby blue, sky blue to light lavender, and light beige to a pale green.

He watched how her brows furrowed whenever she was trying to concentrate and how her lips moved ever so slightly as she silently said the words. He watched her bounce her leg while she read, a sign that she was actually studying. He also noticed that the more she tried to focus the more she tucked her hair behind her ear or played with a pen. He had never noticed these things about her but then again he never noticed a lot of things until he imprinted on her. Since imprinting he now noticed how her breathing changed when she looked at him or when his hand touched hers.

He smiled as he thought about everything that had happened since he had imprinted on her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that this angel of a woman was all his and he silently vowed that he'd rip Edward to pieces the next time he saw the bronze-haired bloodsucking leach. He glanced at the calendar on the wall and saw that the marked date was in three days…Bella would be leaving for Italy with Jasper in three days…and when she came back he'd have to see if the elders would give her back to him or if their relationship was over. He mentally sighed at that, he knew this meant that she would be taken away from him forever…he knew very well that that was a huge possibility. But something in his heart…something way way way deep down inside his soul…there was something…somewhere…that was telling him everything would be fine.

Oh how he wanted to believe that part of him…he wanted to believe it with all his mind heart and soul…but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she would be lost to him forever. He shook his head hard to clear those thoughts and feelings. He wouldn't think about that now…he couldn't focus on that. They had three more days…he'd worry about it after she left…but for now he'd just focus on her, on being with her.

He crossed the room and got to the table just as she was reaching the end of the chapter. When she was done she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly, she threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He smiled as he held her tight and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She giggled and snuggled tight to his chest as her eyes closed.

He kept one arm tight around her waist while the other ran through her hair lovingly. She smiled and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. She knew he was worried about not imprinting on her after she came back, she could feel his worry through the imprint. She could feel how he was trying not to think about that right now. In truth she had been worrying about it as well and that's why she had turned to studying and reading the books, so that her mind would be focused on something else.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before she remembered dinner was going and stood up. She gave him a quick kiss on his pouting lips and walked to the stove where the Stroganoff and mashed potatoes were cooking. The gravy and rolls had been finished a few minutes ago and all that was left was to finish the stroganoff and potatoes and dinner would be ready.

She had secretly asked the rest of the pack not to bother them for three more days, they had all known that she'd be leaving in three days and knew that she wanted some quiet time for her and Jake, so they had all agreed to leave her and him alone for three days. Billy and Charlie had gone to Charlie's house, Jasper had promised to stay close to it and had even brought in Emmett and Rosalie to help, for which Bella was very grateful.

Jacob smiled as he carefully placed her bookmark on the page she was on and closed the book. He then took them upstairs to their room and placed them on the floor on her side of the bed, just in case she decided to read in the middle of the night. He came back down just in time to see her setting the table, he smiled as he got their glasses and poured them some juice and sat it on the table. She smiled and sat down with him.

He slid his hand across the table and laced his fingers with hers while they ate. She smiled and looked at him before giggling. He tilted his head in confusion and she picked up his napkin to wipe the corner of his mouth, the smile never leaving her face.

"You're so messy Jake…"

"That just means you get to give me a bath."

Bella's hand froze and a blush formed on her cheeks. He grinned, knowing exactly what kind of affect that simple sentence had on his beautiful mate. Bella threw the napkin at him and ducked her head so that her hair hid her face. Jacob laughed before he got up and moved to pull her up. He wrapped her legs around him tight. The blush darkened and he just grinned more as he carried her up the stairs, his fingertips barely touching the bare skin of her waist from where her shirt had come up a bit.

He heard her heart as it began beating faster and heard her breathing change ever so slightly as he climbed closer and closer to their room. He knew that she knew that he was planning on reminding her just how much he loved her each and every night until she left for Italy. He had barely gotten the door open before she began kissing him deep, tangling her fingers as tight as she could in his hair. His only response was a soft growl of passion as he kicked the door closed and kissed her back.

He was very thankful that the guys were giving them three days of privacy, because he was not letting her leave this room until one hour before her flight left on Friday morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

Jacob and the pack waved goodbye as they watched the plan fly away. They knew that everything would go smoothly and that Bella would return but none of them knew if Jacob would imprint on her again or not. They all hoped for the best. Sam placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder, a symbol of reassurance as well as a sign that it was time to go.

They all made their way back to where their cars were parked; Charlie was standing there by his cruiser.

"She's gone isn't she?"

They all noted the sadness in his voice; he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"She'll be back Charlie…she's just going to visit some friends."

Charlie looked at them, something akin to hope in his eyes. He gave them a slight nod and drove back to the station. They all got back in Sam's truck and drove back to the reservation. No one spoke during the whole ride, they were each lost in their own thoughts and worries.

* * *

Jasper looked at Bella as the plane took off. He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the disappearing town she loved. He could understand her worry and fear. He knew she was afraid that Jacob wouldn't be her imprint after this, afraid that the elders would ban her from the reservation, and that she'd never again be allowed to see her best friends.

He reached over and took her hand lightly. When she looked at him he squeezed it a bit tight in a reassuring way. She gave him a small smile before she sighed softly and looked back out the window. He looked down, he hadn't been entirely truthful with her but now she had to know.

"Bella…"

"What?"

"There's….something I haven't told you…"

Bella looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. She turned in the seat as best she could and patted his hand lightly.

"Jasper, whatever it is you can tell me."

"I didn't say it before because I knew Jacob would start thinking that I was doing this just for my own good and that I didn't care about you at all…you know that's not something I would ever do."

"Of course I do Jasper…what haven't you told me?"

"They have Alice. They kidnapped her. I haven't spoken to her since the day before I came to talk to you in the parking lot that day. The last thing she told me was that they were going to starve her until she gave in to the hunger and ate a human…at which point she would then belong to them. She can resist the hunger for about a month and half before she reaches her breaking point…"

"Oh Jasper…why didn't you say anything? I know you were afraid of Jacob's reaction but I could have explained to him."

"I know Bella and I'm sorry…but when you told me about receiving that letter from them I began thinking…"

"Thinking that it gave you the perfect way to get her out without them noticing…"

She knew exactly what he had meant and could understand how Jacob would think he meant that she'd be used for his own personal gain. She patted his hand and smiled at him when he looked up at her.

"I understand Jasper, really I do. Don't worry okay? Even if I had never gotten that letter from the Volturi I would still go and be turned just so you could get Alice out. I know how important she is to you and how much you love her; I'd always be willing to do anything I could to help you and your family out."

Jasper pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned.

"You're something else Bella…you always put others above yourself…and you're willing to give up your humanity to help me save Alice…I will never be able to repay you for this."

"There is one way you can repay me Japer…and it's such a big way that it'll make us even…"

Jasper leaned back and looked at her. He could see new tears filling her eyes and watched as they started to leak down her cheeks.

"Bella…"

"I found out just before we left…I hadn't told anyone but I haven't been feeling well…When I asked you to stop off at the clinic for some air sickness medicine I also got checked…"

Jasper knew that if he were human his voice would be shaking and he'd be starting to cry right now. He hadn't noticed any change in her scent or anything else.

"How far?"

"Just a couple of weeks…"

He reached over and wiped her tears away before he went against her wishes and began using his ability to calm her down. He knew she was about to let all the fear and worry out in the form of crying and a plane was not the right place for that. She gave him a slight smile before closing her eyes and laying her head against his shoulder.

He ran his fingers through her hair as the rest of the plane ride passed in silence. If Jacob ever found out about this he was sure he would be one dead vampire. That settled it…he would keep this a secret for the rest of his existence. No one, not even Alice, would find out about this.

The plane landed a few hours later and they left with the other passengers. Bella waited while he grabbed their bags, her hands never leaving her stomach. She knew exactly what she was giving up…when she was changed she'd no longer have the ability to have a child…the Black family line would end with Jacob unless he imprinted on someone else and had a child with them. Even if he did that, the Swan family line would end with her…either way, one of their family lines would be ending.

Jasper came up and walked with her to the door. He left and returned a few seconds later with a black Mercedes and tinted windows. He popped the trunk and began loading the bags. Once the trunk was closed they got in and he sped off.

As they drove through the empty road of the country side he removed his ability from her. A second after it was gone she burst into tears and began crying harder than she ever had before. He listened to the sound of a heart breaking as she cried. He knew her heart was breaking from being taken away from Jacob, from losing an imprint…from losing a child that she hadn't even known she was carrying until this morning.

He wanted to cry with her, he knew by keeping the secret of the unborn child that he would be repaying her for giving up her humanity to save Alice. But what he hadn't told her was that they would never be even now. Sacrificing an unborn child to save a vampires mate was bigger than simply sacrificing humanity. She was sacrificing her family bloodline…there was no way they would ever be even.

He stopped as soon as they got into the city. He pulled on a cloak he had in the back seat and got out with her. She had cried so much during the ride that her tear ducts were dried up for a little while. They locked the car and began making their way to the building. When they walked in they saw Jane and Alec waiting for them.

Jasper and Bella followed them silently. Once they got to the throne room, just as Jasper predicted, Bella was the only one allowed in and Jane was sent to round up the rest of the guards. He listened as they talked, once he knew they all had their focus on her he slipped silently down the hall and made his way to the dungeons. He would get Alice out then he would return for Bella. That wasn't just a promise…it was a vow.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

"Ah, Isabella. I trust you have made your decision then?"

Bella stood, strong, confident, and fearless. She wasn't afraid and she wasn't worried. She had seen Edward standing off to one side against the wall as she entered the room so she knew he was grinning. She had no doubt in her mind that she would not lose a single memory. She took a slight breath to calm the shaking of her hands, knowing that it was from pure excitement. She was looking forward to being able to protect herself and excited to see what gifts she would get.

She stood tall as she looked up to meet the red eyes of the three rulers and nodded her head swiftly.

"I have."

She was proud of how strong her voice sounded. Somewhere along the way she had broken out of that shy, timid, and often afraid girl she used to be and had become a very strong (emotionally and mentally), brave, confident, independent woman. Aro sat up straighter as he, as well as his brothers, heard the confidence in her voice.

"What have you decided young one?"

Bella turned her attention to Marcus, who rarely ever showed any interest or excitement in anything. She almost smiled as she saw the interest in his eyes, oh yes he was very interested in this whole situation. She hadn't told them she was mated to a Washington Werewolf but she had no doubt they had either seen the mark on her neck or smelt his scent on her.

"I want to be turned. I'm sick of being this weak human. This is something I wanted a while back but decided against last year. However, a recent event…" she paused to cut her eyes at Edward before flipping her hair back a bit and looking back at Marcus, "has caused me to take up interest in the matter again."

Marcus smiled, causing Aro to gasp dramatically.

"Caius dear brother, 'tis truly a miracle! Marcus is actually smiling!"

"Indeed dear brother, this is truly a rare sight in these years. He used to smile all the time."

"Oh shut up you two…Isabella, I'm curious to know what event this was. Would you be willing to tell us?"

"I'd really rather not bring it up…I'd prefer to get this over with, get back to my boyfriend, and tell it in a letter later once everything's settled down."

"I understand dear child. Let's get on with it then. Aro, would you do the honors?"

"Oh Marcus, you know I can't control myself…why don't you do it?"

"I lack the control as well brother. Also, I haven't fed in a few days…it'd be a horrible mistake if I did it."

"Well I most certainly can't do it."

Bella watched in amusement as the two brothers began arguing over who would do it, Jane slipped out and rounded up all the guards so that they'd be able to hold back any who lost control after the initial bite, including who was doing the turning.

The entire guard, as well as the curious wives, all came in and stopped when they saw the argument taking place. Caius, who had been sitting quietly the whole time, just put his head in his hand and began shaking it with a sigh.

"Honestly…you're both acting like newborns…I have more control than either of you. I'll do it."

Aro and Marcus both stopped and looked at their brother before looking at each other and shrugging. Caius stood up and began walking down the steps towards Bella. He was just about to brush her hair out of the way when a voice in the back of the crowd spoke up.

"Actually Caius, I believe I have the most control. Maybe I should be the one to do it."

The crowd parted and the three rulers looked up to see who had spoken up. Bella didn't have to look up, she knew that voice. She wasn't questioning his control or why he was so calm. The only thing she was questioning is why he was here.

The one who had spoken walked up but, to her disappointment, stopped just behind her. Knowing it wasn't polite to turn away from the rulers, she kept her eyes on them, clearly showing respect for those who ruled the world in which she was about to enter.

Caius seemed almost thankful and nodded. He turned and walked back up the steps to the thrones and took a seat. The figure behind her pulled her hair back slowly to expose the smooth skin on the opposite side than where Jacob's mark was. Bella closed her eyes as she felt his breath touching her neck; she knew that was his way of preparing her. The last thought she had was of Jacob, she had imagined him waiting on the beach for her, shirt open, hands in the pockets of his shorts, watching the sunset as wind blew his open shirt around.

* * *

Jasper had hid and watched as the guards ran past him with Jane muttering something about needing everyone there in case anyone lost control due to the scent of blood. He knew it would happen shortly and wouldn't last that long. He knew the guards would all be back at their posts as soon as Bella opened her eyes or spoke her first word…which meant he only had three days to get Alice out, fed, and safely hidden.

Once he was sure the halls were clear he ran as fast as he could to where he knew she would be. He opened the dungeon door slowly and, before he had even stepped a foot in, he heard her voice.

"No…please no more! I can't stand the pain any more…I need to feed please."

Her voice sounded so weak and frail, he felt his own heart breaking at the strain in her words. He realized that he had made it just in the nick of time. If she had said that to one of the guards she would be given a human to drink…then she would belong to them completely. He had to get her out now.

He pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in. He saw her chained to the back wall by one hand, a sign that she was extremely weak. If she couldn't even break the chain away from the wall then she was very close to her breaking point. Her clothes were stained with human blood; he could tell it was human by the scent. There were blood stains all around her, apparently they had been torturing or killing humans around her in hopes that she's break.

He raced over and dropped to his knees in front of her. He slid his hand under her chin and lifted her head slowly so he could see her eyes. Once he saw just how dark they were he realized just how urgent and critical her situation was.

"Alice, baby, don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here and then we'll get you fed. You have to hold on just a little longer. Hold your breath if you have to. I'm here baby; you're going to be okay…everything's going to be fine."

"Ja…Jasper…is that really you?"

"Yes love…it's me. Now come on, we don't have any time to waste. They'll be coming soon, we have to go now. Hold your breath for me love."

He watched her take a deep breath and hold it. He gave her a quick kiss on the head before he reached up and broke the chain off her wrist. He then picked her up and again felt his heart break at just how light she was. He didn't waste any time and bolted out the door as fast as he could. He ran faster than he ever had and didn't even stop at the door, he ran straight through it and out to the country side.

He ran and ran and ran until he was sure they were a safe distance away from any humans. He found an abandoned house and went in. He put her down on the couch and looked at her.

"Keep holding your breath until I come back…I'm going to get you as many animals as I can find then I have to go back to the palace. I'll explain why later…just please stay here and hold your breath."

Once she nodded he raced out. He returned about ten minutes later with ten huge crates of animals, mostly chickens, goats, dogs, and some other animals that he had managed to find. She didn't know where he had gotten them but she was thankful. He pushed them into the house and took the lids off the crates.

"Eat up…I'll be back in about two days."

She nodded and waited until he had left the house and closed the door before she began feeding on the animals. Jasper wasted no time and raced back to the castle. He got back to the throne room just in time. He walked in and found a familiar face standing at the base of the steps in front of the rulers' thrones.

Bella was standing beside him, her skin pale and her body now frozen in time, her eyes blood red and her hair a healthy shade of brown. He knew from his own experience as well as others he had witnessed that the venom hurt like hell and the person usually began screaming as it spread, but here she was, standing calmly as if nothing had happened.

He shook his head with a slight smile, would this girl ever stop surprising him? He walked up and stood on her other side, his hands folded behind her back.

"Well, that was one of the fastest transformations I have ever seen. It has only been one day and she's already ready for her first feeding. And the pain…it's not even fazing her. This is truly remarkable!"

"Aro, as much as we trust you…I would feel better if Bella returned to Forks with me. I plan on teaching her to feed the way my family and I do."

"I see. I understand Jasper and I trust you both to keep her under control. Although with as much control as she has naturally then I doubt that will be a problem. However, I would like to reports each year on her progress. One on this day every year, and one on Christmas every year. Do you two understand?"

They nodded and Aro dismissed them. Jasper took Bella's hand with a smile and together the three of them raced out of the castle, Bella easily outrunning either of the two men.

"Bella stop. We have to go get Alice from where I left her first."

Bella froze and turned to look at him. She nodded in understanding and started to run with him when a hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to spin around.

"Jasper. I'll get her back to forks and get started on training her; you get Alice and meet us back there."

Jasper nodded in understanding and raced off to get Alice. Bella watched after him before turning and running with the other guy to the airport where she and Jasper had arrived at. She followed the guy to a darkened corner and took the contacts he gave her.

"Every four hours or so you'll need to change them. Observe how the humans act and behave and try to mimic that as much as possible…don't be too stiff, relax, twitch every now and then…okay?"

She nodded and began walking with him. They got their tickets and boarded the plane. Once they were in their seats and the plane had taken off she turned to look at the man beside her.

"Carlisle…why were you there?"

He smiled as he patted her hand gently.

"Esme and I moved to Alaska recently…I walked to the border of where we used to live and met Jacob. I asked him if we could visit you and see how you were doing but he told me what was going on. I called Esme and told her I was going to go visit Aro so she wouldn't suspect anything. Once I got there…well you know the rest."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much. I trust you a lot more than any of those others…and after what Edward did…I damn sure didn't want him to be the one to do it."

"You still have your memories?"

"Yea…don't all of you?"

"Well yes but we never had them right after being turned…it always took about ten or so years before our memories began coming back…of course we usually had someone there who told us how they found us and the circumstances surrounding our turning."

"Wow…I guess I'm really rare."

Bella giggled and Carlisle laughed with her.

"Very rare Bella…no pain when being turned, complete and total control after being turned, thirst doesn't bother you…and you have all of your memories…Is there nothing that you can't do?"

Bella tapped her chin thoughtfully before smiling.

"Walk a straight line without falling down? But that was the human me so I guess that's changed now…although I'm still not too keen on the idea of marriage."

Carlisle laughed again before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are truly amazing."

Bella smiled and they settled into a comfortable silence that lasted the rest of the flight. Bella was eager to see Jacob and to see if he would imprint on her again, but she knew she had to feed first and figure out what her gift was. She just prayed that he would wait for her, no matter how long it took.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

It had been a few days since she had returned home. She was in control most of the time but still had trouble with resisting the scent. Right now Bella was sitting on the roof of the Cullen home and staring out into the forest surrounding the two story home. There was no denying it, this was a very beautiful place to live and now this was part of her family.

She was holding her cell phone in her hand, having just finished talking to Jacob. The conversation had been short, maybe ten minutes, but he had patrol so she understood. It was good to hear his voice again but she still wanted to be in his arms.

She closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair back behind her. She had prayed about ten times a minute since she had been bitten that Jacob would be hers again…and that someday fortune would favor them and they would have a child together…if not then this was the end of the Swan family line…

She laid her phone beside her, knowing that if she gripped it any tighter that it'd break and she didn't want to have to buy a new one right now. She sighed softly and opened her eyes to watch the sun set. She knew she would be crying right now if she were human. Crying from the fear of not being able to give Jacob a child, crying from the worry of not being his imprint any more, crying from trying to think of a reason why she couldn't see her mom in Phoenix or Florida any more…she rubbed her eyes a bit out of boredom and laid down on her back.

She folded her arms under her head and stared up at the sky as the wind blew again. She closed her eyes and imagined her mother's smiling face, she pictured the wedding when her mother married Phil, pictured her dad on Christmas last year…he and Billy had gotten into an argument over who was better between their two favorite teams.

She chuckled softly as she remembered Jacob being there and joining in on the argument and how she just simply shook her head and retreated into the kitchen.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bella jumped up and spun around, she hadn't noticed anyone coming up behind her so when the voice spoke it had caught her off guard. She glared at Emmett's smiling face before she sighed and shook her head, sitting back down by her phone.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on a newborn?"

Emmett laughed as he moved to sit beside her. He and Rose had moved back in the very same night that Carlisle had called and told them that he had turned Bella. He hadn't said why he had done it but they knew she would tell them when she was ready, not even Esme and Alice knew why, the only one that knew was Jasper.

"Just wanted to formally meet my new sister…damn immortality seriously suits you bells…and that voice. Matches your name perfectly."

He chuckled and she laughed. She playfully punched his shoulder, causing him to laugh again. They sat in silence for a while before Bella sighed and looked at the sunset. She told him about what she had been thinking about, the fears, the worries, and the reason why she wanted to get changed. He glared at the sunset as she told him about how Edward tried to rape her and then his look softened when she told him about the conversation she had had with Jasper on the plane…about Alice being taken and how this would help him save her.

"You're incredible."

Bella smiled then went on to tell him about what happened in the castle, the argument between Aro and Marcus, Caius speaking up, Carlisle coming up, being turned and how she reacted to it (this got her a weird look from him but she pretended not to notice), and the plane ride back home.

"You're not just incredible…your amazing. A newborn with this much control…it's…wow."

She laughed softly and shook her head before looking at the sunset again, a saddened look in her eyes.

"I do wish I could be human again…I was a few weeks pregnant Emmett…I don't know how I can break that new to Jacob…he'll be heartbroken…and if he doesn't imprint on me again then I'm worried it'll be enough to drive him to suicide…"

Bella lowered her head until her hair slid over her shoulders and hid her face from sight. They both got quiet before soft sobs reached Emmett's ears. He scanned the woods on the opposite side of the river to see if Jacob was standing there and crying after hearing the news but he didn't see anything. He then looked around the ground below the roof and didn't see any of his family.

Confusion turned to curiosity as he turned his head a bit to look at Bella, realizing the sobs were coming from her.

"Bella?"

She didn't respond so he lifted his hand gently and pushed her hair away from her face. He was met by the salty scent of tears and the sigh of those small drops of water rolling down her cheeks. He inspected her face closer and realized that it was slightly darker than what it had been only moments ago.

"Bella...what happened?"

"I…just realized how much this will hurt him…"

"That's not what I mean…you're crying."

"Don't be silly…vampires can't cry remember?"

Emmett lifted his hand and scooped up one of her tears. He then held it up to where she could see the small water drop on the tip of his finger. She gasped softly before lifting her own hand to her cheek and feeling the wetness. She then examined her skin and saw that it was back to its pale yet slightly tan color.

Emmett scooped her and her phone up and jumped down. He took her to where Carlisle was in his office and went in.

"Dad, look."

Carlisle looked up and dropped the book he had been reading. In a flash he was at his son's side and examining the girl in his arms. Curiosity flashed in his eyes and he motioned for Emmett to sit her down on his desk.

Once Bella was seated on the desk Carlisle began looking over every inch of her, his scientific mind trying to understand how this was possible. Moments later his vampiric mind took over and he looked at her with a wide smile.

"This is fascinating! It appears that you have the gift of shape shifting! We must experiment with this!"

"Shape shifting?"

Bella started before a thought occurred to her and her eyes lit up with hope.

"Carlisle…is it possible that, since it has only been a few days, that the child could have survived?"

"It could be possible, if the venom froze the child as well as everything else inside your body…we'll know in time...this is so exciting!"

Emmett and Bella watched their father figure as he bounced around the room in very much the same way as a child would if they were told they were going to Disney world. The two looked at each other before laughing. This was definitely going to be interesting. Carlisle now had a new object to study…Bella and her mysterious new gift.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

"Amazing!" Esme said softly.

"Awesome!" Came Emmett's excited cheer, eyes bright with excitement like a child at Christmas time.

"Wonderful!" Rosalie said from her husband's side.

"Spectacular!" Carlisle called out from his place beside Esme.

"Incredible…I've never seen anything like it." Came Jasper's calm and collected voice, he was beside Alice.

The small family group were standing behind their house, halfway between it and the river, watching Bella practice her gift. In the short time since they had discovered her shape-shifting gift they had found out that she was also a mental shield.

They had successfully gotten her to shift into every animal known to mankind, from the smallest of insects to the largest of land and air animals. They had also seen her shift into water creatures of all size. Alice also had the thought that she might be able to shift into creatures of legend, things such as mermaids, griffins, harpies, centaurs, and things from the ancient times such as dinosaurs, mammoths, and saber tooth tigers.

She had successfully turned into all of these as well; she had also discovered that she could turn into something resembling an angel, like Angel from the X-Men cartoon series. This had cause Carlisle to turn into an excited child and he began to run around the yard squealing in delight and utter uncontrollable excitement.

After they had gotten him calmed down Jasper wanted to see just how powerful she was and had asked her to take a form she was most comfortable in, she (of course) chose a wolf with dark brown fur and golden eyes. Once she was sitting down in this form the stepped up until he was five feet from her. He then instructed her to send out her shield to cover him. She managed this after a few minutes, much to his satisfaction.

He then called Alice and Rose up, he told Alice to stand beside him but only about ten feet to his left. He told Rosalie the same thing but to his right. Once they were in place he had Bella do the same thing only to expand it to protect them. She did this a bit easier than the first time.

They continued doing this until they discovered just how far she could expand the shield; much to their amazement she had been able to expand it to cover a radius of fifty feet in all directions. She was currently sitting in the same place, the family sitting around her, and they were waiting for Carlisle to calm down again.

He was, yet again, running in circles and squealing in utter delight and astonishment. Jasper sighed and shook his head as Esme giggled with Alice. Bella had shifted back to her human form and was now attempting to see if she could change into other people. The family, excluding Carlisle who was still running around, watched as she changed into all of her human friends and even managed to change her voice and scent to match theirs.

Next, she repeated this process but for all of the vampires that she knew. She had even changed into the three rulers and started saying silly and stupid stuff with their voices, which had the family rolling around laughing.

After this she attempted to change into the Quileute's. She easily changed her form to match Jacobs, the rest were a little harder but she managed it. Jasper then wanted to see if she could change to match their wolf forms and she eagerly agreed. After a few tries she managed to match each of the wolf forms and soon she was grinning just as widely as he was.

They had all gone to hunt so Bella, who was enjoying her human form, remained at the house and found herself something to eat. She was sitting at the dining room table, eating a sandwich she had made and thinking about Jacob when she had a weird feeling. It felt something akin to butterflies but she wasn't nervous. She looked around before shaking her head and going back to her food.

When Carlisle came back in she looked at him.

"Do you have any equipment here from your office?"

"I think there's some in my room…why?"

Bella told him of the strange feeling she had a few minutes ago and his face lit up with excitement and curiosity. Bella inwardly groaned as he raced up to his room to see if he had the right equipment. Much to his great relief he did and called for her to come up.

The rest of the family came back home about an hour later, they had been shopping for Bella at Alice's insistence that their new family member needed more updated and fashionable clothes. When they came back they found Bella sitting on the couch, under a rarely used afghan that covered the back of one of the couches, sipping a glass of coke while Carlisle paced around her muttering to himself in utter astonishment and excitement.

"Carlisle?"

He stopped and turned to face his wife and smiled wide.

"Oh Esme my dear, it's the most curious and peculiar thing I have ever seen. It's been a few days since we discovered this gift of hers but it's been almost a week since she's been turned…yet it's still alive…this is completely mind boggling…I must write a book about this for all of the vampire race to read!"

"Dear you're not making any sense…what on earth is going on?"

"The child survived Esme…We're not sure how but while you guys were out hunting I felt something similar to butterflies…I found it odd since I wasn't nervous or anything. I had Carlisle check when he came home. This is odd but I'm thankful. I guess the ancestors have smiled down on me after all…I can't help but think that Ephraim had something to do with the child surviving my being turned."

Esme dropped the bags and was hugging Bella tight before the bags even touched the floor. Alice and Rose soon joined her while their husbands both broke out into a wide smile.

"This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Same here! Oh Bella! We simply _MUST_ have a baby shower!"

"You have to tell Jacob! This is HUGE!"

Bella laughed as she hugged them all back. They let go after a moment and satisfied themselves with sitting on the couch with her while the guys sat on the various seating areas around the room.

Bella took her phone from Alice and looked at it. She looked around and, after receiving an encouraging nod from everyone, dialed Jacob's number. She placed the phone to her ear and took a deep breath. It felt as though her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she listened to the ringing sound.

She heard the click and a slight inhale of breath before that voice that she loved so dearly started to speak.

'_Hello?'_

"Hey Jake…"

'_Bella! It's been a few days since we last spoke, is everything alright? When can I see you again? I'm dying to know if you're still my imprint or not…'_

"Jake…calm down, everything's fine. I do need to talk to you in person…there's…something really important I need to tell you…how about tomorrow at the clearing?"

'_Sounds great! Do you want me to come alone or is it better if I bring the pack?'_

"Come alone…we need to see if I'm still your imprint first. Once we find that out then we'll go from there."

'_Alright…I'll see you at noon. I love you.'_

"I love you too…I'll see you then."

As the line went dead Bella lowered the phone to her lap. She looked down at it as the tears begin to fill her eyes. Alice, being right beside her, reached up and began to wipe them away with a silk handkerchief.

"It'll be alright Bella…don't cry."

"Alice…I can't help it…what if I'm not his imprint? I'm pregnant with his child…if I'm not his then how in the world will I be able to explain to our child that his or her father and mother will never be able to live in one house together? I've grown up like that Alice; I don't want this child to have to go through that. I want better for this child…I don't know what to do and right now I'm more afraid than I've ever been."

"Jasper…"

Jasper nodded and focused his eyes on Bella's. She soon felt herself calming down to the point of sleep. Just before the peaceful darkness took over her completely she managed to give him a half smile and whispered a word of gratitude. And then it was over, she was unaware of what was going on around her, all outside noises ceased reaching her ears, and she was alone…floating in a sea of quiet, peaceful darkness, with nothing and no one to bother her.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

The next day found Bella pacing nervously back and forth in front of the glass wall at the back of the house. Her arms were crossed over her stomach, her hair was curled and hanging down her back, she was dressed in a long sleeve white shirt, denim vest, and dark blue jeans. Jasper was watching her from the doorway to the living room; the rest had gone out hunting then to prepare the field for the meeting.

Carlisle met Jacob at the border and asked him to keep his eyes down on the ground until he heard Bella's news then he could look up and see if he imprinted again. Jacob agreed, knowing that it'd be better to hear the news before checking to see if Bella was his imprint again. It was better because if she told him and he didn't imprint then it would be easier to deal with it, where as if he looked up but didn't imprint then she would probably have to deal with a broken heart while telling him whatever it was that she needed to say.

They walked together to the field and Jacob stood in the center with his eyes on the ground and his hands in his pockets. Carlisle stood close to him while Esme, Rose, and Alice stood a little ways away. Emmett was standing opposite Carlisle and beside the spot where Bella would stand. Jasper walked with Bella to the field, carrying her most of the way since Carlisle didn't want any strain or stress what-so-ever on her body.

Jasper sat her down gently beside Emmett then went to stand across from Alice and the girls. For a few minutes no one spoke, they all knew Bella was getting her courage up to tell him, Jacob forced his eyes to stay on the ground, no matter how bad he needed to see her. Finally Bella's soft voice filled the air around the group.

"Jacob…even if I tell you before we see if you imprint or not…I want you to know two things. 1. My heart will still break if you don't imprint…and I don't know how I'll be able to survive. 2. No matter what, I will love you until I die."

"Bella…you will always have my heart…even if I never imprint again, my heart will always be with you."

Silence filled the clearing again, this time the tension was thick. Bella rubbed her stomach gently as she forced herself not to burst into tears. She took a few deep breaths before making the final decision to tell him.

"Jacob…on the day Jasper and I left for Italy…we stopped at the hospital to get some vertigo medicine since I still get air sick easily…well while we were there I got checked out after complaining of not feeling well for a few days. I found out I was two weeks pregnant."

The whole woods seemed to get silent. The birds stopped singing, the butterflies stopped fluttering, the rabbits and other animals stopped moving, the wind stopped blowing…nothing dared move or make any sound…even the vampires were holding their breaths. Bella gripped her shirt tighter and kept her eyes on the ground.

Five minutes…that's how long the silence lasted this time. She felt her heart sinking when he didn't say anything. A lump formed in her throat and her hands had begun to shake. Finally she couldn't take it any more…she needed to see his face…his reaction. She lifted her head; the tears had already begun to spill down her cheeks. She saw his eyes closed tight and his hands balled in fists at his side. He was shaking. She knew if she didn't do something then he would bolt and run. He needed to know about her gift…that she was human.

"Jake…look at me please…"

Nothing…the shaking was getting worse. She didn't care if she got hurt; she needed to stop him from leaving her. Emmett didn't have time to think or to reach out, in a second she was from his side to Jakes with her hands on his shoulders, her voice pleading and breaking.

"Jacob please…look at me. Please. It's my gift Jake…you have to see this for yourself."

"Bella…I can't…you…you turned…I know what that does…the child's gone…I'm sorry…I…I can't look at you…"

"Jacob! Look at me! Please! I'm begging you!"

She was sobbing now, the tears falling faster down her cheeks. They didn't know if it was the plea in her voice, the sobs, the scent of her tears, or the sound of her heartbeat…but something broke through his senses and made him look at her. He saw the slightly tan skin, the color of her hair…he reached his hand up to wipe her tears away, reassuring himself that he wasn't imagining any of this.

She felt his hand glide across her tear-soaked cheek and lifted her head to look at him. All eyes were on them, everyone knew that this was the moment. Their eyes connected and it was as if this was the first time. All he could see was her, he couldn't see the Cullens anymore, he couldn't see the trees or the flowers, he couldn't see the sky or the ground…nothing was tying him down anymore. Nothing mattered anymore except her safety and her love. He didn't need food to live anymore; all he needed was her love.

He could feel her heart beating in his chest; he could feel her sadness, fear, worry, and love. He could see his future with her, kids running around the house, playing with puppies. He saw camping trips, swimming lessons, cliff diving with the pack and their kids…he saw bon fires, kids making sand castles, grandkids, college graduation. He saw marriage, Christmas, going to bed with her and waking up to the smell of her cooking.

Bella saw the way his eyes became glossy and felt her heart skip a beat. She was brought back to the first time. She saw images of sitting on the porch with him, holding an infant with a 4 month belly. She saw two kids running around the yard playing with him and the dogs while she laughed and rubbed her 2 month stomach. She saw herself cooking with his arms around her waist, kissing him when he left for patrol and jumping into his arms when he came home.

She saw marriage, graduations, their childrens' weddings, grand kids, Christmas trips to Grandpa Charlie's house. She saw swimming lessons, beach days, sand castles, bon fires, cliff diving with the pack and their kids. She smiled as she felt his arms go around her. Right now the only thing that mattered to either of them was each other.

Jake leaned down and kissed her with as much love and passion as he could find in his heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so her body was as tight against his as she could get it. Their eyes closed and their tongues continued to dance and battle for dominance.

The Cullen's smiled as they watched the scene in front of them. They were all happy that the ancestors had, yet again, smiled down upon the young couple. After a few minutes the two parted and Jacob pulled Bella tighter, holding her as tight as he could without hurting the child. She smiled as she buried her head in his chest, tears of joy now spilling from her eyes.

A moment later they both sat down on the ground and he immediately placed his hand on her stomach lightly as he leaned his head against hers. She smiled and placed her hand on his as she closed her eyes and kissed his cheek lightly before laying her head against his shoulder.

"Congratulations you two…we're all very happy for you. And Jacob, I think it's time to do away with the border…let the pack come onto our territory and, in due time, let us explore the reservation."

Jacob nodded and thanked them before they left. He smiled and looked at the girl now in his arms. He sent a silent thank you to his grandfather as he watched her snuggle closer to him. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was. He imprinted on his best friend, found out she loved him too, almost lost her, got her back, let her go and get turned, got her back, found out she could shape shift (he figured it out after he saw she was human), found out she was pregnant with his child, and imprinted on her again. It seemed as though they really were meant to be and for that he was incredibly thankful, although he was still finding it hard to believe that this angel was all his.

They cuddled a while, enjoying the feel of each other's embrace after being separated for so long. In time Jacob would inform the pack about her being a vampire with the ability to shape shift and about her being pregnant. He'd tell them that if they did anything to upset her that he'd either neuter them with a rusty spoon or send them to constant patrol meaning they would have to keep running, no stopping to drink or catch a rabbit or food, just run, until he told them to stop. For now though, he was content with just holding his soon-to-be bride.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

"Jacob…I'm not sure I'm ready for this…"

"Bella, they'll find out sooner or later…it's best to go ahead and get it over with."

"Yea…I know that…but…."

"Then after this we have to tell your father that we're expecting before we're even engaged."

"No…I mean we have to but…not right now."

"Bella…we can't keep putting things off…I know you're nervous and afraid of what will happen…but I'm the alpha, you're my imprint, and having my child…I will not let our child be brought into a world of chaos. If we don't tell the pack about you being a vampire before our child is born then they find out…it'll be hell for us and our baby. And if we don't tell your dad then he'll come at me with a shotgun…"

Bella sighed. She knew he was right and that it was better to tell them now then let them find out later. But she couldn't shake this feeling she had that something bad would happen…one of them was going to explode and lose control…then she'd change and the war would be on.

She shook her head furiously and rubbed her eyes, a sign to Jacob that she was desperately trying to get herself under control. He watched her while she regained her composure and took her hand lightly. They were standing at the treaty line on the Cullen's side, about to cross over. Jacob went first then held his hand back out to her. She looked at it and took a slight step back as though she were about to turn and run. She looked into his eyes and he gave her an encouraging smile, which was all she needed. She swallowed down her fear and reached over the line to take his hand. She stepped over and moved close to his side.

He chuckled and put an arm around her as they began walking to his house. She rested her head against his shoulder while they walked, all her fear and worry suddenly melting away as his warmth wrapped around her like a comforting blanket. He chuckled softly as he felt her relax before he kissed her head lightly.

When they got to his house they found Quil and Embry playing the Xbox while Billy sat beside the couch, in his chair, watching them with a smile. Jacob shook his head and let out a long soft whistle. They boys froze and gulped before they turned and jumped to their feet.

"We're sorry Jake!"

"Yea, we didn't mean to play without asking you!"

"Your dad said it was alright and we didn't know when you'd be back!"

"Oh! Welcome back!"

"Yea! And welcome home Bella!"

"Yea! Welcome home!"

Bella groaned and hid her face while Jake just shook his head with an amused grin.

"You two are like little kids afraid of getting in trouble for sneaking cookies out of the jar…honestly. Go tell the rest we have a meeting in ten minutes. The bonfire area. And tell them it's important."

They nodded and ran off after muttering one last "welcome home" to Bella. Jake plopped down on the couch and pulled Bella into his lap. He tightened his arms around her waist a bit while nuzzling her neck. She laughed softly and kissed his head before looking at Billy and smiling fondly at him, for as long as she could remember he had been like a second father to her. He smiled back and patted her hand lightly.

"It's good to have you back home Bella, we've all missed you terribly."

She blushed a bit before patting his hand gently.

"It's good to be home…I've really missed everyone. Will you be at the meeting?"

"Of course. As an elder I always attend every meeting."

He chuckled and Bella smiled affectionately. They spent the next few minutes talking and watching whatever was on before they began making their way to the fire pit a little ways out behind the houses that they used for the bon fires and other important tribal things.

She watched as every head turned to look at her and every face broke into a wide smile. She smiled back and sat down on the log beside Jacob, he wrapped his arm around her as she leaned against his side and smiled as he rested his head against hers.

"Jacob."

Sam was the first to speak once it had been silent for several minutes. Jacob lifted his head a bit and looked at the former alpha.

"Why did you call this meeting?"

Jacob felt Bella tense, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the pack. He sighed softly and gave his full attention to his pack and elders.

"As you all know Bella went to Italy to settle things with the Volturi. But that is not the full story. And before I continue I want you all to swear you will remain calm until the end or risk eternal patrol."

As his eyes met with one wolf at a time, they each gave a nod. He nodded and took a deep breath before he began.

"Bella went with Jasper to Italy to settle something the Cullen's had been promising behind her back. Ever since she started going out with Edward and found out what he was the Cullen's had been promising the Volturi that she would be turned. However, once they found out that he had broken up with her and left with his family the Volturi sent a letter to her stating that she must now fulfill the promise made by the Cullen's: to be turned or die. Since I imprinted on her she knew how that would make me feel so she hid the letter. I found it and kind of lost my temper with her. We got things settled and I told her that it was for the best if she went and got turned…I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. I know that's selfish but she felt the same way. During the plane ride, and she just told me this last night, Jasper told her that Alice, his mate, had been taken by the Volturi and they were starving her until she was so weak from hunger that she fed on a human, at which point she would belong to them. Bella knew how I would have felt about that if he had told me directly. She was going there to fulfill the promise made to the Volturi by the Cullen's but in doing so would also be providing a distraction for him to get Alice out. When they first came back I wasn't allowed to see her until they got her thirst under control…I thought that would take a year but, according to Carlisle, she was in perfect control from the moment she was bitten, they just had to get the thirst under control. Well, once that was done I was able to meet with her and see if she was still my imprint. You can guess the answer to that for yourselves. Well, during that reunion I found out she was pregnant."

As he finished Bella lifted her head from his shoulder and glanced around the fire. She was afraid of their reactions. She looked at the elders first, Billy's eyes were wide but he was also grinning from ear to ear. Sue was practically bouncing in her seat and the rest seemed to be okay with it. She then turned her attention to the pack.

Embry was bouncing in excitement, a grin on his face. Jared was smiling and started clapping softly. Quil gave her two thumbs up with a wide smile. Seth was already rattling off names he liked and discussing color themes with Leah, who looked utterly delighted. Sam gave her one of his big brother smiled and a slight nod to show he was happy for her and Jake. Emily was already on her feet and hugging the daylights out of Jacob, who simply laughed and hugged her back. Bella then looked at Collin and Brady, who were already sitting beside Seth and Leah, making shopping plans and discussing how they were going to pay for everything. She took a deep breath as she turned to the last person she had yet to look at. Paul was sitting on the stump farthest from her and Jacob. He had his arms crossed and seemed to be glaring daggers at the rest. Jacob noticed this and stood up. He walked over to the hot-headed wolf, the air around him changing from calm and relaxed to powerful and serious.

"Paul."

Jacob said, his voice dripping with the power and authority he had. Everyone had gotten quiet and were now watching with expectation. Emily and the elders moved to sit around Bella while the rest of the wolves surrounded them in defensive positions, just in case this got ugly.

Paul turned his glare onto the Alpha in front of him, his rage started building immediately and he began shaking.

"Do you have a problem with my imprint?"

"SHE'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THIS TO US! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE AMOUNT OF DANGER YOU'RE PUTTING OUR PEOPLE IN?!"

Jacob growled but made no other move. Instead his tone remained calm, controlled, and powerful.

"She is no danger to our people. She is my imprint, my mate, and the mother of my child. The Cullen's will be here in a heartbeat if she gets too out of control. Besides, does she even look like a vampire right now?"

Paul took one look at the girl who was being guarded by the rest of the pack. He saw the tan of her skin, dark chocolate of her eyes, and dark chestnut of her hair. He caught her scent and the shaking stopped.

"What the hell?"

"Her gift Paul. She can take the form of any insect, animal, person, inanimate object, or whatever she wants. She has chosen her human form. In this form she does not need to feed on animal blood, instead it's as if she was never changed. She will keep this form until the child is born then I will introduce you all to her vampire form so that you will know her scent. I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect Paul. Not only because she is my mate but because, as my imprint, she also has the same control and power that I do."

With that he turned and walked back to the love of his life. He picked her up and nuzzled her neck lightly before looking at the pack.

"We'll find out if it's a boy or girl in about a week. Seth, Brady, you two will design the room with me. Leah, Emily, Collin, you three will go with Bella shopping. Jared, Quil, Paul, you three are on patrol tonight, get going."

With that Billy and Jacob made their way back to their house, Bella snuggled peacefully in Jacob's arms. The rest left for home while the three made their way to the woods, Paul still fuming over the whole thing. He couldn't explain it but he had a bad feeling about all of this. Something wasn't right.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning and smiled as the scent of her favorite breakfast hit her nose. She sat up and found a robe in her favorite pale blue color hanging over the back of the desk chair on her side of the room. She chuckled softly and got up, she pulled the robe on then put on the matching fuzzy house shoes that were under the chair. She tied the robe closed and walked down the stairs.

The first thing she noticed was how the entire pack and their imprints were all gathered around the coffee table in the living room and the dining table in the kitchen. She shook her head before going to get a glass of orange juice before pausing at the kitchen door. Instead of seeing her mate cooking her favorite breakfast she was met by the sight of the hot-head who refused to accept the news of her vampire birth at first.

She cautiously made her way to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice before turning to get a cup out of the cabinet. As she poured the glass and put the juice back in the fridge she became aware of Paul's eyes on her. She turned to look at him and the whole room feel silent as they waited to see what happened…waiting to see if she slapped him or he yelled or something.

Finally, he pulled her close and held her tight. Shock filled her for a moment before she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back. He pulled back and looked at her with a slight smile.

"Sorry about last night, my temper got the best of me."

She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him again. Everyone smiled and conversation resumed amongst the pack and imprints. Bella took her juice to the table and sat down. She began reading the paper while vaguely listening to the conversations around her. That is, until she heard the words "baby" and "shopping". She lifted her head and looked around the table with a confused expression. Leah laughed.

"We're going shopping today Bella. We're going to find baby clothes in neutral colors while the guys get neutral colored paint and furniture to set up the room that's being built now."

"Oh."

They all laughed and soon Paul placed plates in front of them and they all began eating. Finally realization dawned on Bella and she lifted her head and looked around the two rooms. Jared noticed this and patted her hand reassuringly, since he was right beside her.

"Don't worry, he'll be back later. He left earlier to go look for the perfect crib and other perfect furniture."

"Oh, okay…why didn't he wake me up?"

"He wanted to let you sleep…he said you needed it and that if any of us woke you up he'd kill us with a rusty spoon…"

Bella laughed before shaking her head and going back to eating. She loved how he always seemed to put her first and she knew that wasn't solely because of the imprint but because that's how he had always been…it was just how he was, imprint or not. She began wondering who all would accompany her shopping today and where they were going. She couldn't help but feel excited, despite the destruction that was sure to happen when her father found out.

An hour later Bella, Leah, Collin, and Seth were at the mall, looking through every baby store they could find and finding every single cute neutral-colored outfit they could. Bella was having more fun than she ever thought she could have, getting pregnant and the thought of raising a child wasn't nearly as scary as it had been back in high school.

Bella froze. The small group had been walking down the central aisle and discussing where to go next. They all stopped when they realized she wasn't walking anymore and went back to where she was stopped. They asked her what was wrong but she couldn't speak. She realized that the only reason she had been afraid of marriage and having kids while she was with Edward was because she hadn't loved him as much as she thought she had.

All along some small part of her, deep deep deep down in her soul, knew that he wasn't the one…knew that she wouldn't marry him or be with him for forever like her conscious mind had told her. That small deeply buried part of her had known all along that the only one she would ever marry or have a family with was Jacob…it was always Jacob…she smiled and looked at the group around her.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?"

"Maybe we should rest for a bit…Jake said not to let you strain yourself too much…"

"Good idea…maybe we should stop and eat…"

"I'm fine guys…I just had another realization about my relationship with Edward…"

This got all of their attentions and soon she was explaining the thought she had that made her stop and the realization that followed it. Leah smiled with Seth while Collin began texting the news to Jacob. Soon the four of them were back roaming the mall and buying everything they found that they liked.

Jacob texted Leah when the room was done and the group headed back to the house. The three unloaded the truck before Bella had a chance to grab one sack. She pouted but they just laughed and walked in with her. They all walked right to the room and smiled at the palest of pale blue wall and polished dark oak furniture.

Jacob greeted his imprint with a passionate kiss and tight hug, making Leah roll her eyes, Seth to cover his eyes, Collin and Brady to make gagging noises and Jared to sigh impatiently. The two broke apart with slight grins and soft chuckles. They sat and talked for a while before the rest left. Once everyone was gone Jacob and Bella made their way back to the baby's room and Bella sat down on a cushion in the floor. She began pulling the clothing out of the many many bags, matching outfits up and handing them to Jacob to put in the drawers.

They talked as they did this before they were done. Jacob helped her off the floor and together they made their way downstairs for dinner with Billy. The fact that it was poker night slipped their minds so when they walked in and saw Charlie sitting at the table they about turned and ran from the room before he stood up and hugged them both.

Bella grabbed her and Jake a plate as he sat down to join the game, she sat beside him.

"So Bella, how was your day?"

Bella smiled at her father as she laid her head on Jakes shoulder.

"It was nice…went out and did some shopping."

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course."

"Good."

And that was it for their conversation. Bella watched them play as she began thinking of ways to break the news to her dad. How on earth was she going to tell him without him freaking out or trying to kill her and Jacob? This was not going to be fun…


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Bella had enjoyed every minute of it. She and Leah had hung out nearly every day, taking about what to buy the baby next. The guys had gone through a lot of paint trying to make the room look perfect and after a very pale purple went on the walls with darker trim Bella made them stop because she liked that color…and she was sick of the fumes.

Now it was the night she dreaded. They were meeting Billy, Charlie and Harry in town for dinner. She took a breath as she got out of the shower and looked at her reflection. Being the offspring of a vampire mom with shapeshifting and shielding abilities and a werewolf dad she wasn't surprised to see how big she had gotten in just a few weeks.

She shook her head and made her way to hers and Jakes room, Alice and Leah had predicted this would happen and had shopped in the maternity section of every store so that she'd have enough outfits for the duration of her pregnancy. She settled on a black shirt with a gold pattern along the trim, edge of the sleeves, and on the edges of a v-neck. She paired this with a pair of denim maternity jeans and black heeled boots.

She brushed her hair and curled her bangs around her face. Jacob walked in from the shower at that time and smiled at her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled and tilted her head as he began to kiss her neck. He placed his hands on her belly and she laced her fingers with his. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she turned and kissed him lightly.

"Go get dressed…we have to meet our dads and Harry in five minutes."

He chuckled softly and walked to his closet. She smiled and walked down the stairs to get her keys and make sure the doors were all locked up. She stared out the window while she waited for him. She caught a motion out of the corner of her eye and turned to see what it was as Jacob walked down the stairs.

"Something wrong love?"

"No…I just thought I saw something."

"Oh…want me to check it out?"

She turned to him and smiled at him. She walked over and kissed him lightly.

"No baby, come on, we have to do this."

He groaned and she chuckled, they walked out and got in the car. The ride to the restaurant was uneventful and quiet, which they were both thankful for because of different reasons. They pulled up and parked. Jacob looked over at Bella and noticed how nervous she was. He smiled and got out before going to her door. He helped her out and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Don't worry, you look great."

"He's going to know as soon as we walk in…I can't hide it."

"That's why we came here baby…it's time he knows…"

"He'll be mad because we're not getting married right now…how can I explain that?"

"Tell him we're going to get married."

"But we're not…"

"He doesn't know that."

Bella smiled and kissed him lightly, he always had a way of cheering her up. They walked in and spotted their small dinner group on the other side of the diner and in a corner. They walked to them and greeted their dads then Harry and sat down.

Bella tried to ignore the way her dad was staring at her stomach. She gave her drink order to the waitress and answered a few questions from the other men at the table. Finally Charlie couldn't handles it anymore and turned to her.

"Bella, tell me you're not expecting already."

She sighed softly and turned to him.

"Dad…I've been with him for months now…you should have known it was just a matter of time."

'_Oh great…'_ Jacob thought as he turned his attention from Harry to Charlie, _'Hormones are setting in…this could get ugly…'_

"Bella, you're not even 18 yet…what about the rest or high school? College? Work? A carreer? Your future?"

"Dad don't worry, we'll figure things out as they come along."

"And what about you two. Are you married?"

"No. not yet."

"Are you going to get married any time soon?"

"No…not for a while. Does it really look like I could fit into a wedding dress?"

Charlie was pissed…you could tell by how red his face had gotten. Jacob was watching with Harry and Billy, they knew things were about to get out of hand and that something had to happen to get everyone back in good spirits.

Jacob got up and walked around to where Bella was sitting between Billy and Charlie.

"Chief Swan, may I interrupt for a minute?"

Charlie didn't say anything but just scooted his chair back a bit. Jacob took Bellas hand and kissed it lightly as he got down on one knee.

"Bella…I wanted to wait…to have everything set up in the most romantic way possible. I wanted this moment to be memorable and special…but no amount of preparing, planning, and waiting could bring the right moment. The right moment is any moment that can be turned into a special moment. From the day you moved here I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Then when you started dating Edward I felt as though my world was over…I felt as though I could never be happy again. Then came that fateful day when you came running to my house with tears in your eyes…I knew then that no matter what, I would fight for your heart. I almost felt like my heart was going to burst when I realized you were my imprint, my soul mate…my very reason for existing. Bella, you're the reason I wake up every morning with a smile and the reason I never want to go to sleep. You're my dream, my air, my heart and my world. And I want you to be mine in every way possible. So now, tonight, before our fathers and Mr. Clearwater…I ask you the most important question of my life."

Bella felt the tears starting to fall down her cheeks as she listened to the love of her life speak. Billy was beaming with pride at his son as Harry was beaming with pride at what a strong, brave, and wonderful alpha Jake had become. Charlie, on the other hand, was torn between anger at Bella getting pregnant before marriage and pride at how well Jacob was treating his beautiful daughter. Bella watched as Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring, the very one she had been eyeing in a store window when she and Leah had gone shopping a while back.

She was vaguely aware that everyone in the diner was now watching them. Jacob took Bella's hand again and kissed it lightly before holding the ring up and lifting his eyes to stare into those of his beloved imprint.

"Isabella Marie Swan…will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

Everyone who was watching seemed to stop breathing as they all waited for her response. Angela, who was sitting with Jessica, Ben, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren just a few tables over, was practically bouncing in her seat. Bella reached up and wiped the tears with one hand as she nodded her head excitedly, her voice didn't seem to want to work right for a few minutes before she managed to whisper a few yeses. Jacob smiled as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her deep right there in front of everyone, one hand on her cheek and the other on her stomach.

She kissed him back and wiped her eyes again before smiling at him and hugging him tight. He smiled and held her as tight as he could before the cheers and claps exploded around them. They looked around and quickly began blushing as they realized that everyone in the diner was staring at them with happy and excited looks.

A while later the diner had calmed down and the happy couple were now eating a meal with their dads and Harry. Talk of nothing important resumed and Bella just smiled as she thought back to just how fast her life had changed since Edward had left…she'd definitely need to tell Alice and them about the proposal.

They all ate for a while before it was decided that they should go and get some rest before making wedding plans. They walked out to the cars after paying and Bella hugged her dad tight when he hugged her. He kissed her head and told her how happy for her he was. They all exchanged goodnights and, after finding out that Billy would be staying with Charlie for the weekend, they all went home. This night had turned out so perfect and Bella felt as though she was in utter heaven now.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

**This chapter skips a while after the last one, I'm getting impatient and quickly running out of ideas. That's not a good sign so I'm skipping the minor action and cutting right to the major stuff. I had initially planned for this story to last for 40 chapters but I think it'll be finished in the next two or three…sorry but I really want to get back on my HP fics and I promised my HP readers that I would as soon as this one is finished. I thank you all who have continued to read this story from the first chapter…I never dreamed my fics would have so many readers.**

* * *

Bella was out hunting with Jasper, Jacob was on patrol, and Alice was watching the baby. Bella smiled as she thought back to that day last week.

_Since she was originally human when she got pregnant but was turned and then used her ability to stay human they had a feeling that the child would inherit some of her human traits and some of her vampire traits. _

_Carlisle had tried to check the baby several times but each time the fetus prevented him from doing so, so they had no idea if it was a boy or girl. When the time came he excitedly announced that she and Jacob were the proud parents of a healthy and handsome baby boy. The child was cleaned up and handed to Jacob, wrapped in a blue blanket. _

_Carlisle then started to clean Bella up when he realized something. He quickly called Jasper back into the room and told him to prepare another blanket to clean the child with. At the confused looks on Bella and Jacobs faces he smiled and informed them that they were having a second child. A few minutes later Jasper was taking the child out of the room to clean it up. Carlisle made sure that was all before he cleaned Bella up and got everything cleaned and put away. _

_Bella and Jacob didn't know what the second child was, because Carlisle was keeping it a secret, so they were waiting impatiently and almost jumped out of their seats when Jasper came back into the room. Bella began to giggle in delight when she saw the pretty pink bundle in his arms. Jacob smiled as he held their son and watched Jasper hand their daughter to Bella. Carlisle had left the room and now had returned with two pieces of paper, presumably birth certificates. _

_They watched as he filled them out then he looked at them and smiled. He asked for the babies' names' and Jacob turned his attention to Bella, since he wasn't sure what names she had decided to go with. Of course Bella just smiled, in her free time between her shifts and Jacobs patrols she had come up with two names that she had fallen in love with, one for a boy and one for a girl, since they didn't know what the baby would be. _

_She smiled at Jacob then Carlisle. _

"_Charles Ephraim Black for the boy and Sarah Renee Black for the girl." _

_Carlisle smiled and wrote the names down before handing the birth certificates to Jasper to put in a book for them. Esme came in and immediately began taking pictures of the babies and the happy couple. Bella had turned back to her vampire self before one picture and chuckled softly at the worried looks of the vampires and her mate. _

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to attack my own children, I'm under more control than that." _

_They all laughed at this and Bella leaned over to kiss her mate. Jacob smiled as he kissed her back and then his daughter's forehead. He couldn't wait to show his father and the pack. Of course he knew Charlie would be there, he always was not that Bella had moved in with them. He had offered to live with Billy and give the house to Jacob and Bella but at the time they thought they were only having one child so the space wasn't an issue, however now they knew they would be taking him up on that offer. _

Jasper tapped her shoulder gently to get her attention, he knew when she was having flashbacks and they all had learned how dangerous it was to interrupt her thoughts. Emmett had a few weeks ago and it was all he could do to avoid being hit with a crowbar. Bella smiled at him and returned her attention to the hunt. Alice had seen a disturbing vision and they were all preparing for the battle that was surely to come.

Bella didn't want to think about the vision, each time she did it made her sick to her stomach. The thought of Edward finding a way to keep them all human long enough for him to rape her then making them watch as he killed the kids and Jacob…Jasper turned around and found Bella on her hands and knees, dry-heaving with her hair in her face. He saw her body trembling and heard soft dry sobs in between the dry-heaves.

"Bella…don't focus on what Alice saw…we won't let anything happen to you or the kids and Jacob. We'll beat him…you know we will. He's just trying to mess with your head, don't let him."

"He's threatening my kids Jasper…my mate…the thought of rape doesn't scare me or sicken me…it's the thought of what he's threatening to do to my family that sickens me. That bastard…if he does show up then I'll be the one to make him pay for this."

Jasper nodded, he knew she would be the one to kill him…after everything he had done, he had hurt her the most. Edward had made Jasper force Bella to love him when she had begun to realize her feelings for Jacob, he had manipulated her so that when he did dump her in the woods she would be completely broken and run into his arms when he returned for her. He had then lost her to Jacob as his imprint and then tried to force himself on her. Now he was threatening to rape her and kill her kids and Jacob. He had had no doubt that Bella would be the one to finish him off; he just wanted to be the one to hold him back so she could have her revenge.

They quickly finished their hunt and returned to the house. Jacob had come back at the same time and quickly took his mate into his arms, having felt her pain and sickening feeling through the imprint. He held her tight and kissed her lips lightly while promising that everything would be alright. Jasper watched as she relaxed in the arms of the man she was meant for the whole time…this was what she needed, his love and promise that it would all be alright.

The three of them made their way into the house and were met by twin cries and screams. They walked into the living room and found Rose holding Charles and Alice holding Sarah, both of whom were obviously in the middle of a tantrum match. As soon as they saw Jacob and Bella they stood up and handed the kids to them before leaving and racing off with lightning speed to the woods. Jacob and Bella laughed as they sat down on the couch and began talking to and playing with their kids.

Esme walked in with the bottles a few minutes later and the twins stopped screaming as soon as their eyes fell on the bottles that were handed to their parents. Everyone laughed at this obvious lack of patience. While the twins were being fed they decided to have a short conversation about what happened with Bella in the woods when she began thinking about the vision Alice had and what she had said. Jasper even told of how bad Edward had hurt Bella, all the things he did to her, and how he knew that she would be the one who would need this the most. They all agreed and a plan was made.

They all had a feeling that he would be somewhere close by, listening, so whenever they began discussing anything about the future battle they lowered their voices so much that a vampire or werewolf would have to be sitting right beside them in order to hear what was being said, so that there was absolutely no way he would know anything. They even kept their thoughts hidden with Bella's shielding ability.

A few minutes later and the twins were fast asleep. Jacob and Bella laid them down on the couch as they moved to the floor and began playing a game of Scrabble with the family. Until Edward had been dealt with neither one of them felt comfortable putting their twins in a bedroom or leaving the house to go back to Billy's. Jacob had called his dad and told him that they would be staying with the Cullens for a while and would explain more when they came home. His father had understood the silent meaning behind the words and told his son to keep up with patrols and to take care.

Alice hadn't said when the battle would be taking place but had said that the snow had been falling, which told them all that it was sometime between October and January, just a few months away. She was keeping an eye out for any strange visions, just to see if he changed his mind or not. For now, no one was to go out alone; they would have to go out in pairs or groups of three, safety in numbers.

Bella leaned against Jacob and closed her eyes, she had already resigned from the game and was now content to just lean against him and listen to the sound of his voice and his tiles being placed on the board. Alice and Rose had come back and now Carlisle, Emmett and Esme were out hunting. Anytime anyone went out to hunt, two or three of the wolves would be positioned not far away from them, just in case Edward tried any sneaky acts, there was not a snowballs chance in hell they were taking any risks. Everything was planned perfectly and to the letter and millisecond. They were not going to let him win this little game.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

It had been two months and still no sign of sneak attacks or any sign of Edward changing his mind. They had one month left before the beginning of October. They had been training every day from morning to night and then some. Jasper felt extra training was necessary so he had them training during the night as well, most of them any ways. One night Bella and Jacob would train with Jasper while the rest sat with the children. The next night it would be Carlisle and Esme training with Jasper, then the next night it was Alice and Emmett, then Alice and Rose, then Rose and Emmett, and so on until everyone had trained with him one night each and then it started all over again with Jacob and Bella.

Bella stood at the glass wall and stared out at the landscape. It was early morning and a rain had come through around midnight, freezing the moment the water hit the ground. She was holding Sarah while feeding her. The ice reminded her of the way Edward used to look at her. She narrowed her eyes at the memory. A sound brought her out of her thoughts and she spun around, a growl escaping her lips. Her eyes landed on someone she didn't expect to see. She pressed back against the glass while holding Sarah tighter against her with one arm, her eyes never leaving the red ones across from her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to be the witness."

"Witness?"

"Yes."

A tense silence filled the room. Several minutes passed before Bella caught several familiar scents coming to her. She kept her eyes locked on the Vampire across from her as Jacob, Carlisle, and Jasper all came into the room, Jacob holding Charles.

"Bella?"

"What is he doing here Carlisle?"

Carlisle turned to see who she was talking about and quickly moved in front of her. He was not only positioning himself to protect her and Sarah but also to show hospitality.

"Felix, what a surprise. Am I to assume Aro sent you?"

"Carlisle, it's been too long. Yes, I'm here on business from Aro. Demitri and Alec are here as well. As is Jane. We're here to be witnesses."

"Witnesses?"

"Yes. You know that Edward is a member of Aro's guard. As such, any time he is in a fight or, in this case, bound to get killed, then we must witness it for Aro. We also need to know exactly what he has done to provoke this fight."

"Certainly. I'll explain it as soon as the rest of your party arrive."

Felix nodded and walked with Carlisle into the living room. Jasper, Bella, and Jacob followed them. Jacob and Bella say down on the couch with their children while Jasper stood beside the couch. Carlisle and Felix sat down in chairs across from them. Silence filled the room, the only noise coming from the feeding kids; Felix never took his eyes off of them. Finally it was getting on Bella's last nerve and her head shot up, her eyes locking onto his.

"Do you have a problem with our children?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why do you insist on staring at them?"

"You're a vampire. He's a werewolf. It's interesting that you two have children…I just think it's a matter that Aro will be interested to hear about."

"I was human when I got pregnant so they're not immortal children. Jacob is their biological father, I am their biological mother. They are more human than anything. Now would you mind keeping your eyes off of them?"

"Felix…trust me, you would be wise to stop staring at them…she's a little bit unpredictable and over-protective of them…"

Felix nodded at Carlisle, showing he understood and took to looking around the room, checking out all the invisible detail in the walls and floors. A few minutes later, once Bella had calmed down slightly, Jane and the rest walked in. Once everyone was seated Carlisle turned his attention to them.

"We understand that in order for us to be able to have our revenge on Edward, you all must know what he did to provoke this attack. Jasper knows this better than the rest of us so I'll let him explain it."

They nodded and turned their attention to the empath who was currently watching the children, now sleeping in their parents' laps. He lifted his eyes to those of the Volturi guard members and began telling them.

"When Bella was dating Edward, sometime during their relationship she had begun to realize her feelings for Jacob. Edward couldn't read her mind so he found out about this by reading my thoughts. At that point he threatened me and made me change her emotions so that she would feel like she was still in love with him. He was planning on dumping her when we had to leave, but he wanted her to be completely in love with him so that the break up would destroy her emotionally…he wanted this to happen so that she would run into his arms when he came back a few months later. However he didn't plan on Jacob imprinting on her. When he did come back and found out that she was now lost to him forever and was happy again he got pissed and began stalking her and watching her. He found out she was planning on going to Aro and getting turned so he was convinced that she would lose her memories of Jacob. That's when he decided to force himself on her…he was close to raping her when I got there and fought him away from her, protecting her with my own body. Jacob and his pack had arrived at that point and Edward ran away. A few months ago Alice got a vision. In this vision Edward had found a way to turn us all human, he then raped Bella in front of all of us and then, while she was laying there broken and crying in pain, he ripped the heads of her children off their bodies then tortured Jacob by breaking his fingers one by one then his arms and legs and finally, while his eyes were locked on hers in apology, he ripped his head off. This vision was so disturbing that Bella dry-heaves and sobs every time she thinks about it. The only reason she isn't right now is because I'm using my ability to keep her from doing it. That is what he has done to provoke this. That is what he had done to deserve this. That is what he has done to turn us all against him. And Bella is going to be the one to do it."

To say the four guard members were shocked was an understatement. They were utterly speechless. Even Jane, who loved causing pain and misery, was at a loss for words. They were just staring wide-eyed and jaws dropped at the young mother. Finally, Alec was the first to break out of this stunned silence.

"We grant you permission to carry this out. We will be there and we will witness everything. We have no doubt that you all are keeping your thoughts hidden, and so will we. He will not know any of us are there. Do whatever you must to make him pay."

Bella handed Sarah to Jasper and walked over to them. As she got there Alec stood up and looked at her. In a second she had her arms around his neck and her face hidden in his shoulder, much like how a sister would a brother. Alec wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"Thank you…thank you so much. I was going to kill him anyways but it means so much more to have the Volturi's permission."

"I would kill him too, if he had done this to Jane or anyone else I care about. I'm going to enjoy watching that bastard die for what he's done to you."

Jacob growled a possessive growl and Bella stepped back and smiled at him then Alec.

"Don't tell me you're trying to steal me away from my mate."

Alec smiled back with a soft chuckle.

"Never. You're like a sister to me and Jane. Promise to come and spend time with us every now and then…and please bring your children, she'll absolutely adore playing dress up with them."

Bella laughed, having already shielded their minds the moment they all walked through the door.

"I promise…but Jacob will have to come with me, being my mate and their father."

"That's perfectly acceptable."

They all started laughing then, the feelings of hatred and betrayal fading from their bodies. They were all happy to have the permission and knowledge that he would pay, what they didn't know, however, was exactly how Bella was going to get him back. She'd explain this later tonight, for now it was game time and relaxation time.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

"Bella are you insane?"

Bella was sitting with the family and the pack in the Cullen's living room. She had just finished explaining her plan to them and, as she thought, none of them liked it.

"Alice, it'll work. All of you will be around there, your scents hidden, so I won't be in any danger."

"That's not the point! He could kill you in the blink of an eye, have you forgotten the fact that he's the fastest one among us all?"

"Alice…technically I'm still a newborn. I'm sure if I let that side take over for just a second that I would be faster than him."

Alice got quiet at that point. She knew that it would work out, that everything would go smoothly, she was just worried. She had every right to worry. Bella was their sister now, had a mate, about three fathers, two mothers, and two children. If anything happened to her they would all be devastated and, from what they heard, Jacob would die too.

"I think it's a great idea Bella. If our scents are all hidden then he'll believe you two are alone. He'll let his defenses down…giving you the opportunity to end it all. But have you asked Jacob if it's okay or not? I mean there is one part about your plan that I think you should have his permission on…since he is your mate and all."

Bella looked at Jasper and nodded, she had already told Jacob her plan the night before and he had given her his full permission to do whatever she needed to do in order to make him pay for everything he's done to her and the rest of the family. Everything was set now; all they had left to do was work on Alec's gift so that he could only affect the sense of smell. They wanted Edward to keep all of his senses but they wanted Alec's gift to be able to keep Edward from smelling them.

They had been working on him for a few weeks and they had almost succeeded, he just needed a little more training. They had asked him to promise not to use this training for evil purposes under Aro's guidance and he had promised, he had also promised not to use it to harm any of them in the future. Bella and Jacob went to an upstairs room and put their children to bed. They then lay down on a thick mat on the floor and snuggled together. This was how they slept every night, or at least how Jacob slept every night. Bella stayed awake to make sure no one tried to abduct the children under Edwards command.

Alice and Jasper left to hunt and Emmett and Rose left to work on the cars, claiming that it helped clear their minds. Carlisle left with Alec and Felix to go to his office so they could see his pictures and books; those two really did have a genuine interest in his studies and work. Demitri was with Jane and Esme, who were discussing fashion magazines, the best places to shop in the different cities they had been to, and what looked best on them.

The Volturi guard members were quickly discovering what it was like to be a part of a normal family by human standards. They were realizing that this coven was more like a family than most human blood families. They had a bond that was unbreakable and each of them had a different personality that only added to that bond. They had come to realize that nothing would tear this family a part and that all of Aro's asking of Alice to join the Volturi was useless. She would never leave this family and they had all realized that taking her by force was useless too; they would stop at nothing to rescue her. This family was inseparable.

Carlisle smiled as he told them his story from the very beginning and watched as the looks on their faces changed to awe when he told them just how immune he was to the scent of human blood. Esme laughed with Jane as they talked about how the guys they knew would look as girls, which made Demitri quickly excuse himself and leave the room. He went up to the bedroom where Bella and Jacob were. He walked in and found Bella in the window, staring out into the darkness, her knees to her chest. He saw Jacob asleep, curled up on the thick mat and the kids sleeping soundly in their crib.

"Bella…"

She didn't move. She kept her eyes out on the darkened forest; all she did was lean her head a fraction of an inch, a move so slight that normal humans would miss it.

"You should get some sleep. I know you're worried about him sending someone to kidnap your children but you don't have to worry. I'll stand guard. You need your rest…it'll give you peace for a few hours."

She didn't move an inch for a while. She finally turned her head and looked at him and he felt his stone heart breaking at the fear and worry in her eyes. He could also see doubt hidden in the depths. He crossed the room quickly and hugged her tight to him with one arm as she stroked her hair lightly with the other in an effort to reassure her.

"Don't worry…everything will go smoothly. He'll get what's coming to him…you just have to stay positive."

"Demitri…what if we're wrong? What if he knows what we're planning and will be expecting it? What if he turns the tables like Alice said he could do? What if he wins? What will we do then?"

Demitri didn't say anything, he just held her tighter. In the few months they had been staying here they all had come to love her like a sister and had vowed to aide them in any way they needed. They all felt as though they were a part of this family now and nothing would keep them from helping this family in the future. He wasn't sure what he could say to ease her fears but soon heard her sobbing softly against his chest. Her scent changed to human and he relaxed his tight grip so that he didn't hurt her. He held her until she cried herself to sleep then he laid her down beside Jacob, who, even in his sleep, immediately pulled her closer and held her tight to him.

Demitri then took her former place in the window and stared out into the darkness. He would enjoy watching that bastard suffer for everything he had done to the poor girl. All she had ever wanted was someone to love who loved her for who she was and not what he wanted her for…she didn't deserve anything he had done to her. This would definitely be something worth witnessing…and he'd be closer than anyone, enjoying every single millisecond of it.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

* * *

It had been several weeks now, the snow was beginning to fall and the air was getting colder and colder. Bella stared out the window of the room, the children in their crib fast asleep under a slightly thick blanket. They had started growing at a slightly in-human speed a few days ago that Carlisle said could increase as they got older, but he wasn't sure about this and said he'd have to do more research on it.

Training had ended last night and now they were all resting, hoping that this would end soon so they could get back to being a normal family. It was early November now and so far Alice had not had any more visions, Bella was still keeping their minds and thoughts protected with her gift just incase he was close by and trying to listen in.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a glass breaking down stairs and listened closely to see what was wrong. Jacob was out on patrol now and she didn't feel comfortable leaving the children alone. She heard four people rushing to Alice's side, she heard Carlisle talking to her while Jasper was trying to calm her down then she heard Jane and Alec talking softly. The rest were out hunting.

"Alice, talk to me love…what happened?"

"What did you see Alice?"

"Alec…what do you think she saw?"

"I don't know Jane…Alice what is it?"

Silence. For ten minutes there was complete silence. Not a single word was spoken, not a single breath taken…no one dared to move. They all just listened and waited. Then the vision seemed to clear up and she began speaking.

"It's Edward…he's made his decision."

"What decision?"

"He'll be in the clearing…but he hasn't decided on what day or what time…all I saw was him in the center of the clearing, his eyes on the woods."

"We'll have to come up with a plan…something less dangerous than our current one Bella came up with."

Bella stopped listening then…she knew they would know if she decided to leave or not. They were going to try and find a way to take him down before she could put her plan into action. She sighed softly and turned to look at her sleeping twins. She vowed that she would do anything and everything she could to keep them safe, and she wasn't going to back down from that vow. She would come up with a way to get out of the house before their plan could happen or even be completed.

She stayed in that room with the twins for the rest of the day, playing with them, feeding them, changing them, bathing them and holding them as they slept. She didn't leave the room all day, despite multiple attempts to get her to hunt. Finally it was evening, the sun had sunk down below the horizon, and Jacob had just come in downstairs. She listened to him report about his patrols and how he hadn't caught any sign of Edward being in the area while he ate. She then heard him as he made his way to the bathroom beside the room she was in and listened as he took his shower.

She smiled as she heard him humming the song that was playing on the radio the night they were heading to the movie theatre on their first date. She heard him get out, dry off, and make his way to the room she was in now. He walked to the closet and pulled out some of his clothes then got dressed. He then closed the closet door and bedroom door to give them some privacy. He walked up and kissed her head before moving to kneel in front of her and kiss the sleeping twins' foreheads.

She smiled as she looked at him. It was hard to believe that this man was the same happy-go-lucky teen that she met when she first moved here or the silly, trouble-making kid when they used to play together before she stopped coming here every summer. He had grown up so much since he imprinted on her and became the alpha of the pack. He smiled as he kissed her lightly, thinking the same about her.

"How were they today?"

"As good as gold. They've grown a few more centimeters since last night, Carlisle's researching to see if he can find out just how fast they'll grow or when they'll stop growing…"

Jacob chuckled as he leaned against her legs, his head on her knees. She smiled and shifted the twins so that she was holding both of them with one arm. She moved the other so that she could run it through his hair. He smiled as he felt himself relaxing into her touch, his eyes closing.

"I missed you today love…I'll be glad when this is all over so we can spend more time together…"

"I know Bells…it'll be over soon though, just be patient for a bit longer."

Bella leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She knew he was right…it would be over soon…and then they could get back to their lives, raise their family in peace. She looked down after a few minutes and found him fast asleep against her leg.

"Poor guy…he's so exhausted…"

She stood up carefully and put the sleeping twins back in their crib before moving to lay Jacob down on the thick mat in the floor. She kissed his head lightly then the heads of the twins before turning the light off and making her way to the window. She made sure to keep her decisions hidden as she opened the window and climbed out carefully. She closed the window then dropped to the ground below. Since the room was on the top floor of the western wall it was mostly solid so no one saw her drop down.

She took a look at the house, knowing very well that his could be the last time she ever saw it…although she was seriously hoping it wasn't. She knew Edward better than they did sometimes, she knew that he was probably already in the clearing, waiting on them. And if he wasn't then he would be soon. She took off as fast as her newborn speed would let her run. She made it to the clearing in record time and looked around. She didn't sense him or see him at all so she knew he wasn't there yet.

She made her way to the center of the field and sat down. She sat there for a minute before laying down on her back and looking at the sky. She let her thoughts fill her mind, knowing that he would never be able to read her thoughts. She thought about Jacob, Sarah, Charles, Charlie, Billy, Carlisle, the rest of the Cullens, and the entire wolf pack. She thought about the future of her children, where she wanted them to go to college at, what sports she wanted them to play, what activities she was hoping they would enjoy, what books they would like to read…she saw everything. Them growing up, getting married, starting their own families, her and Jake growing old together and dieing in each others arms.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sound not far away. She jumped to her feet and turned around. She found her self standing face to face with Edward, who wasn't more than ten feet away from her and staring at her with a smile that made her sick to her stomach. Tonight was the end…one of them was about to die…but would it be her or him? She wasn't sure but she knew who she wanted to live, and that was all it took to give her the courage that she needed to put her plan into action. She just prayed that everything would go according to the plan and not go wrong in one way or another. She took a slight breath before smiling at him.

"Hello Edward…I'm glad you came."

"Bella, it's nice to see you again…I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Edward…I…want to talk to you about something…"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic. **

**This chapter is a little graphic...well for some of you it might be more than a little graphic. I have placed this warning here and before the graphic parts just so that you people are warned. If you don't like the graphic details of this chapter then please don't post hateful reviews or report this chapter. You have been warned. **

* * *

_*****Previous Chapter*****_

She took a look at the house, knowing very well that his could be the last time she ever saw it…although she was seriously hoping it wasn't. She knew Edward better than they did sometimes, she knew that he was probably already in the clearing, waiting on them. And if he wasn't then he would be soon. She took off as fast as her newborn speed would let her run. She made it to the clearing in record time and looked around. She didn't sense him or see him at all so she knew he wasn't there yet.

She made her way to the center of the field and sat down. She sat there for a minute before lying down on her back and looking at the sky. She let her thoughts fill her mind, knowing that he would never be able to read her thoughts. She thought about Jacob, Sarah, Charles, Charlie, Billy, Carlisle, the rest of the Cullens, and the entire wolf pack. She thought about the future of her children, where she wanted them to go to college at, what sports she wanted them to play, what activities she was hoping they would enjoy, what books they would like to read…she saw everything. Them growing up, getting married, starting their own families, her and Jake growing old together and dying in each other's arms.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sound not far away. She jumped to her feet and turned around. She found herself standing face to face with Edward, who wasn't more than ten feet away from her and staring at her with a smile that made her sick to her stomach. Tonight was the end…one of them was about to die…but would it be her or him? She wasn't sure but she knew who she wanted to live, and that was all it took to give her the courage that she needed to put her plan into action. She just prayed that everything would go according to the plan and not go wrong in one way or another. She took a slight breath before smiling at him.

"Hello Edward…I'm glad you came."

"Bella, it's nice to see you again…I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Edward…I…want to talk to you about something…"

**_***This Chapter***_**

"Oh? What is it?"

This peaked his interest, she knew she would have him after a little more information…she just prayed he wouldn't get suspicious.

"I'm planning on leaving Jacob…"

Edward's eyes lit up at this, she chocked down the pain that was beginning to gnaw at her chest, she had to keep going.

"Really? Why?"

"Well…he's getting really attached and I like my freedom. When I do leave him I'll need a place to stay for a while…out of Forks. But I don't have enough money to get my own place and motels have really horrible smells to them…"

"You could stay with me Bella, I'm still with the Volturi but they let me live in my own house just outside of Volterra, you'd really like it."

"Oh could I?"

Here she began to walk towards him as if she was beginning to love him again and wanted to be closer. He fell for it and smiled as he slid an arm around her waist.

"Of course!"

She smiled and looked at him. Just a little longer…just a few more minutes and it would be over. She just had to keep this up for a few more minutes.

"Thank you Edward, thank you."

She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her lower back. He smiled as he took in her scent before he spoke softly.

"Of course, there is one thing you have to do before I let you move in with me…and then once you do move in with me you'll have to give me this same thing as a form of rent."

"Okay, what is it?"

He smiled to himself before he slid one hand down to her ass and gripped it a bit tight. He pushed her closer to him so she could feel just how hard he was. She gasped a bit in surprise and he took it as an invitation. He pressed his mouth to hers and slid his tongue in and against hers. He moved his other hand to her head and tangled his fingers in her hair just enough to keep her mouth against his. Since they were both vampires neither of them needed air.

After a few minutes of this she felt herself becoming human and knew it wasn't her ability. There was another vampire with a form of her gift that was causing this, and now Edward was stronger than she was…and he knew it. He let her go and took his belt off. He then took his shirt off and spun her around. He used his shirt to tie her wrists as tight as possible behind her back then used his belt to tie her ankles together.

He grinned and laid her down on her back before kneeling down over her and running his hands up her sides slowly. She glared a bit while his eyes were on her stomach but then forced the look to soften to surprise when his eyes moved up to hers.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I told you you'd have to give me something before you moved in then once you moved in that would become your form of rent…what that thing is, Bella, is your body."

"Edward, you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm very serious. And if you try to resist in any way I'll make sure you end up pregnant with my child and then make sure to keep you human during the pregnancy and then while the child rips from your stomach. Then I'll hold the baby and we'll both watch as you die a slow and agonizing death, understood?"

**(A/N: There was a slightly detailed near-rape scene in a previous chapter, below is another one. If you didn't like the first one then you're more than welcome to skip over this one. If you want to skip this part then just scroll down to where it says "Back at the Cullen house" and you'll be in the clear.)**

Bella gulped softly; now she knew she couldn't fight him and was seriously hoping someone would come to her rescue…she wished she had at least brought Jane or Alec with her. She forced herself to remain still while he ripped her shirt open and pushed her bra up. He licked his lips as he griped her breasts firmly in each hand. He began to massage them slowly before he lowered his mouth to her neck and began kissing one very sensitive spot just below her ear. She began moaning as his tongue began rubbing hard against that spot. He grinned to himself and began massaging her breasts rougher.

After a few minutes of this he leaned back and looked at her eyes, which had glazed over. He smiled, knowing that now he had her right where he wanted her.

"Do you like this Bella?"

He moved his hands just enough to pinch her nipples, causing her to moan again.

"Yes"

He leaned down and began flicking his tongue against her left nipple while rolling the right one between his thumb and index fingers. She moaned again and her eyes closed a minute before opening them when he stopped.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes Edward"

He smiled and slid one hand down her stomach slowly to her jeans. He tore the button off and ripped the zipper open before sliding his hand in her panties and rubbing her slowly. She immediately began bucking her hips against his hand and moaning more.

"Do you want me in here?"

"Oh god please Edward"

He grinned and removed his hand. He began to take his pants off before she snapped out of it and glared at him. She began tugging at the shirt that bound her wrists, causing him to laugh.

"You can't get loose in your current situation Bella, and even if you managed to snap out of that control you're still going to give me your body."

"Like hell!"

He laughed harder as he pushed his pants down and off. He began to kneel back down before he felt himself being thrown into a tree.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Cullen house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alice went up to check on Bella and Jacob, mainly because Bella had been locked in this room all day and hadn't fed yet. She knocked on the door softly but when no one opened it after just a few seconds she walked in. She looked around the room and found Jacob on the mat asleep, the twins in the crib asleep, and no sign of Bella anywhere.

She walked back down to the family and looked around at all of them.

"Has anyone seen Bella today?"

Jasper looked up at her from his position on the couch and shook his head.

"No, she hasn't come out of the room all day…why?"

"Jacob and the twins were asleep but Bella's not there…and I didn't hear her anywhere else on that floor…"

This got everyone's attention and they all quickly surrounded Alice.

"We have to find her."

"But where could she be?"

"What if she left already?"

"I would have seen it."

"What is she hid her decision?"

"I didn't think about that…"

"Now calm down everyone…let's check the house, garage, and surrounding area before we rush to that conclusion."

They all nodded and began searching various rooms and the surrounding area. After ten minutes they met back up behind the house, each looking more worried than before.

"She must be at the field…she's nowhere around here."

Alec growled along with Jane.

"If that bastard hurts her…"

"We'll fuckin kill him!"

Before anyone could say anything else Jacob was there, his eyes glaring into the forest and looking absolutely murderous. He was shaking from head to toe and his teeth were bared. They all gulped as they saw him, knowing that this could only mean one thing.

"I'll stay with the kids…you guys go and save her."

They all nodded at Esme and raced into the woods, praying they would get there in time. They got there just as Edwards hand went in her pants. They stopped, Jasper using every strength of his ability to hold Jacob back long enough for them to find an opening. Jasper noticed she was in her human form and knew she wouldn't be in that form willingly in a situation like this. He sent Emmett and Rose to check the woods around the clearing.

They waited until they saw him stand up. Jasper kept his hold on Jacob while whispering to him, telling him to wait until it was clear. Jacob, against all his rage, nodded and forced himself to stay grounded. They watched and waited for a few more moments, then they saw Bella snap out of the seemingly trance. This was the moment. Jasper rushed in, Jacob close behind him.

**~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~**

**(A/N: here is a repeat of part of the near-rape scene above. If you want to skip over it then just look for the next bold A/N.)**

"Do you want more?"

"Yes Edward"

He smiled and slid one hand down her stomach slowly to her jeans. He tore the button off and ripped the zipper open before sliding his hand in her panties and rubbing her slowly. She immediately began bucking her hips against his hand and moaning more.

"Do you want me in here?"

"Oh god please Edward"

**(A/N: Okay, for those of you that skipped, you're now in the clear.)**

He grinned and removed his hand. He began to take his pants off before she snapped out of it and glared at him. She began tugging at the shirt that bound her wrists, causing him to laugh.

"You can't get loose in your current situation Bella, and even if you managed to snap out of that control you're still going to give me your body."

"Like hell!"

He laughed harder as he pushed his pants down and off. He began to kneel back down before he felt himself being thrown into a tree. He jumped to his feet, a vicious growl erupting from his mouth. His eyes fell onto those of Jaspers, who was blocking his path.

"You bastard!"

"You're the bastard Edward…forcing Bella to be human and under a trance so you could toy with her."

Jacob, who was about to jump on Edward and rip him to pieces, was stopped when he heard a soft sob. His head snapped to his imprint and he rushed to her side, most of his rage disappearing when he saw just how broken she looked.

He picked her up and held her tight against him; he immediately began checking every inch of her to make sure he hadn't actually done anything to her yet. Once he was sure he kissed her forehead while holding her tighter.

After crying for a few minutes she jumped up and changed to her vampire form once again, her now red eyes glaring murderously at Edward, who now gulped for the first time. Every mature and experienced vampire knew you never pissed off a newborn.

"Emmett…Jasper…"

The two looked at the pissed off Bella and moved to her side.

"Yea Bells?"

Emmett asked. Bella clenched her fists tight as she growled a sound that would strike fear into even the Volturi leaders' cold dead hearts.

"Hold him. It's payback time."

They didn't say another word; instead they rushed in and grabbed his arms tight. He struggled against them but soon found it useless.

"I think I'll play with him a bit first."

With this said, she used her gift to make him human.

"Let him go boys…he can't get away now. Just to be sure though, why don't you all form a circle around us…I don't want him thinking that there's any hope for escape. Oh yes, this is going to be a lot of fun."

The Cullens and pack all formed a circle around them just like she asked. Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix, who were the witnesses for Aro, were standing behind Bella where they could see what was happening but not be in her way.

**(A/N: Some parts of the following area are kind-of graphic, you're welcome to read on or skip down to the next A/N. If you start reading it but decide that you don't like it then I ask that you please don't submit a hateful review. These warnings are in place so that hateful review do not happen. Bella gets very evil in the below part of the chapter and causes severe pain to a very precious part of the male anatomy. So if you're against violence, bloody beatings, and harm to the male anatomy then feel free to skip down to the next A/N.)**

Bella began tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Let's see…where shall I start. Oh I know!"

She snapped her fingers like she just got a brilliant idea and doubled up her fist. She punched him hard in the jaw, sending him to the ground. They all heard the jaw bone shatter as her fist connected with it. Edward now had tears in his eyes and blood pouring from his mouth, but Bella was far from finished.

"Now then…they said you were the fastest vampire in the family so that means you like to run."

She slammed her foot down on both knees, legs, and ankles, shattering them all and causing him to let out a very loud scream of pain. Bella grinned and looked at him, her teeth now shining with a thin layer of venom.

"Oh I'm sorry…did that hurt? But Eddy, I thought you liked pain. Or is that only when you're hurting someone other than yourself?"

She slammed her foot down on his hands, wrists, and arms as well, causing him to scream out again. She then kicked both ribcages several times, shattering them as well. She grinned again as more screams filled the air. She sighed dreamily before looking down at him and dropping to a squatting position in front of him.

"You bitch!"

"No Edward…you're the bitch. I'm merely getting my revenge…oh wait…that was just for my amusement. My revenge is the one thing you love most. The one thing you tried to do over and over. Then I promise, all your pain will end once and for all. But for now, I'm going to enjoy the sounds of your agonizing screams."

His eyes went wide as he realized exactly what she was talking about. She grinned when she saw the horrified look. She grabbed ahold of his most prized possession, the most sensitive part of his anatomy and gripped it with all her newborn strength. He let out more screams and begged over and over for her to let go. She grinned evilly.

"Gladly, but not before you pay."

She tugged it and he screamed more. She tugged it again and he screamed louder. Finally, having decided that she had had enough fun, she gave one powerful tug with her newborn strength, severing the piece from his body. The loudest blood-curdling scream in the history of the planet earth filled the air and made every man there wince in pain.

She stared at the bloody piece in her hand before sighing.

"Damn you're loud."

He kept screaming, the pain obvious more than he could handle. She knelt down and gripped his chin tight. She shoved the piece as far down his throat as she could then grabbed the belt that had been taken off her ankles by Jacob and tied it around his chin and to the top of his head, so that not only would he choke on his own blood but also his own piece.

**(A/N: For those of you that did skip, you're now in the clear.)**

She turned to the rest of the group with a bored expression.

"I'm tired of looking at him, would you all please do something with him? I need to go home and clean up before I go and check on the kids."

Bella walked off then; once she was out of the clearing she turned him back to his vampire form. She didn't care what they did to him, right now she only wanted to clean up and see her children, knowing that they would be safe.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

**It's starting to look like I may actually get to 40 chapters...hang on people we're almost done! To all of you that review as "Guest" I would like to ask why this is...some of you post some very nice comments that I'd like to reply to...but for now I only have one thing I'd like to say. To the person who reviewed as "Guest" that posted the review thanking me for the warnings and how many writers wouldn't do that I want to say you're welcome and I'm very glad you liked it. I don't know if you read those areas or not but I'm glad you liked that chapter and I'm glad the warnings helped you. **

**To those readers who like Twilight and also like Harry Potter, I invite you all to read my other stories, but be sure to check my profile for descriptions of the stories so that you know what story is a before and what is an after, what you can expect from those stories, and see which ones are in progress or completed. I use my profile to keep my readers up-to-date on everything and even post links to videos, songs, or pictures I plan to use in the stories. Thank you all for sticking with this story! You're all really wonderful and it would not have survived this long if you people didn't keep following it, liking it, and reviewing it, you don't know how much those few simple actions mean to me. Thank you all!**

* * *

Five years. That's how long it had been. The family had moved…everything was so very different now. The girl sighed softly as she stared out her bedroom window at the beach that was always so lovely. She missed everyone, how they acted, how they decorated and dressed…their cars…she missed it all. She knew where they were at so she could visit whenever she wanted but it wasn't the same as having them around.

A sound behind her brought her out of her thoughts and she turned around. The boy standing there had the same expression on his face that she did, their bond had strengthened in the years that had passed and they had become inseparable. He walked up and hugged her tight to him; she hid her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms tight around him. They were truly mirror images of each other, inside and out. Whatever she did, he did and vice versa. They encouraged each other, helped each other, and worked with each other.

"Sarah…it's time to go."

She nodded and pulled back. She smiled slightly and reached up to fix his tie, causing him to chuckle softly.

"I guess I still can't tie a tie worth a crap…"

"Good thing you have me Charles."

Sarah walked over to her vanity and sat down; she began putting on her makeup before making sure her hair was perfect. When she was done she grabbed her comb and fixed her brothers hair. She smiled as they stood side by side in the mirror and looked at their reflections. After a few minutes he grabbed the tissues and held them up to her, she never had to say anything because he could always feel what she was feeling and knew when she needed something and exactly what it was.

She took a few and began dabbing at her eyes as the tears started. Neither one could believe what had happened. After another moment or two she grabbed her keys and purse and followed him out to the car. They got in and drove off, having promised to meet everyone else there. The ride was long and quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. They arrived and found the place packed with cars parking miles down the road and walking to the building. She found a spot that had been reserved for her and Charles and parked. They got out and made their way inside through the crowd.

They both signed the book that was to the left of the doorway as they walked in then stopped to make sure they looked presentable. She straightened his tie while he pushed her hair back behind her ears. He was in a dark blue suit with a black tie and black shoes. She was in a knee length dark blue dress with a black leather chocker around her neck, black thin bracelets on her wrists and black high heels. Black barrettes held her bangs back and black earrings dangled from her ears. They took one more look at each other before nodding and going through the doors.

The crowd turned to them as they entered and they both had to fight back their feelings and greet the guests. Soon they were both pulled into a tight hug by a very short pixie, they hugged her back before hugging the rest of the family, which they hadn't planned on seeing but were very happy to have there.

"We've missed you two so much; just look how much you've grown! Oh you two look absolutely adorable!"

The twins smiled and struck a slight pose which had the whole family chuckling.

"It's great to see you guys again…Jasper, I think we'll need your help today…"

The empath nodded in understanding and hugged his niece and nephew tight before the lights dimmed a bit and everyone began taking their seats. The Cullens sat in the middle aisle of chairs in the second row, the twins and pack took the first row of that same section with other families of the reservation filling the remainder of that section. Other people of the town filled the other two sections, with people lining the walls, the back of the room, and the hall outside the room. Some even had to stand in the other rooms and watch what happened on TV screens with speakers playing what was said, others had to stand outside and listen through speakers hooked up to the outer wall of the building. To say the place was packed was a sever understatement.

A woman walked up to the mike and the twins immediately lowered their heads to hide their faces.

"My friends…family…and people of the city…I welcome you all here tonight and I'm glad to see just how many of you showed up. To realize just how much these two men were loved and respected really means the world to me and I probably wouldn't even be able to stand here now if none of you came. These two men were very close to my heart and it just doesn't seem right that they should be gone now. As many of you know what happened was a freak accident that could have been prevented…if one more person had been there. Harry Clearwater, a beloved family friend, passed away from a heart attack just three years before this accident…if he had been there with them then I have no doubt that none of us would be here right now. But I'm not bitter about it…I'm not going to blame a dead man for this accident…because it was no one's fault and there's no one to blame but mother nature."

She paused here to get a breath and to survey the large crowed. After a few moments she continued, wiping her eyes as she did so.

"My father…Police Chief Charlie Swan…was one of the greatest men I ever knew. When I first moved here I was only doing it so that my wonderful mother could be free to travel with her new husband wherever his job took him…but then I fell in love with this town and just how peaceful it was. I could then understand why my father loved this small town that my mother didn't like. My first relationship was a complete disaster but my friendships were true. I then fell in love with my best friend and we've been together ever since. His father, my father's best friend, Billy Black, is also here today…we come to mourn his loss as well. He was a great friend, a great role model, a great father…and an all-around great guy. You could learn a lot from him and, if you listened long enough, you would see the emotions of the story fill his eyes…you could hear the emotions of the story fill every word he spoke. He was like my second father…and I loved him as such. It meant the world to me when they both gave me and Jacob permission and blessing to marry."

She paused again to wipe her eyes and get herself back under control. Soft sobs could be heard throughout the building as people listened to every word she spoke, their own individual memories of the two men coming back to them. Jasper used just enough of his ability to help her and she gave him a tiny smile before returning to the crowd.

"That morning started out just like any other…I was making breakfast for both of them…Jacob was still asleep. I could hear them talking about going out to fish for a few hours before Charlie had to be back for work. The news predicted a gorgeous day with warm temperatures and clear skies. I looked out the window just to be safe and the water was as calm as normal. After they finished eating they kissed my cheeks and I helped them load up. They drove down to the first beach where they usually fished. I could faintly hear the boat as they cranked it up and sped off onto the water. I returned to my usual chores before work…I remember when I got the call. I was in the middle of stocking shelves. When my phone went off I had a box of glass jars in my arm while I answered the phone. The first few words will forever be etched into my mind… _'There's a storm on the ocean'_ I didn't have to ask Jacob why he told me that…I knew. In my heart I knew what this meant. I don't remember dropping the box, I don't remember hearing the jars shatter, I don't remember grabbing my purse or racing to my truck…I don't even remember driving back to the house. All I remember next was standing on the cliff and looking out over the ocean, trying to find any sign of them and praying that my heart was wrong. I went to the house, hoping that they would be there…that they would've seen the storm coming and made it back home…but they weren't. So we waited…all through the night and the next day…Jacob called the coast guard to report the boat that had our dads in it was missing…the next day we got the call we had been waiting for…but not the one we were hoping for."

She paused to swallow the lump in her throat and closed her eyes tight as her hands gripped the side of the podium tight. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked out over the crowd again.

"I was in my room when the call came in. I raced down the stairs and saw Jacob standing in the kitchen where the phone was…he had his back to me. I folded my hands over my chest hopeful that this was the call I had been praying for. He sat the phone down slowly and I heard him take a breath before he turned to face me. My hope crashed when I saw the look on his face…the feelings of that first day came back and I knew I had been right all along…the men we loved so much were gone, they hadn't made it back in before the storm…their boat had been capsized in the middle of the ocean…my dad had drowned trying to get Billy back in the boat…he drowned trying to save his best friend. So am I bitter about all of this? Do I hate fate for taking them away from me? From all of us? Do I hate my dad for trying to save his best friend? The answer to all of these is no…no I don't. I applaud my dad for what he did…he died doing what was right….if I had been in that position with Jacob then I would have done just what my dad did…my friends…my family…and beloved people of the city…we have all come here out of love and respect for the two men in the coffins behind me. We have come here to honor their lives and their memories. We have come here to support each other. I thank you all…I thank you all for showing how much you loved these men…I thank you all for showing how much you respected them…I thank you all for coming out here today and being with my family and I as we struggle through this today and I thank you all for supporting us through this very difficult time. While we have all come here to mourn for them this is not what they wanted. I was talking to them a few days before the accident and they both told me that when they died they wanted to be remembered with a party…a celebration. They didn't want us to mourn for them or to be sad…they expected to me make a speech about them and had told me that after the speech I was to invite everyone out to the reservation and we were all to have a huge celebration to honor their life and memory…so friends, that is what we're going to do. And tomorrow we'll burry them in the one place they want to be buried….the woods in the exact spot where Billy first proposed to Sarah. So let us go and have fun, let us party and throw the largest, loudest, best celebration of life this world has ever seen."

She walked off the stage, a few more speeches were made and then everyone left to go to the reservation. Tables and food and music were already set up, the guests had already changed into beach-worthy clothes and quickly took to the drinks and the dancing. The rest of the night passed in joyous celebrations, singing, drinking, and dancing. Everyone had fun and no one wanted to leave so they all ended up crashing on the beach, on blankets that the pack members brought from their homes. Bella smiled as she looked out over the ocean. She could feel her dad with her and knew he was proud of how she had carried out his and Billy's final wish of a celebration. She crawled to where Jacob was sleeping with the now teenage twins and snuggled into his arms. Soon she was fast asleep against his chest, dreams of her childhood peacefully filling her mind.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot line! Thoughts are in Italics as are dreams, however dreams will have a * before the beginning and after the end so no worries about getting them confused. Communications between phased wolves is in Bold. The alpha, however, will be in Bold Italic.**

**This will be the last chapter, there will not be a sequel. I'm glad you've all enjoyed this story and I thank you each for sticking with it.**

* * *

It had been five years since the funeral, the family had moved back to their forks home and were enjoying the quiet. Jacob, since he had imprinted on a vampire, was now immortal just as she was. The rest of the pack were also immortal, which happened through a very strange process.

_One night after Charlie and Billy's funerals the pack and their imprints and children were all sitting around the fire on the beach and just sharing their favorite memories of the two men. Around midnight they fell quiet and took to watching the stars and dark waves of the ocean. After a few minutes of silences one of the imprints, Kim, spoke up and asked Bella a question that they all had been curious about but hadn't had the courage to ask. _

"_Since you can change your form but were turned into a Vampire…does that mean that Jacob can never die?"_

_Bella tapped her chin as she thought about that then she smiled and turned her attention to Kim._

"_One of the things we were all told when we were imprinted on is that the wolf dies whenever the imprint dies…so I guess if the imprint never dies then neither does the wolf. So it's possible that he's immortal now because I am."_

_Silence filled the camp again, but just for a few moments as everyone thought that over. Then Kim smiled again._

"_I never want Jared to die…Do you think you could turn me?"_

"_Me too!" Emily shouted from the other side of the fire._

"_I'm up for it!" Came Rachel's voice, filled with excitement. _

"_Count me in!" came the voice of Jennifer, Seth's imprint. _

_Soon every single imprint of the pack were all shouting for her to turn them so that their wolves could live. Bella and Jacob laughed as they listened to the begs and pleas to be turned. Finally they gave in and Bella called Carlisle, which silenced the group. _

'_Bella? Alice said you would call but didn't say about what…is everything alright?'_

"_Yea, everything's fine Carlisle…I've got a group of excited imprints who want to be turned so that their __wolves will be immortal like Jacob…do you think it's a good idea?"_

'_Of course I do. We'll have to explain it to Aro and the Volturi when we're done but I think it's an excellent idea. Bring them all over and we'll have them all turned before 1:30. Jasper's ability, as well as yours, will help us to keep them under control…hold on Bella; Alice is getting another vision…'_

_The line went quiet for several minutes before Alice took the phone and began talking._

'_Bella, I just had a vision. Jane's coming down with Alec…apparently they miss you and the kids and want to visit. This is perfect! They'll add power to yours and Jaspers gifts, we'll be able to train the imprints and have them all under perfect control of themselves before the first year is up! Get them over here now! They'll be here within twenty minutes!'_

_Bella laughed as she hung up. She looked at the imprints as she put her phone away. _

"_Let's go. Take nothing with you but the clothes on your backs and the men by your sides."_

She smiled as she thought about how easy the training had gone and how easy they all took to the diet. She watched the snow fall, a thick blanket of white already covering the ground around the house and the rez. She turned and went down the stairs, it was Christmas Eve, one minute before midnight, and the house was decorated in every single Christmas decoration you could imagine. The whole family was there, Charles and Sasha had arrived three days ago, not wanting to be late or get caught in the holiday traffic. The imprints were all sitting around with their wolves, snuggling and smiling. She smiled and went to help finish the food for the pack.

She decided to take a hot bath before Jacob got back from his meeting with the elders, it had been decided that Charles would take over Billy's position and Jacob was finishing up some last minute details before starting Charles's training on how to handle the council. She was just starting the water when Christmas music began floating up the stairs. She smiled.

After a while she decided to get out of the tub, having shaved and washed her hair already. She was just turning the water off when The First Noel began playing. It had been her father's favorite song and brought tears to her eyes every time she heard it. She got out and began to dry off when she felt a pain that had her grabbing the sink to keep herself from falling. Carlisle was by her side in an instant and carried her to the bedroom. While he was getting everything ready the song changed to Joy To The World.

**_Joy to the world! The Lord is come.  
Let earth receive her King_**

'_How ironic…'_ Bella thought as the pain increased. Carlisle got the blankets and everything, had his gloves on, and was telling her what to do when Jasper came in. Jasper had a towel in his hands, ready to do his part when the time came.

**_Let every heart  
Prepare Him room_**

Alice was passing out the cookies and milk to the pack and the rest, since Bella had used her ability to turn everyone human for the holiday. It really was more enjoyable when you could actually celebrate in the traditional way.

Suddenly Alice dropped the tray and stared at the back wall with wide eyes. Before anyone could ask her what was wrong she raced up the stairs and they heard a door slam. Esme, having a feeling she knew what was going on, simply smiled and told everyone to not come upstairs for some time then disappeared up the stairs and joined Alice in the room she had ran to.

They both had a feeling that tonight would be very special, but they didn't know why. Now they knew and they were prepared. They both wished that Jacob would make it in time. A quick glance at the clock told them that it was a few minutes past midnight…it was now Christmas Day.

**_And Saints and angels sing  
And Saints and angels sing  
And Saints and Saints and angels sing_**

Everyone stared in confusion, wondering why the girls ran up the stairs like that and why they had been ordered to stay down stairs. Rose turned the music down a bit so that they could hear but kept it loud enough for those upstairs to be able to hear it as well.

Emmett walked over to the wall by the stereo system and pressed a button that turned on every speaker in every room of the house, the music now filled the house so completely that you could even hear it from the end of the drive way, which, of course, was about a mile long.

**_Joy to the world, the Savior reigns  
Let Saints their songs employ  
While fields and floods  
Rocks, hills and plains_**

Jacob, who had been listening intently to the Elders while slouching in the chair, suddenly bolted upright. The Elders turned to him, curiosity burning in their eyes. He didn't say anything but quickly jumped to his feet and turned towards the door. He knew this feeling…he had felt it before…he had to go now, his wolf was howling and clawing at him to run and not stop until he was there.

With a soft and quick apology he raced out the door, down the temple stairs, and through the woods. His heart was beating faster and faster, pushing his legs with all its might. This was important and he vowed to stop at nothing. He raced past the trees, jumped over the rocks and logs. He cleared the ten miles from the rez to the old boundary line in a mere two minutes. And then he was on the property. He shifted back and yanked his shorts on as he raced into the house and stopped at the looks on the family faces.

"We were ordered to stay down here by Esme; she disappeared up the stairs with Alice a few minutes ago."

That was all he needed to hear. He raced up the stairs as fast as he could go and quickly followed the scent to the bedroom.

**_Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat, Repeat, the sounding joy_**

Jacob opened the door just in time to hear the first cry. He felt his heart burst with joy as he walked over and knelt by his mate's side. She gave him a weak and tired smile before he kissed her forehead lightly. Jasper took the child into the bathroom to do his part while Carlisle cleaned up.

_**Joy to the world with truth and grace**  
**And makes the nations prove**  
**The glories of His righteousness** _

"I didn't think you'd make it…"

"You know I would never miss this…it's to special of a moment."

Bella looked into the eyes of her love, he was right. He pushed a strand of hair from her face as he kissed her lips gently. She smiled as she kissed him, their hearts beating in perfect unison.

**_And wonders of his love,  
And wonders of his love  
And wonders, and wonders of his love_**

The cry filled the whole house. Emmett and Rose looked at each other, the wolves looked at their imprints, and Charles looked at Sarah. Each had the same look on their face.

"Was that?" Quil started

"Yea…" came Sam's voice.

"But how?" Asked Rose.

"And whose?" asked Jared.

They all exchanged looks before realization hit them all like a sack of bricks.

_**And wonders of His love**  
**And wonders of His love**  
**And wonders and wonders of His love**  
_

Carlisle told him that Bella needed to rest. Jacob nodded and took the child from Jasper's arms when he came back in. He smiled at his second son; his eyes were the same color as Bella's and he had her features. The one thing that he had that wasn't hers was his hair, which looked more like Charlie's. Sasha and Charles both had Jacob's eyes and hair but with their mothers features. However, this child looked exactly like Bella.

He smiled as he took the child down the stairs to show the family. Immediately a collective gasp was heard in the room, as the sight of Jacob and the baby confirmed their thoughts. Seth was the first to go to him and ask the name.

"I think we'll name him Joshua Levi Black…"

Jacob looked at Sam to see if it was alright and he smiled and nodded. Everyone smiled and soon Esme was there taking pictures to add to the growing scrapbook collection.

Everyone took turns holding him and getting their pictures taken. Sarah was crying and smiling at the sight of her baby brother, and Charles was grinning from ear to ear in pride. But one thing still bothered them all and it was Paul who voiced the question weighing on everyone's mind.

**_No more will sin and sorrow grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground_**

"When did she get pregnant? She didn't show at all, there were no changes in her scent or habits…when did it happen Jacob?"

Jacob looked up from Seth, who was holding Joshua, to look at the hothead who had settled down after imprinting.

"Nine months ago, right after you and the rest got in from college and we all went to her college graduation…that was the night."

They all smiled and turned to look at the new child, who had fallen asleep in Seth's arms. Tonight was a very special night indeed, and now, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

_**The End. **_


End file.
